It's the same but is not the same
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: El mayor se quedó helado en su lugar por tres cosas. La primera, porque había sido besado en la boca por Jack Spicer. La segunda, porque estaba desnudo, como Jack Spicer. La tercera, porque era Jack Spicer quién había hecho todas las anteriores. Chase Young se encontraba en estado de pánico total ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?
1. Un día normal

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Título:** It's the same but is not the same

**Resumen:** El mayor se quedó helado en su lugar por tres cosas. La primera, porque había sido besado en la boca por Jack Spicer. La segunda, porque estaba desnudo, como Jack Spicer. La tercera, porque era Jack Spicer quién había hecho todas las anteriores. Chase Young se encontraba en estado de pánico total ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

**Notas:** RP con Manny Heatlook.

**Nota 1:** La imagen de la historia es "Jack and Chase" y pertence a Manny Heatlook. Si quieren verla en su tamaño real pueden buscarla en su DeviantArt.

**Pairing:** Chack ((ChasexJack))

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Un día normal**

Chase Young se encontraba en pleno desierto, observando desde lo lejos al enorme dragón del templo acercarse. Soltó un bufido, ya había sido demasiado tarde, ya tenía las mancuernillas de Jiâo Huân y nadie se las podía quitar.

Incluso, el día había resultado bastante bien. Soleado, y tranquilo.

Perfecto para relajarse después de obtener un Shen Gong Wu, eso pensaba el inmortal hasta que escuchó un alarido familiar estrellarse contra el suelo.

De mala gana, se volteó y vio al joven pelirrojo levantarse del suelo de arena, sacudirse el polvo y voltear a verle bastante sonriente.

—H—Hola Chase —saludo Jack, sacudiéndose el polvo todavía—

Jack miraba a su ídolo, sonriente. Estaba encantado de haberlo visto hacerse con el Shen Gong Wu tan fácil y sin problemas. Adelantándose a todos sus enemigos, incluso él y eso que Jack contaba con Wuya y su propio detector de Shen Gong Wu

—Eso fue bastante genial. Ganaste el Wu antes de que los perdedores Xiaolin pudieran pelear por el

Chase no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante lo que el joven había dicho, y con tan solo ver a la bruja le ponía de mal humor, pero se mantuvo tranquilo para contestar.

—Gracias —soltó entonces —Es una pena que no pueda quedarme para conversar —musitó al poner sus ojos a la dirección de dónde venía Dojo y se volvió al resto del Heylin— Pero creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer —declaró para desaparecer y de seguido aterrizara el dragón del templo—

—¡Jack Spicer! Prepárate para una humillante derrota —al grito de guerra de Omi Jack se arrepintió de no haberse ido tan pronto como pudo, igual que Chase. El que Wuya comenzara a gritarle por haber sido tan idiota como para quedarse a esperar a los monjes solo lo empeoro—

—Vamos Spicer, sólo entréganos el Wu y no tendremos que lastimarte —le sonrió Raimundo con altanería—

—¡... y por si fuera poco no hiciste absolutamente nada cuando Chase Young se llevó el Shen Gong Wu! —seguía gritando la bruja en su oído—

—Espera ¿Chase tiene el Wu? —la pregunta de Kimiko logro detener a los chicos que estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo. Todos excepto Ping Pong. El pequeño monje había sacado su libreta de autógrafos esperando a que él se lo firmara—

Aprovechando la distracción Jack acciono su heli—pack y salió volando a toda velocidad, aún con una bruja fantasma y molesta chillando en su oído por no haber hecho nada con respecto al Shen Gong Wu pero el pelirrojo la ignoro: ¡No era su culpa que cuando se tratara de Chase Young su cerebro dejara de funcionar! Lo único que quería era estar cerca de su ídolo ¿Por qué eso era tan malo?

/ ºººOoOººº \

El reloj pegado a la pared hacía resonar el movimiento se sus manecillas. Por tan odioso que sonaba, Chase Young se encontraba relajado en su escritorio al revisar el informe que le acaba de llegar. Las acciones subieron un 40% y la reservación que hizo para esa misma noche estaba revisada, y lista.

Suspiro.

Qué buen día era el de hoy. Las cosas se hicieron bien el día de hoy.

Tocaron la puerta entonces.

—Adelante. —soltó.

—Señor Young —comenzó Ping—Pong, su secretario. —, su cita de las cinco ya está aquí. —avisó sonriente.

Al escucharle, el hombre en seguida se puso de pie, acomodó su corbata y se volteó al joven — ¿Qué tal? —preguntó confiado.

—Espléndido, como siempre. —contestó acomodando sus lentes verdes.

—Bien. Será mejor no hacerlo esperar. —dijo sonriente para abrir la puerta y revelar a quién le esperaba en el sillón negro de fuera de su oficina.

Jack se levantó como un resorte del sofá donde había estado sentado y un segundo después se recrimino mentalmente por eso ¿Qué pensaría Chase al verlo de ese modo? Que estaba desesperado, eso era seguro, y Jack no quería darle esa impresión al hombre que estaba frente a él.

—Buenas noches Chase ¿Qué tal el día de hoy? —pregunto con su mejor sonrisa. El hombre que estaba frente a él lucía perfecto, como siempre, y Jack solo deseaba poder admirarlo de ese modo un poco más—

Chase sonrió entonces. —Productivo. Cómo debe de. —musito entonces para volverse a Ping—Pong. — ¿Puedo confiarte el resto del día, Maurice? —le pregunto para que hiciera un ademán para incitarle al joven pelirrojo que le tomara del brazo.

—Por supuesto, Señor. —aseguró. —Ya le hice llamar el auto, por cierto.

—Magnifico. —soltó y entonces se volteó a Jack. — ¿Listo?

—Listo —respondió Jack a su vez, tomando el brazo que el otro hombre le ofrecía—

Caminaron lado a lado para salir del edificio comercial. Chase en silencio y el pelirrojo observándolo fijamente, con tanta atención que tropezó un par de veces. Jack se sonrojo terriblemente ¿Cómo era posible que después de 2 años de relación todavía siguiera tan estúpidamente prendado de ese hombre?

El pelirrojo noto la sonrisa divertida que le lanzo el más alto y entonces sonrió a su vez, con un poco más de confianza.

—Te vez muy apuesto hoy Chase

—Especialmente para ti. —contestó para pegar sus labios detrás de la oreja blanca para poder oler su esencia de manera directa. —Precisamente hoy te ves radiante. —musitó contento para hacerlo sonrojar. — ¿Tienes alguna ocasión el día de hoy? —bromeó.

Al momento de decirlo, el auto negro de Young apareció en la entrada y se bajó para dejar la puerta del piloto abierta y abrir la del copiloto, listo para ambos.

Jack subió al auto primero, sonrojado, seguido muy de cerca por el mayor, y una vez dentro el pelirrojo se encargó de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con Chase.

Su rostro se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo pero era imposible para el mantenerse alejado del pelinegro. Era como, como si fuera una droga para él. Una droga en extremo adictiva que lo hacía sumamente feliz.

—Digamos que es un día muy, muy especial para mí... —respondió con alegría, recorriendo con sus dedos los botones del saco de Chase— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Celebras algo especial hoy?

Sin contestar, el hombre de cabellos negros le acercó a su pecho para tener su rostro a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Es muy importante para mí. —confiesa. —Es un día especial para mi amante. —afirma. –Pero, al verte me tientas a escapar contigo. —dijo en un tono pícaro.

Jack sonrió, completamente sonrojado, y humedeció sus labios con su lengua en anticipación, deseando sentir la boca del mayor sobre la suya.

—Me encantaría ir contigo a donde fuera Chase –susurro el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor y el aroma que se desprendía del más alto— No me importaría huir si voy contigo...

Al escucharle, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido. Besó la oreja blanca para separarlo un poco y así verle a los ojos. Con tan solo verlo, estuvo a punto de decir su sorpresa, pero se la tragó en seguida para tomar aire.

—Espera a después de la cena. —dijo con su sonrisa sensual. —Adivina a dónde te llevaré.

—Está bien –respondió con un suspiro aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad—

¿Qué sería lo que Chase estaba planeando para esa noche? Jack no tenía la más mínima idea.

Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él podía decir que lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que si Chase se había propuesto mantenerlo en secreto no diría nada hasta el momento en el que él quisiera decirlo pero, Jack era demasiado curioso para su propia seguridad y aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar se mordió la lengua para no molestarlo. Lo último que quería era arruinar su velada.

Chase, en cambio, no deshizo su sonrisa. Jamás lo admitiría, pero realmente esperaba esta velada con ansias. Conduciendo rápidamente, llegaron al restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, dónde no solo tenían reservación, eran clientes VIP. Pasaron en seguida la mesa, en un lugar privado, dónde nadie los molestaría. Desde que se sentaron no dijeron nada, pero Young no le quitó los ojos de encima al joven sentado justo frente de él. Solo lo observaba minuciosamente, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le sirvieron su vino favorito, que estaba incluido en la reservación.

A mitad de la cena y después de un largo momento de cómodo silencio Jack se dio cuenta de que Chase lo observaba fijamente y se sonrojo, lo que hizo que se sintiera estúpido otra vez ¿Qué clase de poder tenía este hombre que lograba hacerlo sentir como un adolescente de nuevo?

—Es delicioso ¿No te parece Chase? –pregunto luego de un rato—

La mirada de Chase lo estaba poniendo nervioso pero no en un mal sentido sino todo lo contrario... Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para darle su regalo de aniversario?

Jack había planeado hacerlo después de la cena pero ya Chase le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa preparada... Tal vez debía esperar a que Chase fuera primero. Eso parecía lo correcto.

—Tú te ves delicioso. —dijo sin apartar la mirada del joven.

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar, retiraron los platos para poner el menú de postres en el centro.

—¿Qué se antoja de postre, Jack? —preguntó—

El pelirrojo miro de inmediato la carta, aun sonrosado por el comentario de Chase, y sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en un platillo en especial.

—Pie de plátano –respondió casi de inmediato y noto la expresión del mayor—

Jack podía jurar que Chase sabía lo que iba a pedir incluso desde antes de que les entregaran la carta ¿De verdad era tan obvio?

Sin más, el mayor hizo un ademán para que menos de un minuto el pedazo de pie de plátano ya estaba justo frente a Jack, pero al momento de que se lo sirvieran, del otro lado, un mesero deposito una pequeña caja negra.

La mera imagen del objeto hizo a Jack pensar infinidad de cosas. Chase solo se rió ante la cara desfigurada que había hecho el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se congelo un momento observando el postre y la caja que estaban frente a él. Miro de uno a otro sintiéndose confundido, sorprendido y contrariado ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál debía tomar primero? Chase había dicho que su sorpresa sería después de la cena pero aún no terminaban el postre así que la cena no había terminado.

Si tomaba primero el pie estaría desatendiendo la sorpresa pero si tomaba la caja primero... La cena aun no terminaba ¿O sí?

Su mano se movió frente a él y la cerro en un puño varias veces, indeciso. Levanto la vista para observar al mayor y al ver la sonrisa de Chase se dio cuenta de que él estaba disfrutando de verlo sufrir así.

Tentativamente acerco su mano a donde estaba la pequeña caja y al ver que la expresión en Chase no cambio en absoluto termino por tomarla, abriéndola con las manos temblorosas.

Dentro de la caja había una llave.

El corazón de Jack se saltó un latido y sus manos se helaron de pronto. Su estómago se encogió también y su cerebro simplemente dejo de funcionar—

—¿Ch—Chase...? –pregunto confundido con apenas un hilo de voz— ¿Qu—qué...?

—Es la llave de mi casa. —explicó recargándose en la silla. —Jack. Tenemos dos años con... —tragó. —_esto_, y después de mucho pensar, llegué a la conclusión de que no solo estoy harto de estar solo, sino que te quiero en mi vida. En todo momento. —volteó a verlo a los ojos. — ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

Si su corazón se había saltado un latido antes ahora se había detenido por completo.

Tenía que estar soñando. Seguramente se había quedado dormido en el trabajo. Era obvio que estaba soñando porque esa era la única explicación para que esto estuviera ocurriendo...

El ardor de la mirada dorada que lo atravesó lo hizo entender que no estaba soñando y Jack trago duro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que su sueño estaba convirtiéndose en realidad ¡Chase le había pedido que se mudara con él! ¡Le estaba pidiendo que vivieran juntos!

¡Chase lo quería en su vida en todo momento!

Con mucho esfuerzo logro contenerse y evitar tirarse a llorar como una quinceañera mimada. Ya era un hombre después de todo (y llorar en un restaurante destruiría su reputación y la de Chase. Sobre todo la de Chase)

—Y—Yo... Me encantaría... ¡Me encantaría Chase! –respondió con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido jamás—

Chase entonces soltó un suspiro dando entender que había estado aguantando la respiración. Sonrió, de una manera en la que cualquiera pudiera afirmar que era otra persona. Pero, claro que eso le importaba muy poco.

—Gracias. —dijo sin más—

Por un momento Chase aseguró que no habría nada en el mundo que le quitara esta felicidad, relajado y complacido tomó su copa para alzarla.

—Por nuestra nueva época. —soltó—

—Por nuestra nueva época –repitió Jack y alzó su copa también, brindando con él aunque a la mitad del trago recordó algo y bajo la copa de golpe— Espera –soltó de golpe y comenzó a revisar en los bolsos de su saco—

Young en seguida se detuvo a la mitad del trago para quedarse helado ante la petición que había hecho el joven. Lentamente colocó la copa sobre la mesa para ver su amante revolverse entre sus bolsillos. ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas no le sorprendían? Ante el pensamiento soltó un bufido que nadie pudo escuchar.

Había algo que daba por seguro sin importar qué, con Jack Spicer en su vida, jamás se aburriría.

¿Dónde los había puesto? Estaba seguro de que estaban en su bolso pero después de lo que Chase le había propuesto su cerebro se había convertido en un caos... ¡Ah! Finalmente...

—Yo también tengo algo para ti... –sonrió nervioso y le tendió el sobre blanco—

Chase parpadeó al ver el sobre en la mano de su amante, para entonces fruncir el ceño y penetrarle con la mirada.  
—Espero que no sea dinero. —amenaza tomando el sobre con fuerza.

—¿Q—que? ¡No! Claro que no es, un regalo, para los dos —replico Jack de inmediato, esperando no haber ofendido a Chase—

Cruzo los dedos debajo de la mesa para atraer la buena suerte y que al mayor le gustara lo que había planeado para los dos.

Chase, como niño chiquito, destrozó el sobre que la asombrosa habilidad de dejar intacto el interior para revelar un par de boletos de avión, a París. Dónde tuvieron su primer viaje juntos... no salieron del hotel esa semana más que solo para la única junta que tuvieron con sus accionistas... Pero, estos boletos de primera clase gritaban dos semanas solo para ellos y nadie más. Young sonrió al verlos bien y entonces se volvió a Jack.

—¿Ya tienes el hotel? —preguntó son su típica sonrisa sensual. En sus ojos se podían ver el recuerdo sexual, y las enormes ganas. Lo suficiente para que Jack lo entendiera con tan solo verlo.

Jack tragó, sintiendo un escalofrío de excitación recorrerle la columna al ver la mirada ambarina atravesarlo.

—Sí. Es el mismo hotel donde... —el pelirrojo sintió su rostro arder con el recuerdo de esos increíbles seis días— Donde nos hospedamos la última vez

—Mmmh. —soltó el mayor haciendo una sonrisa al asentir. Sin decir nada más guardó el sobre en su saco. Y sin decir nada más, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer del pie de Jack. —Me muero de ganas. —dijo viendo directamente a Jack.

—Yo también... —murmuro embelesado al ver al mayor degustar el postre y usando su lengua para saborearlo—

Reacciono un momento después, sintiéndose algo tonto por haberse perdido en los ojos del más alto, y tomo su tenedor para probar también del pie antes de que Chase se lo terminara todo.

—Y... ¿Tienes planes para después de la cena? —pregunto curioso, mirándolo con deseo—

—Llevarte a _nuestra_ casa, comenzar a seducirte en la entrada y arrastrarte lentamente para terminar contigo en _nuestra_ cama. —contestó tranquilo para seguir con el pie. Los meseros de atrás ya se habían retirado cuando este empezó hablar. Y de la manera más descarada que podía, se recargó en su silla he hizo un ademán a Jack. — ¿Y tú?

—Tenía pensado ir contigo a tu casa, dejarme seducir por ti y terminar contigo en tu cama pero, sin duda escucharte decir "nuestra" lo hacen mucho, mucho mejor... —le dijo con una sonrisa boba, sintiéndose demasiado feliz consigo mismo y confiando totalmente en que la noche seria perfecta para los dos

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. —soltó contento.

Entonces, y con toda la gracia del mundo, hizo otro ademán hacia los meseros que en menos de un segundo tenía la cuenta en la mano. Entregó su tarjeta negra, que se le regresó también en muy poco tiempo y se puso de pie.

—¿Nos vamos, entonces? —preguntó tendiendo su mano hacia Jack.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano que le tendió el mayor y salió junto con el del restaurantes rumbo al auto, sintiendo que caminaba sobre una nube.

—Chase ¿Te importaría si comenzara a mudar mis cosas mañana mismo? preguntó con nerviosismo y al ver la mirada que le lanzo el mayor agrego de inmediato— Es sólo que, me encantaría poder quedarme en tu, nuestra casa —se sonrojo— Y tener mis cosas cerca.

En ese momento, Chase soltó una risotada para acercar al joven a su cuerpo.  
—De hecho —comienza. —, yo llamé a una agencia de mudanza para que se presentara en tu departamento mañana en la tarde. —confiesa. —Iba a decírtelo mañana en la mañana, pero ya que lo mencionaste...

—Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por nada mas —sonrió relajado—

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor Jack ya había tomado una decisión; Siempre era Chase quien lo seducía y el que tomaba la iniciativa y, al menos por esa ocasión, quería ser el quien comenzara, solo esperaba que el mayor no se enfadara... Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y apenas Chase apago el auto Jack se acercó sensualmente al más alto, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De forma automática contestó sensualmente, llevó su mano izquierda justo detrás de la oreja blanca, al momento de tan solo acariciarla, sintió como el joven se debilitó lo suficiente como para tomar el dominio de una vez. Lenta, y sensualmente, se separó para tomar aire y suspiró en la oreja blanca. — ¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó para morderla suavemente.

—Mmh —asintió con un sonido desde su garganta y coló su mano en la nuca del mayor, pasando los dedos entre su cabello y acariciando su nuca— Chase yo, quiero... Contigo —murmuro torpemente—

Chase sabía muy bien todos sus puntos débiles y Jack lo agradecía pero a veces odiaba convertirse en una masa de nervios cada vez que el mayor tocaba, suspiraba o mordía sus orejas.

—Oh, y lo harás. —aseguró Chase disfrutando la sensación de Jack a su merced. —Pero, adentro. —sentenció para separarse por completo y sacar sus llaves. —Te sugiero que nos apresuremos. —musitó con una sonrisa divertida.

Jack lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta y entonces se colgó a su cuello mientras Chase buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos. El pelirrojo comenzó a besar suavemente la línea de la mandíbula del mayor, acariciando su nuca y pegándose completamente contra él.  
—Chase... —suspiro su nombre—

Chase no se apresuró, se relajó ante la administración que el joven le daba y sacó sus llaves con mucha tranquilidad. Si era una cosa que Young sabía hacer, era poner a Jack más hambriento a cada momento.

El pelirrojo siguió con su labor, acariciando el cuerpo del más alto aún por encima de su ropa. Jack deseaba que la puerta se abriera de una vez para permitirles un poco de privacidad y así Chase pudiera dedicarse a él mientras Jack, se dedicaría a adorar a ese hombre que lo volvía loco.

La puerta se abrió por fin, entraron cómo si hubiera peligro justo detrás de ellos, y sin siquiera avisar, Chase ya tenía al joven contra el piso de la entrada para que con una mano se deshiciera el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Aquí o allá? —ronroneó viéndole a los ojos.

Por respuesta Jack comenzó a desabotonar el saco del más alto con las manos temblorosas y siguió besando su rostro... Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto que sentía que estaba asfixiándose al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ahora... Ahora... —le dijo sin más, sin importarle nada—

Quería estar con Chase y lo necesitaba en ese mismo momento.

—Por favor Chase, por favor... —casi suplicó, no podía esperar más—

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír bastante complacido. Sin siquiera avisar tomo cada lado de la camiseta de vestir del joven, y con la idea de que se la repondría, la abrió de un tirón.

No solo los botones salieron volando, sino que dejó al ojo—rubí completamente helado ante su acción.

—Veamos... —soltó pasando sus manos por el torso blanco.

Jack sintió que se derretía al sentir las manos de Chase sobre su piel desnuda y eso hizo que se recuperara de la sorpresa al ver a Chase destrozar su camisa favorita con tan poco esfuerzo... Lo excitaba tanto que el mayor fuera tan fuerte como para hacer esa clase de cosas sin siquiera agitarse...  
El pelirrojo se perdió en las sensaciones y cuando se dio cuenta estaba prácticamente desnudo pero Chase continuaba vestido aún... Con algo de esfuerzo por la excitación y la neblina de placer en su mente Jack intento deshacerse de su camisa del mismo modo en que el más algo lo había hecho pero no funciono. Jack chasqueo la lengua, frustrado por no poder sentir el delicioso cosquilleo al tener la piel de Chase contra la suya.

Chase, al notar que el ojo—rubí quería tanto, se deshizo de su camisa lo más pronto posible para revelar su bien formado torso. Y, con toda la libertad del mundo, se acercó para dejar su peso sobre el cuerpo blanco y le besó con pasión, la suficiente como para hacerlo marear. El tacto de piel en piel era tan latente que pudo sentir fuego entre los roces.

El pelirrojo gimió al sentir todo el peso de Chase sobre él y el calor ardiente de sus cuerpos juntos finalmente mientras el más alto lo besaba con deseo. A pesar de que necesitaba respirar Jack no se separó de él hasta que Chase se alejó. Jack jadeo para recuperarse y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, incitándolo a continuar. Una oleada de excitación recorrió su columna y gimió con abandono al sentir la dureza de Chase contra la suya.

Chase comenzó a besar el cuello blanco para hacerlo enrojecer aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando le gustó el color en el que estaba, empezó a deslizarse hacia el pecho para hacer lo mismo, después haciendo un puente de besos llegó a dónde quería desde el principio.

—Mh. —soltó. —Tengo que prepararte... sino. —escupió con una mueca.

—S—si... Por favor, Chase por favor —le pidió con desesperación—

No podía más con todo eso. Los besos de Chase, su piel, sus manos recorriéndolo, todo se había unido para provocarle un incendio bajo la piel. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo roce, a cualquier caricia, incluso a la voz sedosa que seguía hablándole y diciéndole sin pudor cosas provocativas.

Al sentir el primer dígito Jack jadeo sonoramente y se abrazó del cuello del mayor para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo ferozmente. Necesitaba que Chase lo poseyera en ese instante o explotaría. Y no en el sentido agradable.

Chase sonrió bastante complacido. Siempre que veía las reacciones del joven sentía como su orgullo subía cada vez más. Tenerlo en su vida haría que se sintiera bien todo el tiempo. Que buena decisión había hecho. Y se felicitó por ello. Aun así, controlo su emoción, y aguanto las ganas de hacerlo agresivamente para darle el trato que el pelirrojo se merecía. Continuó preparándolo con su mano suavemente, por alguna razón Jack estaba más tenso de lo usual.

—Necesito que te relajes más... —susurró en su oído para depositar ahí mismo un dulce beso.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, tragando duro y mordiéndose el labio para intentar relajarse.

"_Piensa en algo más_" pensó el pelirrojo "_Acciones, puntos de la bolsa, la última junta de esta mañana, Wuya en traje de baño... Ugh no, asco_" El pelirrojo supo que jamás iba a sacarse de la cabeza la imagen mental de su socia en traje de baño sin importar a cuantas terapias asistiera en su vida... La ventaja de eso es que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que Chase continuara y le permitió disfrutar más de las sensaciones.

—Estoy listo —anunció con un suspiro—

Al sentir que se había relajado en el tacto de su mano, Young se enderezo para ver la expresión de Jack para entonces fruncir el ceño.

—Fue tan rápido que me preocupa en qué estás pensando. —soltó para dejarlo pasar y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Gracias a eso, pudo usar más dedos, comenzó a embestirlos mientras los abría cada estocada.

—Mmm... Sí... Más Chase más...

Jack decidió que por su propia salud y el bienestar de su relación no hablaría de eso jamás, como mínimo.

Al sentir como más dedos estaban dentro de él, dilatándolo, el pelirrojo supo que estaba listo para recibirlo y se lo dijo a su amante de inmediato. La excitación estaba regresando demasiado rápido y lo último que quería era terminar demasiado rápido o tener que pensar en otra cosa desagradable.

—Estoy listo Chase. Te necesito, por favor...

—Sí, parece que ya estás. —musitó.

Descaradamente, arrancó sus dedos del joven para penetrarlo de una sola estocada. Se quedó un momento saboreando el cómo le envolvía y a merced de esa sensación, se inclinó para besar a Jack apasionadamente. Una y otra vez para que empezara a moverse lentamente, a cada segundo lo hacía más rápido, más fuerte, y lo volvía hacer lento y tortuoso para Jack.

Jack recibió el beso con alegría. Sentir a Chase entrar de golpe en él ya había dejado de ser doloroso y ahora le provocaba un placer terrible. Debía ser masoquista, pensó el pelirrojo, porque esa tortura que el mayor estaba haciéndole pasar era tan retorcida como placentera.

Amaba la idea de estar unido a su amante de esa manera tan íntima. Poder abrazarlo dentro de sí mismo y que Chase lo reclamara como suyo de esa manera era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¡AAahhhhhh! —grito con placer y su espalda se arqueó cuando el más alto dio contra su punto dulce— A—Ahí, m—más

Se tenía que admitir que esa era la única orden que Young aceptaba de la boca del pelirrojo, puesto en seguida obedeció y siguió dando exactamente en el mismo lugar. Las daba fuertes y lentas, y de vez en cuando unas muy rápidas para que volvieran a ser lentas sin avisar. Ver la expresión de sorpresa de Jack ante los cambios, le excitaban tanto que se atrevió a morder el cuello. Fuerte.  
Mordidas como esa, las daba muy pocas veces, y la marca duraba días. Y cada vez que las veía, sonreía ahogado en orgullo. Ésta noche, Jack estaría marcado de la cabeza a los pies.

—MMWAAAHHH —gimoteo al sentir los dientes clavarse en su piel sin avisar—

Jack supo que debía estar sangrando pero el dolor solo lo excito más. El pelirrojo sabía que Chase disfrutaba dejar huellas en su cuerpo y Jack amaba ver las marcas también sabiendo que esa era la manera en la que su amante le advertía a los demás que él era suyo y que nadie más podía tocarlo.

El menor comenzó a empujarse contra Chase, buscando más de esas sensaciones y clavo sus uñas en la fuerte espalda dejando su propia huella en la piel del pelinegro. Jack busco su boca de nuevo y lo beso con hambre, descubriendo el sabor de su propia sangre.

La sensación de los arañazos en su espalda y hombros era sublime. En respuesta sus estocadas aumentaron la velocidad. No se detenía y estaba seguro que no planeaba hacerlo pronto, pero eso dependía de Jack.

—¿Estás cerca, Jack? —preguntó en un jadeó para moverse a morder el otro lado del cuello.

—Mwaahh... S—si ¡Ahh! —gimió de nuevo al sentir la nueva mordida y alargo su mano para tocarse a sí mismo— M—más, más, más rápido... —le suplicó mientras se acariciaba—

Jack sintió que la temperatura aumentaba demasiado rápido, su energía estaba ya en los límites y sentía como se acercaba cada vez más y más al abismo. Necesitaba de verdad llegar ahí y arrastrar a Chase con él, sentir su esencia dentro de su cuerpo y gritar su nombre cuando llegara al final.

Fue en ese momento en el que el pelinegro se sintió cerca. con esa idea en mente siguió rápido y fuerte. Se volteó a ver a Jack para besarlo apasionadamente una vez más.

—Hagámoslo juntos. –gruñó.

Jack no pudo responder. Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones y en el placer que no podía pensar nada coherente. Solo sabía que ese punto en su interior estaba siendo estimulado salvajemente y que el hombre que amaba era quien lo estaba tomando, besándolo y acariciándolo. "Un poco más, solo un poco más" se dijo a sí mismo pero al escuchar a Chase gruñir en su oído algo dentro de él explotó...

—Ch—Chase me, me voy a... Ahhhhaaaaa —intento avisarle pero no podía contenerlo más—

Jack apretó sus piernas alrededor de su amante al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Chase, dejando cuatro delgadas líneas de sangre marcadas en él pero no le importo porque el orgasmo lo había golpeado tanta fuerza que solo atino a gritar el nombre de su amante una y otra vez mientras se corría en medio de ambos.

Al terminar, se colapsó sobre su amante para tratar de recobrar la respiración, que tanto le hacía falta.

Young entonces se levantó para que despacio y dulcemente, besara a Jack. Lentamente. Saboreándolo, tranquilizándolo y por supuesto lo volvía a seducir inconscientemente.

Jack jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y recibió el beso de Chase gustosamente, sintiendo como su deseo despertaba nuevamente al sentir todo el peso del mayor encima de él y verlo tan cerca, sudoroso y con esa expresión tan sexy que tenía después del orgasmo.

—Te amo Chase —murmuro con ensoñación, uniendo de nuevo sus bocas—

Chase contestó el beso. Fuertemente para terminarlo con brusquedad.

—Jack... —gruñó con intención de contestar, pero entonces tomó aire y cerró los ojos para juntar su frente con la de su amante. —Vayamos a dormir.

/ ºººOoOººº \

Jack atravesó el pasaje secreto para entrar a la cueva de Chase, como siempre lo hacía, y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún guerrero felino cerca antes de salir de la pared de roca. Agradecido con su buena suerte hasta ahora el pelirrojo avanzó dentro del hogar de su ídolo del mal hasta que finalmente lo encontró en una sala, sentado sobre un trono de roca.

—Hola Chase ¿Qué tal va todo? —saludo con algo de nerviosismo esperando no molestar al guerrero—

—Ahórrate la plática. —soltó con una mueca mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el adalid que mostraba una mirada muy cansada.

—Quería saber si podrías prestarme uno de los Shen Gong Wu para hacer unos experimentos... —le pidió el pelirrojo cruzando los dedos a su espalda para llamar a la buena suerte

Al escucharle, Chase parpadeó pesadamente. Realmente no quería perder su tiempo con esto, ni mucho menos con Jack.

—¿Y qué clase de Wu necesitas? —preguntó en un carraspeo.

—Las garras del tigre dorado —respondió el chico de inmediato, emocionado por no ser echado como siempre— He hecho maquinas del tiempo, portales dimensionales y detectores de wu pero nunca he logrado fabricar un tele transportador y entonces pensé que estudiar el wu me ayudara a entender cómo funciona la desfragmentación de las... —Jack se detuvo, notando la expresión en el rostro del guerrero— Umh ¿Estas bien Chase? Te ves, mn, diferente a tu tú normal...

Chase en seguida hizo un ademán afirmando la poca importancia. —Es sueño, nada más. —aseguró para enderezarse en su asiento y con un movimiento de su mano, las garras del tigre dorado aparecieran en su mano. — ¿Qué recibo a cambio de este préstamo, Spicer? —demandó saber con su fuerte voz.

—Umh... —"_gran pregunta_" pensó Jack "_No había pensado en eso_"— No lo sé —tartamudeó nervioso— Lo que tú quieras que haga —agrego al final con más seguridad. Después de todo no sería gran cosa, Jack siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Chase quisiera—

El hombre hizo una mala expresión. Que Jack no tuviera idea de qué ofrecer a cambio no daba buena imagen a lo que quería hacer... pero, realmente era bueno en ello.

—Quiero el prototipo. —soltó para empezar a explicarse. —Claro, quiero estar informado de todos los avances que hagas en la investigación y los resultados de pruebas que hagas... Todo, es decir.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jack como si la respuesta de Chase lo hubiera ofendido ¿Cómo podía pensar que no iba a entregarle el prototipo si sería gracias al que sería creado en primer lugar?—Te mantendré informado de todo lo que pase y apenas pase las pruebas preliminares y de seguridad tú serás quien tenga el primer tele transportador de la historia inventado por el hombre —apenas se dio cuenta de cómo le había respondido al guerrero Jack se sonrojo intensamente— También puedes venir cuando haga los experimentos, si quieres... —agregó al final—

—Si es lo más adecuado. —soltó encogiéndose de hombros. Sin nada más, el guerrero lanzó el Wu en dirección de Jack para que pudiera atraparlo sin problemas.

—Uf... —jadeo el pelirrojo cuando las garras del tigre dorado golpearon su pecho pero ignoro el dolor y levanto la vista hacia Chase, apretando el objeto contra si— ¡Gracias Chase! No te decepcionare esta vez, lo prometo —le dijo con alegría y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—

Chase rodó los ojos para entonces ponerse de pie.

—Ahora, vete. —ordenó. —Es tarde, y realmente quiero descansar. —gruñó.

—Si claro, gracias de nuevo Chase, que descanses bien —se despidió el pelirrojo y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de la cueva—

Tenía mucho que hacer todavía para preparar sus experimentos y estaba seguro de que con la emoción no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.  
Esta era su oportunidad para impresionar a Chase y dejar de ser un insecto para él. Tal vez el guerrero podría comenzar a pensar en el como algo más que una molestia, tal vez hasta en algo más que un socio... Jack se sonrojo ante sus propios pensamientos y se decidió a poner todo su empeño en hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Una vez que el joven se fue, Chase se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, en la que no tardó mucho en llegar. Se quitó la armadura y se cambió a ropa para dormir, y cuando llegó justo frente a su cama, se tiró de la manera más perezosa que Chase Young podía hacer. Puesto hasta ello se veía elegante.

Los jack—bots se movían de un lado a otro, zumbando y cargando cosas de aquí hacia allá. Moviendo pesadas estructuras de metal, cajas de herramientas, mesas de trabajo y otras cosas más mientras su creador estaba sobre una mesa, revisando el Shen Gong Wu minuciosamente. Los minutos pasaron con rapidez y después se convirtieron en horas hasta que finalmente, ya entrada la madrugada, Jack se quedó dormido sobre sus herramientas.

Uno de los jack—bots se acercó flotando a su maestro y lo cubrió con una manta antes de apagar las luces de laboratorio para dejarlo descansar.

/ ºººOoOººº \

Chase Young se revolvió entre sus sabanas. Había dormido bien, pero por alguna razón sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo la noche anterior. Que extraño. Recordaba perfectamente que lo último que hizo fue hablar con Spicer, hacer el trato y en seguida se fue a dormir... De hecho. Él recordaba haberse acostado vestido.

Ante el pensamiento, abrió los ojos de golpe para toparse con un techo desconocido. No se movió. No movió ni un músculo. Sino que, examinó todo lo que podía ver con tan solo mover la cabeza con tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Parecía estar en un departamento, de buen gusto, tenía que admitir. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba. Se levantó lenta y cautelosamente para de repente escuchar como el baño se había terminado de usar. Se congeló en su lugar.

Estaba vulnerable. No tenía nada puesto y no sabía en dónde estaba. Es decir, que tendrá que defenderse de la manera más desesperada, hasta poder recuperar información y entonces... Destruir y volver a casa.

Sí, buen plan.

Jack se lavó las manos y aprovecho para enjuagarse también la cara y lavar sus dientes, aseándose un poco porque sabía que a su amante no le agradaban en lo más mínimo las personas que descuidaban su aspecto o su higiene personal.

Extendió la toalla con la que se había secado y abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse a Chase despierto y ya de pie al lado de la cama. El pelirrojo se sonrió al ver al mayor desnudo, igual que él, y se acercó a su amante para saludarlo.

—Buenos días Chase —le sonrió amorosamente y deposito un beso suave en sus labios— Lamento si te desperté pero de verdad tenía que llegar al baño y por más que te llame para que me soltarás no despertaste —se disculpó— Aun es algo temprano ¿También hiciste reservaciones para el desayuno o me dejaras, por favor, encargarme de eso y complacerte un poco? —le pregunto con algo de sensualidad, después de todo no podía ser tan malo que él quisiera ocuparse de su amante por lo menos una vez en la vida—

El mayor se quedó helado en su lugar por tres cosas.

La primera, era porque había sido besado en la boca por Jack Spicer, que también le estaba hablando en un tono meloso.

La segunda, era porque estaba desnudo, con Jack Spicer, que también lo estaba.

La tercera, era porque era Jack Spicer quién había hecho todas las anteriores. Chase Young se encontraba en estado de pánico total ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? ¿Realmente se fue a dormir anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Discúlpame. —dijo en tono monótono, para separarse del joven y enseguida meterse al baño—

* * *

**Este es nuestro primer RP (OwO)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Un día no tan normal

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Hola!**

**Aquí Suriee y Manny-Heatlook con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic/RP**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Un día no tan normal**

Jack parpadeo algo confundido por la actitud de Chase hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros. El mayor era un hombre complicado y misterioso (un par de cosas que Jack amaba de él). Tal vez ya había preparado algo o solo se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama... Sea como fuese, pensó Jack, tenía que vestirse de una vez. El pelirrojo agradeció tener un traje extra en el departamento de Chase para emergencias como esas; quedarse a dormir con él y que el pelinegro le arrancará la ropa a jirones.

—Voy a vestirme y a llamar al restaurante para que tengan listo el desayuno antes de entrar a la oficina ¿Te parece bien? —le pregunto a la puerta del baño, esperando la respuesta del mayor para hacerlo o no—

Young se observó en el espejo sin saber qué hacer.

¿Desayuno? ¿Oficina? —no estaba seguro de qué era lo que eso significaba, entonces, tomando una toalla para cubrirse, abrió la puerta de golpe para toparse a Jack Spicer, con una mirada llena de confianza ¡Eso no importa!

—¿De qué precisamente estás hablando, Spicer? —gruñó con mala cara.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Hacia mucho que no me llamabas "_Spicer_", y menos con ese tono —murmuro dolido y lo miro a los ojos— ¿Hice algo mal Chase? S-solo dímelo, puedo arreglarlo no importa lo que sea... —se atraganto— Ayer estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y no quiero que te enfades, menos conmigo y por supuesto que no el día de hoy que... —entonces recapacitó en algo y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos—

Jack trago duro para no dejarlas salir y bajo la mirada para que Chase no lo viera así tan, tan débil.

—¿Te arrepentiste de pedirme que me mudara contigo, verdad? —le pregunto con voz afectada—

Fue en ese momento en el que Chase hizo una expresión de confusión total. ¿Qué era lo que este tonto estaba hablando? ¿Aniversario? ¿Mudanza? ¿Quéee?

—N-no comprendo. —soltó simplemente. — ¿Aniversario de qué? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —Tú te fuiste a casa, y yo... a dormir. —afirmó tomando al joven de los hombros.—

Fue hasta ese momento en que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Chase y comenzó a preocuparse. El mayor parecía tan confundido y extrañado que lo puso en alerta así que, decidido a averiguar que estaba pasando con su amante, despejo su mente y se concentró en descubrirlo como si fuera una ecuación en extremo interesante.

—Está bien, respira, tranquilízate. Ven, hay que sentarnos —le dijo para calmarlo y lo llevo de regreso a la cama— Vamos a empezar de nuevo ¿Está bien? —pregunto sin esperar una respuesta y fue hacia el baño para ponerse una bata encima— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de lo que paso ayer?

El mayor frunció el ceño para tomar los recuerdos adecuadamente.

—Ayer. —comenzó. —En la noche, viniste a mi ciudadela, me pediste que te prestara un Shen Gong Wu, las garras del tigre dorado, dijiste que querías experimentar con él para dominar la tele transportación, acepté, te di el Wu. Y me fui a dormir. —contó en un tono muy claro.

—¿Qu-qué es un "Shen Gong Wu" y por qué...?

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio un momento antes de lanzarse sobre Chase y tocar su frente, mirándolo con preocupación. Después toco su propia frente sin soltar al mayor.

—No tienes fiebre y yo tampoco —dijo finalmente, dejándolo de momento— ¿Tal vez te hizo daño la cena? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativo— ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Comiste o bebiste algo que pareciera extraño antes de la cena? ¿Mezclaste o tomaste más analgésicos de los que debías? —lo cuestionó rápidamente intentando comprender lo que ocurría con su amante—

—¿Analge...? —soltó con mala expresión. —Yo no tomo esas cosas, no cenamos juntos y no me siento mal, solo no comprendo qué está sucediendo. —gruñó en un muy mal tono para separarse del joven bruscamente.

Jack inspiro profundamente para intentar relajarse pero había algo en Chase que simplemente no le agradaba. Chase siempre había sido una persona complicada pero incluso cuando se conocieron jamás lo había tratado de ese modo tan, frío...

—De acuerdo... De acuerdo —repitió, luchando contra su deseo de abrazarse a él— Repasemos la situación. Lo que yo recuerdo es que tú y yo salimos a cenar para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Tú me pediste que me mudara contigo y yo acepte. Después te di mi regalo y entonces regresamos a tú, a casa e hicimos el amor... —a pesar de la situación extraña un engrane en su cerebro comenzó a girar lentamente— Tú dices que recuerdas que yo fui a tu... ¿ciudadela? —pregunto confundido— Y te pedí un Shon Geng Wu o algo de un tigre y ¿y yo quería hacer algo con la tele transportación? ¿tipo Star Trek o...? Bueno, eso, y entonces te fuiste a dormir... —el pelirrojo se sujetó el mentón pensativo— Y la cuestión aquí es: O yo y Maurice y el resto de la oficina nos imaginamos que tú y yo salimos anoche (cosa que dudo porque mi trasero aún esta resentido) o tú has estado leyendo demasiados libros de ciencia ficción últimamente y/o te intoxicaste con algo...

—No me intoxiqué con nada. —gruñó rechinando los dientes. —No sé porque estás haciendo este extraño acto sin sentido. —agregó para ponerse de pie. —Me voy a casa. —afirmó para quedarse parado en su lugar. Chase parpadeó rápidamente. No podía tele transportarse a casa. Se volteó a Jack. — ¿Pusiste sellos contra mi magia, Spicer? —preguntó en un tono parecido a una acusación.

—Estamos en tu casa Chase ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y qué quieres decir con magia? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que eres mago o algo así? —respondió el pelirrojo, entre preocupado y ofendido por la acusación— Chase tú no estás bien. No recuerdas lo que paso anoche y no quieres escuchar razones y ahora comienzas a delirar acusándome de quitarte tu magia —Jack se detuvo y miro hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba el teléfono— Tal vez debería llamar a tu asistente, tal vez le creas a Maurice —el pelirrojo lo pensó un momento— Quizás sea mejor que Maurice contacte con tu madre... Si estas, lagunas mentales te han ocurrido antes ella lo sabrá mejor que nadie...

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó tomando aire. ¿Delirar? Chase Young nunca ha delirado, jamás. ¿Asistente?

Observó a Jack fijamente para no encontrar ni un rastro de mentira en sus ojos. Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Perdiendo el enfoque, Chase se separó, rodeó la cama observando la habitación para detenerse en el buró dónde había una foto de los dos. Abrazados, parecían haber ido a Hawái. Esto... parecía ser muy real. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y juntó sus manos. Espalda recta y respirando lentamente.

Si antes no entendía lo que pasaba ahora estaba más allá de eso. Jack observo al hombre sentarse y estuvo a punto de ir a sacudirlo pero algo le dijo que era mejor dejarlo estar, Chase parecía estar meditando o algo así (¿Aunque desde cuando meditaba en primer lugar?) por lo que el pelirrojo decidió vestirse primero y preparar el desayuno por sí mismo. También decidió llamar a Maurice para avisarle que Chase estaba... Que Chase llegaría tarde a la oficina. Y de paso llamo a su asistente, Ashley, para que cancelara sus citas de la mañana.

Young tomó aire muy hondo para darse cuenta de que se había tranquilizado. Tenía que aceptarlo. Esto era real, bastante real, y _éste_ Jack tampoco parecía comprender como él. Si ese era el caso. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse pantalones y salió de la habitación para encontrar al joven haciendo de desayunar.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Spicer.

Jack escucho a Chase salir de la habitación y cuando le dijo que tenían cosas de que hablar el pelirrojo asintió, termino de servir los huevos revueltos y coloco dos tazas de café en la mesa.

—Está bien.

El mayor en seguida se sentó frente al joven y tomó la taza de café para hacer una mala expresión ante el sabor. Necesitaba un té. Sin decir nada del sabor solo colocó la taza a un lado y tomó el plato del desayuno de Jack y comenzó a comerlo.

—Creo que ha habido un error. —afirmó disfrutando la comida.

—Umh, si, ese es mi plato. El tuyo es el que está en... Olvídalo —Jack se sentó a la mesa después de servirse y le dio un largo trago a su café— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No estoy seguro. —afirmó. —Pero, sé que no soy el Chase que crees que soy. —aseguró para darse cuenta que se había acabado la comida del plato para hacer un ademán de que quería más. —Es por ello que estoy seguro que tampoco eres el Spicer que yo conozco.

—Uhu... —asintió el pelirrojo, sirviéndole un poco más—

Jack decidió que le seguiría al juego por el momento hasta que pudiera convencerlo de acompañarlo al hospital para una revisión médica general.

—¿Quieres más café?

—Uhg. No. —escupió. —De dónde soy, Jack Spicer y yo no... no tenemos este tipo de relación. —dijo para que la imagen de la fotografía que había visto florara en su mente. Hizo una mueca. —Y sí tengo magia. —afirmó.

—A—ja... —la mirada molesta del más alto lo intimido un poco y Jack recordó su plan— Bueno es, algo difícil de creer ¿No crees? —le preguntó— Pero algo me dice que puede que tengas razón...

—Por supuesto que la tengo. —escupió para levantarse de su asiento. —Yo soy Chase Young. Mi credibilidad vale muchísimo más que la de un gusano como tú ¿Por qué habría de estar diciendo falacias como tales? ¡Tú más que nadie debería creer en mi palabra! —tomó aire. —Sin importar que tan pobre sea la tuya.

Jack parpadeó.

—Tú no eres Chase. No eres mi Chase al menos —le dijo el pelirrojo y tomo la taza de café que el mayor había abandonado— Así que no me importa hacer esto —con el rostro inexpresivo le arrojo el café encima sabiendo que le dolería pero no le haría ningún daño—

Cuando el más alto lo miro con furia Jack apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa y lo encaro, levantándose.

—Yo soy Jack Spicer. Dueño y principal inventor de Spicer Co. Principal distribuidor de tecnología del mundo y no voy a dejar que nadie me humille. Y muchos que tú Chase, o alguien que se parece a Chase, lo haga solo porque sabe que lo amo.

Y eso era algo que el mismo Chase le había enseñado, por eso Jack lo supo de inmediato. Chase, su Chase, lo había enseñado a amarse a sí mismo así que ese hombre que estaba frente a él podría parecerse a él, pero no era el hombre al que amaba.

Young frunció el ceño. Tenía la enorme urgencia de darle una fuerte bofetada al joven que había tenido la osadía de no solo hablarle así, sino que le arrojó el asqueroso café.

Tomó aire profundamente, sino hacía las cosas bien, nunca regresaría a casa. Entonces, lo quiera o no, tendría que darle su lugar a Spicer.

—Muy bien. —soltó para tomar una servilleta y limpiar su rostro. —Empecemos de nuevo. Definitivamente no eres el mismo Jack Spicer.

—No, no lo soy. Y si esta es la manera en que tratas a tu Jack es obvio que no tienes la misma relación que tenemos MI Chase y yo —agregó el pelirrojo, enfatizando la palabra y se sentó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Comienza por favor —le cedió la palabra y lo observo con atención, notando las diferencias entre ambos hombres—

El hombre rodó los ojos y volvió a tomar aire para sentarse de nuevo frente al joven. Lo observó durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

—Soy Chase Young, El dragón Inmortal, Lord de la oscuridad y entidad del Heylin. — se presentó con su título completo.

—Dragón inmortal y Lord de la Oscuridad —repitió Jack— Lo único que tiene sentido en esa frase es Heylin porque es el nombre de la empresa de Chase —el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y continuó— ¿Significa que eres un dragón, que es inmortal y además es, maligno?

Chase asintió ante la pregunta.

—Estoy en la guerra contra el Xiaolin, en busca de los Shen Gong Wu. —continuó, y al ver la confusión en su cara, decidió explicarse más. —Son artefactos mágicos que permiten al usuario hacer acciones consideradas imposibles.

—No te ofendas pero suena como un libro de fantasía o un show para niños —Jack se sirvió otra taza de café. Iba a necesitar mucha cafeína para esto— Xiaolin me suena también, es una empresa dirigida por varios socios... ¿Y cómo crees que fue que viniste a parar aquí, conmigo y sin tu magia, eh? —le preguntó interesado—

Chase frunció el ceño con una mueca. —No lo sé.

—Y otra cosa ¿Esos objetos te permiten hacer cosas "imposibles"? ¿Cómo la tele transportación de la que hablaste antes?

—Así es. —confirmó.

—Mph... —Jack frunció el cejo— Eso se oye interesante... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar a tu dimensión y regresarme a mi Chase?

Chase desvió la mirada. —Me temo que eso depende de _tú_ Chase, él se encuentra en la dimensión dónde tiene el control de los Shen Gong Wu, y es solo él quién puede usar la magia para regresar, siempre y cuando, ese sea su deseo.

/ ºººOoOººº \

Jack despertó demasiado temprano tomando en cuenta a qué hora se había quedado dormido pero estaba demasiado emocionado con poder estudiar las garras del tigre dorado así que apenas abrió los ojos se preparó para iniciar el día.

Se ducho y vistió rápidamente para enseguida salir al hogar de Chase Young. Entro por el pasadizo secreto, como siempre, y comenzó a curiosear por ahí, intentando encontrar al guerrero.

Sin embargo, asombrado por la impactante decoración del lugar, el joven de ojos rojos se paseó antes de llegar a la sala de audiencias. Los pilares blancos al rededor del gigantesco tragaluz hacían que se reflejase la luz... Sin quitar la vista del lugar chocó con la espalda de alguien.

—Ah, discu— ¡Jack! —soltó Chase en _bata_, sorprendiendo al joven al llevarlo a un abrazo. —Aaah, lo que más me preocupaba es que había amanecido sin ti. —suspiró para hundir su rostro en el cabello rojo.

Jack se congelo en su lugar, en shock por la sorpresa de encontrar a Chase Young medio vestido y sobre todo, que lo haya abrazado tan apretadamente contra él.

—Ch-Chase... —tartamudeó torpemente, con su rostro tan rojo y brillante como su cabello—

Al escucharle llamar su nombre, el mayor en seguida se separó del joven para poder verlo, y con tan solo ver el rostro rojo, como sus ojos, se sorprendió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado sosteniendo el rostro enrojecido. —No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad? —preguntó lo último en un hilo de voz al juntar sus frentes para revisar la temperatura.

—N-no, yo... Estoy bien —tartamudeo de nuevo con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho por la cercanía del guerrero y su comportamiento tan, amable—

Fue hasta después de ese pensamiento que Jack se separó un poco de él y se pellizco el brazo para saber si no estaba soñando.

Young parpadeó rápidamente al ver el comportamiento de este, Jack nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca se separaba de sus abrazos. Cautelosamente el mayor se volvió acercar para no sorprender al joven.

—Si quieres podemos irnos de una vez, a desayunar a tu lugar favorito y luego a trabajar... —musito para que él solo parpadeara de nuevo. —Aunque, no tengo idea de dónde estamos. —soltó pensativo. —Juraría que ayer nos fuimos a nuestro departamento, no a... —paseó la mirada por el lugar. —Un palacio. ¿Dónde estamos, Jack? —preguntó tomándole de la mano y una sonrisa gentil.

—En tu ciudadela... —respondió el pelirrojo, mezclando su sorpresa con confusión— Chase ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto con precaución. Su cerebro se había recuperado y aunque estaba impactado al ver la sonrisa del guerrero su lado científico le pateo el trasero, poniéndolo a pensar que esa actitud no era para nada normal—

—¿Éste lugar es mío? —preguntó sorprendido por completo hasta que de repente se detuvo abruptamente para hacer la expresión que Jack estaba muy acostumbrado a ver. —No es tu sorpresa del aniversario, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono amenazante. —No importa que tan rico seas, Jack, no son el tipo de cosas que quiero recibir de ti. —continuó cambiando a un tono cansado, pero con gusto. —No creo que sea tan grande... —soltó volviendo a ver el lugar. —No. Sí es grande, me perdí hace una hora buscando la cocina, y hay animales tigres, leones, panteras por todos lados... —se quedó en silencio un momento para hacer una mueca de aceptación. —Me gusta mucho el lugar, pero viviendo de ti es mucho.

—Emh... Chase, no vayas a lastimarme pero estas muy raro hoy y te juro que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —le dijo con un poco de miedo y se alejó unos pasos de el para poder huir en caso de que el guerrero decidiera hacerle daño—

—¿Lastimarte? —preguntó como si fuese el crimen más horrible del planeta. —_Yo_ jamás haría tal cosa. —soltó acercándose al joven para tomarle el rostro blanco. —Jamás podría herir a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. —dijo acercando su rostro al de Jack, lenta y dulcemente.

El pelirrojo tuvo un ataque de pánico en ese momento y se separó del guerrero como si las púas de su armadura hubieran salido de nuevo.

—Por favor Chase, yo no quiero que me mates pero esta es una broma muy mala. Yo solo vine a decirte que ya estoy estudiando el Shen Gong Wu y pronto tendré los resultados para mostrártelos —le dijo rápidamente, preparándose para huir de la furia de un dragón Heylin si era necesario—

—¿Broma? —preguntó en tono confuso. —Yo no juego con estas cosas, y lo sabes. —gruño pata tomar a Jack de los hombros. — ¿Por qué actúas como si me tuvieras miedo? Soy la última persona a quién debes temer, Jack... Soy yo.

—¡No! ¡No sé si eres tú! Ayer estabas llamándome gusano como siempre y hoy estas actuando extraño como si te importara y, y... —Jack se detuvo, temblando y cerró los ojos al ver a los guerreros de Chase rodeándolos— Lo siento no quise gritarte por favor no me sirvas de comida para tus guerreros —le suplico—

Chase no pudo evitar poner una expresión de horror ante lo que estaba diciendo su amante. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Jack. —llamó acercándose. Al ver el comportamiento del hombre, los gatos se alejaron automáticamente. —Yo jamás... —comenzó pero se detuvo durante un instante, dudó, pero sin importarle, abrazó al joven. ¿Qué era lo que tenía el joven? — _¿Qué clase de hombre soy si hago llorar a mi amante de esta manera?_ —se preguntó en un gruñido acurrucando al joven en su pecho.

Jack hipo, sorprendido y aterrado, con el rostro pegado al pecho del guerrero. Estaba asustado y completamente confundido.

—Chase —lo llamo con voz sofocada por la posición —¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo nada...

—¡Yo tampoco! —soltó en un tono muy cansado. –¡Un día estas celebrando nuestro aniversario, y el otro actúas como si yo fuese el hombre más peligroso de la humanidad! —escupió.

—¿Nuestro qué? —pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado y se apartó del mayor, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad— Chase, creo está pasando algo muy extraño aquí...

El pelirrojo se sujetó el mentón y pensó un momento.

—Si... El Chase Young que yo conozco no actuaria nunca así, no conmigo al menos —murmuro— Dijiste algo sobre un aniversario ¿Cierto? —le pregunto pero no espero respuesta— No sé... ¿Tomaste sopa Lao Mang Long echada a perder o los monjes te atacaron anoche con el Disparo Aturdidor?

Chase frunció el ceño. —La comida de mi madre no es tan mala... no he ido a comer con ella en un mes, tal vez. —aseguró. —¿Por qué habría de pelear con monjes? Para empezar, no hay monjes en la ciudad, tal vez... a 70 kilómetros de aquí, ¿qué sé yo? —rodó los ojos y carraspeó. —Y fue _nuestro_ aniversario, Jack. Tres años.

Jack parpadeo y después sonrió, feliz por ser el genio que era.

—Nosotros no tenemos Aniversario. Tu no recuerdas a los monjes y a menos que Chase convirtiera a su madre en inmortal como él (que lo dudo) no creo que tenga una así que solo hay una explicación a esto.

El pelirrojo llamo a sus robots que lo rodearon en unos minutos, apuntando al guerrero con sus armas.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Chase? —le pregunto el menor— No entiendo como lograste engañar a los felinos pero conmigo no funcionara porque yo sé bien que Chase me odia.

—¡Yo soy Chase! —rugió con fuerza. La suficiente como para que las columnas temblaran. _Ese_ era Chase Young, pero muy diferente. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

—No, eres tú al que le sucede algo raro —el pelirrojo pensó a toda prisa, uniendo los puntos en su cabeza— Tú puedes ser Chase pero no eres el Chase que yo conozco. Y es obvio que yo no soy el Jack que tú conoces porque, amigo, Chase jamás en la vida saldría conmigo —le dijo con seguridad y las columnas a su alrededor crujieron amenazadoramente— Y, también tienes sus poderes... —el piso tembló también— O-oye tranquilizante o vas a destruir el salón...

—¿Otro Jack...? —soltó para que el temblor se detuviera abruptamente. Parecía estar asimilando el asunto al desviar su atención del joven y casi perder el equilibrio. No estaba en casa. Este no era _su_ Jack. ¿Dónde estaba, entonces? —Creo que necesito sentarme. —soltó.

A pesar del miedo que sentía el ver a Chase, o a ese alguien parecido a él, en ese estado lo desequilibro. Jack se acercó al hombre, pasando por entre sus robots y lo tomo del brazo.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —lo llevo hasta el trono y lo dejo ahí, mirándolo con atención— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Parece que los guerreros de Chase te obedecen igual que a él —comentó al ver a los felinos observarlos desde las sombras de la habitación—

—Quiero un café. —soltó tapando su rostro con las manos. Los felinos al escucharle se voltearon a ver entre ellos. _Chase_ no toma café. Pero, Jack solo se dio cuenta cuando una pantera negó con la cabeza viendo a Jack con una expresión nerviosa.

—Creo que aquí no tienen ... —comenzó pero al verlo en ese estado se detuvo—

El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento y entonces carraspeo. Le pidió a _Chase_ que se quedara ahí, tranquilo, mientras él lo preparaba.

Fue una suerte que Jack llevara las garras del tigre dorado porque después de voltear la cocina de la ciudadela de cabeza junto con dos panteras y un tigre se dieron cuenta de que no tenían café así que el chico abrió un portal, fue a casa para encender su cafetera y apenas estuvo listo regresó al palacio, tendiéndole la taza humeante (con la leyenda EVIL GENIUS #1) al mayor que seguía con el rostro oculto tras sus manos.

—Toma. Espero que te guste, así es como yo tomo...

Sin voltear a verle, tomó la taza y la acercó a su rostro. La olió y una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. Tomó, y entonces soltó un gran suspiro.

—Cómo a mí me gusta. —dijo recargándose en su asiento, pero aun así, la mirada que tenía el hombre era melancólica.

—Umh ¿Chase? —lo llamo para tener su atención— ¿No tienes idea de cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Estuviste jugando con libros de magia o algo así?

—¿Magia? —preguntó en tono incrédulo, para que dé acto seguido, oliera el contenido de su taza.

—Sí, ma... Umh... No me digas que tu no... —Jack dudo un instante, inseguro de como continuar— ¿Qué es lo que haces...? ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de llegar aquí?

Chase desvió la mirada antes de contestar. Tomó un buen trago de café y se encogió de hombros. –Tuve sexo.

Jack se atragantó al escuchar la respuesta tan simple y despreocupada que le dio el hombre y comenzó a toser, desesperado.

El pelirrojo estaba completamente sonrojado; si ese Chase y el otro Jack tenían una relación entonces ellos...

—Eso, coff, es demasiada, coff, información... —replicó nervioso—

Chase hizo una mueca. –Eso fue exactamente lo que hice. –se explicó. – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Jack negó, carraspeando para recuperarse.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de regresarte y de traer a Chase, a nuestro Chase de vuelta —Jack mentiría si dijera que este hombre no lo intimidaba igual que el Chase Young que el conocía—Hay que, pensar en algo... Tal vez haya algo en la biblioteca que nos ayude o...

Fue en ese momento en que reparo que aun tenia las garras del Tigre Dorado en la mano.

—O tal vez podamos usar los Shen Gong Wu... —sonrió lentamente—

—¿El Shen qué? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. –Mira. –soltó poniéndose de pie. –Iré a desayunar. Ven conmigo si tienes algo que decir. –se volteó a las bestias para apuntar a una. –Guíame. –ordenó. Y fue.

Jack lo pensó un momento y fue detrás de él.

La verdad no había desayunado antes de salir de su casa y este Chase parecía bastante más amable y muchísimo menos peligroso para su salud.

* * *

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?  
**

**Gracias por su review a: **

-Lailliet

**Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Planes y Hospitales

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Hola!**

**Suriee y Manny-Heatlook los saludamos!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Planes y Hospitales**

—Creo que tengo que explicarte un par de cosas más sobre el Chase de esta dimensión ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Además de que es dueño de un palacio? –preguntó al llegar al enorme comedor. Cuando se sentó se dio cuenta que ya no tenía café y se volteó a Jack para tender la taza. –Más, por favor.

El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido. Chase jamás, jamás, le habría pedido algo con amabilidad... El pelirrojo sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente, entendiendo porque el Jack de su dimensión tenía una relación con él.

El chico tomo la taza y lo pensó un momento antes de accionar el wu y traer su cafetera al palacio junto con su dotación de granos. A ese Chase parecía gustarle el café tanto como a él.

Young tomó el café gustoso. De seguido un desayuno se sirvió con la sopa Lao Mang Long, en la que el hombre la comió como si fuese la de su madre. Hizo un gesto de gusto al probarla, extrañamente era la misma.

—Sí. Chase es un guerrero Heylin, Dragón Inmortal, Lord maligno y el más grande guerrero que ha existido en todos los tiempos y es mi ídolo del mal —le explico Jack, dejándose llevar por la emoción igual que siempre que hablaba de el—

—Me agrada. –soltó el mayor medio perdido en su sopa. –Jack también fue mi fan en mi caso, pero ya hace cuatros años de ello. –comentó en la expresión en memorias. – ¿Maligno? Mh. –hizo una mueca. –Supongo que yo también, okay. –dijo lo último para tomar un pan del centro de la mesa y sumergirlo en su sopa y comerlo con mucho gusto. Que buena comida, ojalá Jack estuviera con él para comer juntos.

—Yo nunca vi a Chase comer así su sopa —murmuro Jack en voz baja— Oye, mn ¿Chase? —era muy extraño llamarlo por ese nombre sabiendo que era Chase pero no el mismo que el conocía— Y... ¿Cómo fue que tú y Jack, umh, comenzaron a salir, juntos? —pregunto interesado

Tal vez, si sabía cómo había pasado con ellos, él también podría mejorar su relación con Chase y quizás algún día podrían estar juntos también... Jack sintió su rostro arder y bajo la mirada para que el otro no lo notara—

—Oh. –soltó para dejar sus cubiertos y acomodarse en su asiento para ver a Jack directamente, y por supuesto notar el enorme sonrojo. Sonrió. –Ya nos conocíamos. Habíamos hecho ciertos negocios juntos. –comenzó. –Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Spicer Co. era la mejor opción de inversión que había. Sobre todo porque era una compañía en crecimiento. –relató para notar la gran atención que le ponía el joven. –Es por eso que hace tres años lo cité después de mi junta en París. Llegó el mismo día que le hice llamar. –rió para suspirar con una sonrisa. –Me mostró su plan de trabajo, era perfecto... Y la seguridad que tenía en la presentación me hizo decir sí al instante. –pausó para tomar del café. –Esa noche le invité a cenar. Lo seduje, y nos quedamos toda la semana en mi habitación de hotel. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Nunca imaginé que fuera tan flexible. –soltó en tono pícaro.

Al escuchar la última parte Jack sintió que toda su sangre se fue de golpe a su rostro que ahora se sentía demasiado caliente. Bajo la vista, tragando duro para recuperarse y a pesar de la vergüenza tomo nota; puntualidad, planeación y seguridad. Esas eran tres puntos claves para ganarse la atención de Chase.

—De—Deberíamos comenzar a investigar sobre esto ¿No crees? —le pregunto sin atreverse a levantar la cara.

—¿No comerás? –preguntó. –Has estado ahí parado todo el rato. Por favor, siéntate conmigo y come algo. –señaló la silla de su derecha.

—¿Eh? Ah sí, si —el pelirrojo obedeció de inmediato y se sentó— Chase nunca me habría invitado a comer con el... Mucho menos a sentarme a su lado —le dijo mirando fijamente a su plato y con una sonrisa triste— Pero, yo sé que si sigo esforzándome algún día le demostraré a Chase que no soy un insecto y que puedo ser su socio —intento sonreír pensando que si en otra dimensión había logrado ser su pareja él debía poder llevarse mejor con él al menos—

Chase parpadeó pesadamente antes de contestar. No supo precisamente qué contestar.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Jack? –preguntó viéndole a los ojos. La probabilidad de que fuese más joven que su Jack explicaría este comportamiento tan... inseguro.

—17 ¿Por qué? —respondió extrañado con la pregunta—

Chase asintió con toda la comprensión.

—Curiosidad. –soltó. Era la misma edad en la que conoció a su Jack. Los recuerdos de verlo por primera vez en esa fiesta, nervioso y sin ganas de tomar alcohol. Era adorable. Sonrió.

—Y... ¿Cómo es tu Jack? —le pregunto con curiosidad—

—Tiene 21 años. –contestó con velocidad. –Es presidente de su propia compañía y hace un café estupendo, como este. –sonrió ante lo último.

—Wow —soltó el pelirrojo, imaginándose dentro de cuatro años y dirigiendo su propia empresa— Eso se escucha genial —sonrió con alegría y miro al Chase sin perder su sonrisa— Gracias. Eres el primero que prueba mi café. Y también el primero que me dice que le gusta —agradeció sinceramente— Cuéntame mas sobre tu dimensión Chase —le pidió—

—Uh... –desvió la mirada en tono pensativo. – Hay autos, celulares y wifi. –soltó sin pensarlo mucho. –Magia no tenemos. –afirmó.

—Nosotros también tenemos esas cosas así que supongo que la única diferencia es la magia —Jack empezó a comer con hambre—

Se sentía tan seguro al lado de ese Chase que estaba seguro de que él no iba a hacerle daño.

—Y, dijiste que estabas celebrando tu aniversario de, cuatro años ¿Verdad?

—Tres. —corrigió sin verle. —Nos conocemos cuatro años, pero nuestra relación dejó de ser de negocios hace tres. —explicó recordando París con una gran sonrisa. —Tú, Jack. ¿Desde hace cuánto que conoces al _otro_ Chase? —preguntó.

—Yo supe de él desde que tenía seis años. Mi abuela me presto sus libros de maldad y ahí estaba la leyenda del Lord Dragon Heylin. Pero no lo conocí hasta hace tres años. Yo ya tenía un año buscando los Shen Gong Wu cuando lo conocí —Jack sonrió— Fue increíble conocer al Gran Chase Young después de haber leído esas cosas geniales sobre el —le explico sin perder su sonrisa ¿Quieres más café? —le pregunto cuando se levantó a rellenar su taza—

Sin decir nada, el mayor le cedió su taza para ver cómo el joven le servía café muy contento.

—Parece que le tienes mucho miedo. —comentó.

—Umh, si... Bueno, yo no soy una persona muy leal que digamos y también soy muy torpe y las cosas casi nunca me salen bien y a pesar de que siempre trato de ayudarlo siempre termino arruinándolo y a Chase no le gusta eso y... —Jack lo miro entonces— Él es muy fuerte, es un maestro del Tai Chi, se puede convertir en dragón y además tiene magia. Hacerlo enojar es querer suicidarte y yo siempre lo hago enfadar pero te juro que lo hago sin querer, yo solo quiero estar con él y que él me deje quedarme a su lado y ayudarle en todo lo que quiera hacer —el pelirrojo estaba levemente sonrojado cuando termino su explicación—

—No trates más, Jack. —dijo en un tono empático —Por tu bien, solo has las cosas que te gusten. Y si eres bueno, no lo hagas gratis. —dijo lo último recargándose y en una risotada. — No eres torpe, solo te pones nervioso, la lealtad se gana con el tiempo y el equivocarse constantemente es la mejor manera de aprender... —soltó sonriente. —Vi tu cambio una vez, y estoy seguro que pasará de nuevo. Solo tienes que proponértelo y comprometerte. —dijo entonces. No dijo nada durante un momento y con una mueca agregó. —Ese Chase necesita relajarse un poco. — _O, probablemente está sexualmente frustrado_ —pensó con una mueca. —

Jack lo miro y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido jamás.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Oh Chase ¡Gracias! —grito con alegría y saltó sobre el más alto, abrazándolo apretadamente— Gracias gracias gracias —repitió sin descanso—

Sin decir nada, el mayor le regresó el abrazo automáticamente para disfrutar la sensación de tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. Aun siendo tan poco tiempo separado del otro, lo extrañaba. Y con esa idea en mente, llevó su rostro al cuello blanco para olerlo bien. El olor era el mismo en sus memorias, con la única diferencia que tenía una pizca de olor a motor. Sin embargo, era atractivo ese aroma en Jack.

Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo pero al sentir la respiración de Chase en su cuello un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y el pelirrojo se alejó de inmediato, avergonzado y asustado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico—

Chase parpadeó sorprendido por lo que sucedió y al ver el rostro del chico, comprendió. —No. —soltó. —Discúlpame, hice algo que te incómodo.

—Es que yo no, no estoy acostumbrado a que me abracen ni a que nadie me toque —le explico—

—Y está muy bien, Jack, no tienes de qué disculparte. —contestó de buena manera.

Jack asintió, tranquilizándose y se sentó de nuevo, mirando sus manos como si fueran el proyecto más interesante que había tenido.

—Chase... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, muy personal, sin que te enojes?

Tomando se su café se encogió de hombros. —Dudo que me enfade.

El pelirrojo tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos.

—¿Crees que algún día Chase se fije en mí del mismo modo que tú te fijaste en tu Jack? —soltó finalmente con el corazón saliéndose del pecho por los nervios—

Chase abrió fuertemente los ojos.

—Uh... —desvió la mirada. —No lo sé. —admitió. —Es tu Chase quién quieres que esté interesado. No yo. —soltó.

—Oh —dijo al escucharlo y se quedó en silencio un momento antes de suspirar y levantar el rostro de nuevo— B—Bueno, si tú y tu Jack tienen tres años juntos seguro que yo conseguiré al menos que Chase me mire como algo más que un chico —internamente Jack se prometió que lo haría y que seguiría los consejos que el Chase amable le estaba dando.

Chase suspiró pesadamente y por segunda vez en el día hizo una muy mala expresión, en otras palabras, la cara del Chase Young que Jack conocía muy bien. —No me agrada esa idea. —confesó.

—¿Po-por qué? —preguntó extrañado—

—Jack, una de las cosas que son mis prioridades es tu felicidad. —al ver que el joven iba a contestar con "de tu Jack", habló antes. —No importa de dónde seas. Sigues siendo Jack. —aclaró. —Verte sufrir, incluso un otro yo como el causante, simplemente no lo soporto. —dijo con mala expresión. —¿No has pensado en hacerte feliz a ti en vez de, uh, a _ese_ Chase? —preguntó.

—Hacerme feliz ¿A mí? —pregunto el pelirrojo, confundido—

Honestamente nunca había pensado en eso porque Chase era su prioridad. Como pensaba en él todo el tiempo siempre quería hacer las cosas bien para él, pero nunca había pensado en sí mismo... Tal vez porque... Porque...

—Pero... Ver a Chase feliz, me hace feliz a mí también... —murmuro contrariado—

—No hagas tu felicidad dependiente de la de alguien más. —contestó con fuerza. Sin que Chase hubiera querido sonaba a reprimenda. Pero, no le encontraba solución más que decirlo—

Jack lo pensó un momento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba en la lucha Xiaolin/Heylin y antes de conocer a Chase su felicidad dependía enteramente de sus victorias o de sus logros pero, luego de conocer al guerrero su vida cambio pro completo. Ver a Chase feliz lo hacía feliz pero, el problema era que Chase casi nunca estaba feliz y mucho menos por causa de Jack.

Pensándolo con atención, había sido antes de conocer a Chase Young cuando él había conseguido ganar más duelos...

Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de algo más ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba de ver a Chase?

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza y entonces comprendió algo más: Era... ¡Era como el combustible para su camioneta! Si compraba el combustible con un proveedor tarde o temprano habría algún problema o se dejaría de producir y entonces no tendría más de su combustible y su camioneta no arrancaría pero, si él producía su propio combustible...

—Entonces no necesito a nadie más para que mi camioneta arranque —murmuro, comprendiendo— Creo que ya lo entendí... Y creo que ese Jack tiene mucha suerte de que seas tan genial —le sonrió—

—Por supuesto –soltó cruzando los brazos. –, soy Chase Young. –dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Jack se rió por lo bajo.

—Sí. Si lo eres —asintió el pelirrojo— ¿Quieres que empecemos a investigar ahora?

—Claro. —soltó poniéndose de pie y entonces se volteó a una de las bestias. — ¿Tengo un estudio? Llévanos.

Jack se levantó también y camino al lado de Chase hasta que el enorme felino los llevo a donde debía estar el estudio del guerrero. Apenas el más alto se acercó las puertas se abrieron solas, revelándoles la habitación que era una amplia sala con las paredes tapizadas de libros de diferentes edades y épocas. Frente a ellos había un escritorio muy elegante y amplio.

El felino los acompaño dentro y se sentó cerca de la puerta, esperando por si su Maestro quería ordenar algo más.

—Espero que Chase este bien —dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta— No creo que este acostumbrado a vivir sin ordenar a los demás y no tener lo que quiere cuando lo quiere...

Chase en seguida hizo un ademán quitándole importancia. —Jack podrá manejarlo. —aseguró tranquilo para sentarse en el escritorio.

/ ºººOoOººº \

—Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Apenas Chase sepa que hacer lo hará de inmediato —replicó el pelirrojo y se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas— Tengo que ir a trabajar y hay que llevarte al hospital —al notar la mirada en el mayor el pelirrojo agregó— Hay que asegurarnos de que este, cambio mágico-dimensional-raro no te hizo nada extraño —le explicó—

Chase le observó con una muy mala cara y entrecerrando los ojos, dudoso del comentario que había dicho el joven. Sin embargo, su sentido común le abofeteó diciendo que la probabilidad de que tuviera algo, era enorme. Que no había remedio. Suspiró.

—Muy bien, si no hay otra opción. –soltó para ponerse de pie y darse cuenta que solo tenía un par de pantalones puestos. –Necesito ropa. –le dijo a Jack.

—Sí. La necesitas —comentó a la ligera— Sígueme

El pelirrojo entró de nuevo a la habitación y abrió el enorme armario para ponerse a revisar entre las muchas prendas que estaban perfectamente ordenadas dentro. Jack tomo un saco oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata y las colocó sobre la cama aunque al mirar a Chase tomo una inspiración profunda.

—Puedes elegir lo que quieras si no te gusta lo que escogí pero te advierto que si escoges algo que no sea apropiado para una oficina tendrás que salir desnudo al hospital. Tal vez así nos atiendan más rápido —sonrió con malicia— Si ven que prefieres andar desnudo a vestirte me creerán cuando les diga que perdiste la razón esta mañana

A Jack nunca, jamás, le había gustado que Chase lo mirara con su expresión de "Señor Malvado de las Finanzas" pero el tener a este otro Chase ahí y poder torturarlo un poquito le daba una satisfacción casi sádica

—Voy al baño a vestirme. Nos iremos apenas estemos listos.

Una vez que el joven se metió al baño, Chase se volteó a ver la ropa que estaba sobre la cama para entonces tomarla y examinarla bien. Se sentían de muy buena calidad y por supuesto, estaban en perfecto estado.

—Parece que en este mundo sigo teniendo clase. –soltó para entonces voltear a ver la puerta del baño. –Bueno, al menos en las cosas materiales. –escupió para comenzar a vestirse. Cuando toco el punto de ponerse la corbata, notó que la que le había dado Spicer era una roja. El mayor la miró con disgusto para sacar una morada con dorado y sonreír con gusto.

—_Sí, muy bien. Me gusta_ –Sonrió—

Jack salió del baño completamente vestido, dándole los últimos ajustes a su corbata, y se encontró con Chase que ya estaba vestido también. El pelirrojo tragó duro al verlo así, Chase se veía perfecto siempre, con o sin ropa encima...

A pesar del poco tiempo que habían estado separados ya lo extrañaba bastante y tal vez fue por eso que camino directamente hacia el hombre y paso las manos por sus hombros, alisando arrugas invisibles en el traje y termino de arreglar la corbata morada.

—Al menos parece que tienes los mismo gustos —murmuro al terminar— ¿Estás listo? —le pregunto levantando su rostro, a centímetros de la cara del mayor—

Chase sintió que se le cerró la garganta al fuerte olor de sumisión que emanaba el joven a tan pocos centímetros de él. Era parecido al de Spicer, pero había algo diferente, no era sumisión total, no. Era sumisión sexual. A esa poca distancia podía sentir lo compatibles que eran. Parecía inevitable, en algún momento tendría que copular con este Spicer, lo quiera o no. Podía sentir las enormes ganas de arrancarle la ropa a _éste_ Spicer para proclamarlo suyo de una vez por todas creciendo en su pecho exigiendo salir a la fuerza en forma de bestia.

Por supuesto, Chase Young no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Aguantando la respiración, soltó simple y ahogado sí, para que entonces el joven se alejara de él y así pudiera respirar. _¿Qué fue eso?_ se preguntó al verlo andar.

—Vamos entonces.

Jack abrió la puerta y espero a que Chase saliera para asegurar la puerta con la llave que su Chase le había dado el día anterior... Lo extrañaba mucho y ¿Era tan malo que se muriera de ganas de hacer el amor con él?

Sacudiendo la cabeza el pelirrojo camino hasta salir del edificio y pararse frente al lujoso auto negro que estaba ya afuera.

—Este es el auto de Chase. Supongo que tú no sabes conducir así que yo conduciré hoy —le dijo, mirándolo por primera vez desde que salieron de la habitación y notó que el mayor se veía un poco extraño— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó preocupado y se acercó de nuevo para tocar su frente— No tienes fiebre pero... Hay que llegar al hospital. Necesito que me digan que estas bien —agrego preocupado—

Aunque ese Chase no era _su_ Chase no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Sola la idea de que pudiera estar enfermo o herido lo hacía sentirse mal.

—¡Estoy bien! –escupió separándose con velocidad del joven y casi correr al asiento del copiloto del auto. –Vamos. –ordenó antes de entrar al vehículo y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Jack se quedó en su lugar, aun con la mano en el aire y terriblemente confundido ¿Acaso...?

¿Acababa de ver un ligero sonrojo en Chase?

Contuvo una risita a duras penas y subió al auto. Fingiendo revisar los espejos giro su rostro disimuladamente y a pesar de que el otro le huyo la mirada cruzando los brazos enfurruñado pudo notar las mejillas todavía con un poco de color.

—_Este hombre esta frustrado sexualmente o nadie se ha preocupado por el en siglos_ —pensó para sí mismo hasta que decidió que probablemente, era una combinación de ambas cosas—

—Chase ama su auto —le dijo para llamar su atención pero el otro se negó a verlo— Te lo digo porque si me ven conduciendo sospecharan a menos que les digas que en serio te sentías mal esta mañana... —Jack lo pensó un momento— Si todo sale bien en el chequeo iremos con lo de la intoxicación, eso explicara cualquier comportamiento poco usual para mi Chase.

El pelirrojo se felicitó a si mismo por ser un genio y un momento después arranco, atravesando la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Young no contestó, no quería hacerlo. Quería regresar a casa de una vez, y ponerse a meditar, a entrenar y causar caos en algún pueblo indefenso... pero ahora, tenía que aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora.

En cuanto llegaron al nosocomio Jack bajo del auto y le puso la alarma. Cuando Chase llego a su lado el pelirrojo lo guio a la sala de urgencia donde, por buena o mala suerte estaba un hombre con la pierna destrozada y una mujer a punto de dar a luz.

—Buenos días —saludo con cordialidad— Mi nombre es Jack, Jack Spicer y necesito al director del hospital de inmediato para un chequeo médico de rutina —le sonrió a la enfermera que apenas escucho su nombre comenzó a sonreír como boba y llamo a su superior—

—El director lo espera en el segundo piso, sala A. Que tenga un buen día señor Spicer. Señor Young —los despidió la mujer—

El pelirrojo camino con seguridad hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón para subir. Apenas llegaron Jack llevo a su acompañante a la sala A donde un enorme hombre rubio los esperaba.

—Hola Jack. Hola Chase Young —saludo con un marcado acento ruso—

—Hola Vlad, cuando tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿Te enfermaste?

—No, para nada pero anoche Chase y yo fuimos a cenar y esta mañana despertó sintiéndose algo extraño ¿Puedes revisarlo?

—Claro si, siéntate aquí señor Young

Young lo observó un minuto con duda para que cautelosamente obedeciera y se sentara en silencio. Él conocía a ese hombre, claro. Otro idiota cómo Spicer. Dudar de su diploma de médico era obvio.

Jack observo en silencio como Vlad hacia las revisiones de rutina y preguntas básicas normales. Chase estaba bastante receloso pero no se quejó en absoluto.

—Señor Young parece tener salud perfecta. Incluso tiene reflejos más rápidos que antes. Sus pupilas reaccionan rápido, su vista aguda y su oído es muy bueno. Señor Young tiene que decirnos como consiguió mejorar tanto —les dijo el médico— Todo lo demás es normal. Todo bien. Incluso los rasguños de Jack en su espalda se ven bien —les dijo con una sonrisa pícara—

El pelinegro no pudo evitar poner una expresión de horror para que sin decir nada hiciera que Vlad se tragara esa sonrisa en menos de un segundo.

—¿Ves? —se volvió a Jack. —No tengo nada. —dijo lo último entre dientes.

—Bueno, tienes mis arañazos en la espalda —sonrió el pelirrojo— Ahora estoy más tranquilo, muchas gracias Vlad —Jack le tendió la mano al rubio— En unas horas transferirse a tu cuenta el pago ¿Estamos?

—Perfecto, un gusto como siempre Jack —se despidió el médico y los acompañó a la salida del hospital—

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Chase camino al auto.

—Ahora vamos a trabajar —Jack abrió el coche y cuando entraron el pelirrojo se giró a verlo— Tenemos que actuar como si todo fuera normal para que nadie sospeche nada. Podría ser muy peligroso para nuestras empresas Chase. Alguien podría aprovechar la oportunidad y destrozarnos. Hay que ser muy, muy cuidadosos —le dijo con seriedad y entonces tomo la mano del mayor entre las suyas, apretándola contra su pecho— Recuerda que para el resto del mundo tu eres el mismo Chase Young de siempre, con el que he estado saliendo los últimos tres años y el que ayer me pidió que me mudara con el... ¿Hay algo que quieras que te cuente sobre mi Chase?

Young le vio de abajo para arriba y sin decir nada, aun, separó su mano de las de Jack para acomodarse en su asiento de forma que se alejara del joven.

—Uh... ¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó.

—Es el presidente de su propia compañía; Heylin Co. Una de las empresas más grandes del planeta. Su asistente se llama Maurice y Chase confía en el así que no vayas a acribillarlo con la mirada como parece que te gusta hacer —le advirtió—

Chase frunció el ceño ante la declaración.

—Yo no hago tal cosa. —gruñó desviando la mirada.

Jack se rió finalmente, mirándolo con un poco de empatía. Él podría no ser su Chase pero era un Chase que podía ser agradable si se lo proponía.

—Si lo haces pero tienes razones para ello. Todo esto es estresante para ambos pero debe ser peor para ti —le dijo con tranquilidad— Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Para mí, una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida es Chase, y aunque no seas el mismo hombre que yo conozco no dejas de ser Chase Young.

El hombre entonces se volteó a ver al joven para observarlo durante unos minutos para entonces suspirar pesadamente.

—Muy bien. —soltó con una expresión más tranquila. —¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

—Bueno, en primer lugar tienes que revisar tu horario para el día de hoy. Chase es conocido como el señor Malvado de las Finanzas y, aunque es un inversionista disfruta aplastando a sus enemigos así que no te con tengas —Jack le guiñó— Sin piedad. Normalmente revisa las acciones para saber cómo está el panorama financiero. Si las acciones subieron o bajaron y entonces toma una decisión; comprar o rematar compañías pequeñas. Vivir o morir... Algo me dice que no será demasiado diferente a lo que acostumbras —sonrió—

—¿Finanzas? —soltó parpadeando con velocidad, para entonces perderse en la sorpresa. — ¿Cuál es mi horario?

—No estoy muy seguro. Somos socios pero no trabajamos juntos exactamente. Aunque recuerdo que Chase menciono algo sobre no tener juntas hoy en caso de que quisiéramos seguir con la celebración hasta la mañana... —Jack se perdió un momento, recordando las manos de su amante sobre su cuerpo y después cerro los ojos, obligándose a regresar al presente— Apenas lleguemos a la oficina le pedirás a Maurice tu horario para el día de hoy y yo me quedare cerca para orientarte antes de irme... —el pelirrojo se detuvo de pronto, mirándolo con atención— Sabes algo de finanzas ¿Verdad?

Chase desvió la mirada un segundo para entonces volverse a Jack. —Tengo una ligera idea. —admitió.

—Umh... ¿Qué tan ligera? —le preguntó cauteloso. Necesitaba saber si Chase podía al menos aparentar ser el Chase que dominaba la economía en casi todo el globo—

Sin contestar se encogió de hombros por un momento para entonces agregar.

—No soy estúpido, creo que puedo manejarlo un día.

—Suponiendo que solo te quedes un día aquí, cosa que dudo mucho –agregó Jack con tono despreocupado— Pero bueno, iremos sobre la marcha por hoy. Por la noche nos ocuparemos planear los próximos días.

Young asintió con expresión determinante, estaba listo para lo que se le presentara al frente... o eso es lo cree. El auto se estacionó y se bajaron de buena manera como si el día fuera a ser exitoso.

* * *

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?  
**

**Gracias por su review a: **

-Freaku

-Dayris

**Nos alegra mucho que el fic este gustando y por eso seguimos trabajando arduamente para sacar nuevos capítulos: Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Pretendiendo

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Saludos!  
**

**De parte de Suriee y de Manny-Heatlook**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Pretendiendo**

Al momento de llegar al edifico, mínimo diez personas se le acercaron para consulta sobre la bolsa, algunos empezaron a gritar y a empujarse para tener alcance directo con el presidente. Ante ello, Young en seguida los esquivó y atrajo a Jack a su cuerpo. — ¡No dijiste que esto pasaría! —susurró en un grito ahogado.

Jack tuvo que tragarse la risa que estaba a punto de soltar y sonrió, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle y darle a los demás la impresión de que era algo personal.

—Lo olvide. Lo siento —se disculpó— Diles que tienes una llamada importante y que los atenderás después en tu oficina.

Asintió con una expresión en la que se podía leer su confusión y su ira. No estaba contento, y probablemente seguiría así el resto del día. Sin embargo, esa expresión se transformó a una más serena a la que tenía.

—Cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir, espero verla por escrito en mi oficina en treinta minutos. —declaró para que en seguida la gente saliera corriendo hacerlo.

—Nunca me canso de eso —murmuro Jack con una sonrisa divertida y camino al lado del más alto hasta el elevador—

Llegaron al último piso en unos minutos y apenas se abrieron las puertas el asistente de Chase dejo lo que estaba haciendo para saludar a su Jefe.

—Buenos días Maurice —saludó el pelirrojo de inmediato para darle tiempo al pelinegro de componerse—

Al entrar se dio cuenta que un joven con enormes lentes le sonreía felizmente y al escuchar el saludo de Jack, se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Maurice. – saludó con un ademán.

El joven tomó eso como inicio. –Señor Young, llamó el secretario general de Texlo, espera que confirme el miércoles para la junta con Alfa y Eva para discutir el plan Invierno. –avisó.

Chase se quedó mudo durante un minuto darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de quienes eran esas personas. ¿Qué plan era ese? Parpadeó. –Espero que tengan armamento para una alianza conmigo. –declaró.

Maurice parpadeó. – ¿Ahora quiere involucrarse en el mercado de armas, Señor? ...Puedo arreglar eso. –soltó.

El pelirrojo, al notar el aprieto en el que estaba el más alto decidió intervenir de momento y seguir con lo que había pensado antes de salir de su departamento.

—Chase ha estado pensando en eso desde hace tiempo pero aún no ha tomado una decisión —le dijo al otro— No lo sofoques demasiado Maurice ¿Recuerdas que anoche salimos a cenar? —pregunto mientras empujaba ligeramente al pelinegro por la espalda rumbo a su oficina— Pues Chase despertó esta mañana con una ligera intoxicación por la comida ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué clase de restaurante de cinco estrellas con tres estrellas Michelin se permite servir alimentos que podrían matar a alguien? —exclamó indignado—

Maurice parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Intoxicación? –soltó plasmado. –¿Quiere que haga una cita con el abogado? –preguntó con preocupación en el rostro y sacando su celular.

—Si Maurice. Aplástalos —le dijo Jack con frialdad mientras pensaba en que debía doblar la cantidad que iba a enviarle a Vlad y pedirle que montara un reporte falso— Es una lástima por el restaurant pero necesitamos cubrirte en caso de que cometas algún error —le susurro al mayor en el oído antes de que entraran por la puerta— Y ésta, es su oficina señor Young ¿Qué te parece?

Young no contestó, sino que examinó el lugar con la mirada para adentrarse y sentarse en el escritorio y entonces, sorprender a Jack con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Me gusta. —declaró felizmente.

Jack se quedó mudo un momento, reconociendo la sonrisa de su Chase en la expresión del mayor.

Los dos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes que lo confundía demasiado... El pelirrojo avanzó hacia él y lo miro de arriba a abajo. Él era su Chase, y a la vez no lo era.

—Necesito esto. Por favor, no te muevas —le pidió y al momento siguiente se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo apretadamente y acercó su rostro al cuello del mayor, aspirando profundamente el aroma— _Es parecido al de Chase_ —pensó— _Pero tiene un toque de... ¿azufre_?

Chase sintió cada fibra de su ser reaccionar al joven sentado en su regazo. Pero, al mismo tiempo se quedó helado en su lugar y no encontró el respirar. Se dijo que _no_ debía de respirar, si lo hacía, no podría ser responsable de sus actos, y teniendo un escritorio tan grande en frente...

—Y-ya es suficiente. —musitó con fuerza para que sorprendiera a Jack que en vez de tirarlo, el mayor solo se levantó con él en brazos. —Estoy seguro que tienes cosas que nacer y que yo también. —dijo caminando hacia la puerta sin soltarlo—

—Uuhh... —asintió el pelirrojo, sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse poco a poco por la cercanía y por el hecho de ser cargado en brazos por el hombre que horas atrás le estaba gritando— Las tengo... Pero, dime una cosa antes de que me vaya ¿Quieres? —Jack pasó sus dedos por el cabello del mayor, tomándolo de la nuca con una idea demasiado perversa en mente— Estás demasiado tenso todo el tiempo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo Chase? Porque yo, yo tuve sexo anoche... —susurro en su oído y procuro sostenerse bien, en caso de que al otro se le ocurriera tirarlo o estamparlo contra la pared—

Young no se inmutó, sino que sin decir nada acercó su rostro al del joven quién en seguida cerro los ojos pero el mayor se detuvo en seguida.

—Mh. No, gracias. —dijo sorprendiendo al joven al momento en el que lo soltó y se separó de él.

Jack parpadeó confundido y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Se alejó del más alto y carraspeo para componerse.

—Es... —comenzó pero se detuvo— Eres más divertido de lo que dejas ver —sonrió— Este es tu teléfono, si necesitas algo solo llámame —le explicó rápidamente para después abrir la puerta— Nos vemos para ir a comer —fue lo último que le dijo y salió de la oficina, recriminándose lo cerca que se había puesto del otro—

El pelinegro observó el teléfono con extrañes para dejarlo en el escritorio y entonces suspirar pesadamente y acomodarse en el escritorio.

—Bueno –soltó— ¿Qué tan difícil ha de ser trabajar en esto seis horas? —se preguntó viendo el reloj con una mueca—

/ ºººOoOººº \

Varias horas después Jack se encontró a si mismo casi enterrado entre los cientos de libros que habían estado revisando. Un par de los guerreros felinos, los más antiguos al servicio de Chase, se habían quedado en la biblioteca para llevarles más y más volúmenes.

—Encontré algo sobre viajes dimensionales pero habla sobre cambios completos y por medio de un ritual, no sobre aparecer un buen día en el cuerpo de un otro yo... ¿Tú encontraste algo más?

—¿Qué, disculpa? —soltó saliendo de su concentración sometida en un libro con el título de "La Historia de la Economía". Al momento en el que parpadeó un par de veces se dio cuenta de la pregunta —¡Oh! Lo siento, Jack, es que... —soltó alzando el libro —Me enganchó —se rió—

El pelirrojo sintió la urgencia de chocar su cabeza sobre el libro de hechizos oscuros que había estado leyendo.

—Umh... No creo que podamos avanzar mucho así... —le dijo el chico—

Chase soltó una risotada ante el comentario.

—Lo siento, Jack. –dijo levantándose de su asiento. –Lo que pasa es que cada vez que leo _magia_ me cuesta creerlo. –se explicó. –Para mí, magia es sacar animales de un sombrero. –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero tú tienes magia ahora. Tienes la magia de Chase —le dijo el pelirrojo, contrariado— Y ya me viste usar las garras del tigre dorado también.

Para Jack era algo difícil entender que el hombre frente a él fuera escéptico a pesar de que se había despertado esa misma mañana en una dimensión diferente a la que vivía. Incluso él, años atrás, había creído de inmediato cuando Wuya le contó sobre los Shen Gong Wu.

Chase negó entonces. — ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad estoy dormido o estoy alucinando por alguna intoxicación?

Jack no contestó y claramente el mayor no agregó nada a su pregunta, la habitación se congeló en un silencio sepulcral.

Jack supuso que no todas las personas eran iguales y estuvo a punto de regresar a su libro cuando un tigre le acercó un libro que parecía un poco más nuevo que el resto de los que había revisado; Viajes y Proyecciones Astrales

—Esto parece interesante... —el pelirrojo tomo el libro y lo abrió de inmediato para comenzar a leerlo—

Cuando estaba por terminar el primer capítulo el gruñido bajo del tigre hizo de diera un salto por el susto, pensando que era a él a quien estaba a punto de atacar pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que los guerreros miraban fijamente a la puerta que se abrió un minuto después, dejando entrar a Wuya, rodeada de los enormes felinos.

—Hola Chase... —saludo con bruja con voz melosa y se acercó al guerrero, caminando con sensualidad— Necesito tu ayuda para conseguir un Shen Gong Wu...

El mayor en seguida despegó su mirada del libro para ver a la mujer de cabellos rojos. La expresión tranquila se destrozó por completo.

—No voy a comprarte nada. –aseguró con una risotada como si lo que ella hubiera dicho fuera un gran chiste—

Jack abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la respuesta de Chase y al mirar a Wuya se dio cuenta de que la bruja estaba igual de sorprendida que él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y qué es eso de...? ¿Acaso acabas de reírte de mí? —pregunto la mujer, entre confundida y enojada—

El pelirrojo por su parte se levantó de un salto ¡Tenía que evitar que Chase se delatará a sí mismo o podía meterse en demasiados problemas! Por desgracia, al hacerlo las montañas de libros que estaban a su alrededor se derrumbaron y tanto Wuya como Chase se giraron a verlo.

—¿Y qué está haciendo Jack aquí?

Chase en seguida vio a Jack y luego se volteó a ver a Wuya.

—Jack me está ayudando con una investigación. –declaró el mayor. –Son muchos libros para encontrar lo que busco en poco tiempo. –sonrió.

Al verlo, la bruja se quedó pasmada a la imagen del hombre sonriéndole a los dos por dos razones. Una, Chase no sonríe, y la segunda era porque Chase no necesita la ayuda de Spicer.

Jack sintió un ataque de pánico al ver la expresión de Wuya y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pasar algo muy, muy malo. Aterrado, comenzó a mover los brazos en el aire para llamar la atención del guerrero y una vez que Chase lo miro, el chico negó con la cabeza, rogándole internamente que no se descubriera o las cosas se iban a complicar.

—Ch-Chase me dijo que tenía que buscar información... —tartamudeo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la bruja y fingió tropezarse para caer casi encima del pelinegro y susurrar con rapidez: _Tienes que fingir por favor, recuerda lo que te dije de Chase y de que el me odia si ella lo sabe nos va a matar a todos_— ¡Lo—lo siento! ¡Lo siento no quise...! ¡Por favor no me mates Chase recuerda que estoy ayudando! —le suplicó de rodillas, juntando sus manos—

Por tan solo un segundo, la expresión que sostuvo el mayor fue de horror, pero al momento de comprender, la cambió tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta cuál tenía antes. Ahora, era _Chase Young_.

—Te dije que te pusieras a trabaja, _Spicer_ –dijo rechinando los dientes. – ¿O es que de verdad quieres que te catalogue de inútil?

—¡N-no! —el pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato y prácticamente saltó al pequeño espacio donde había estado antes, abriendo los libros— Estoy investigando, mira investigo, leo libros... —dijo con terror y se escondió detrás del volumen para ocultar su rostro—

Lo curioso de todo es que no fingió el miedo, él estaba aterrado de que Wuya pudiera hacerle algo a Chase si se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Pero Chase... —escucho a la bruja— Si necesitabas ayuda pudiste haberme pedido a mí que viniera... —le dijo con sensualidad, pasando los dedos por el hombre del guerrero—

Chase no sonrió. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo ahora, y al ver como la mujer se comportaba, le dio asco. Si ella se viera.

—No te molestes. –soltó tranquilo. –Estoy seguro que el trabajo hubiera avanzado lento… ya vez, _Spicer_ es joven y hace las cosas rápido. –dijo entonces para ver la reacción ofendida en la cara de la mujer.

—¿Co...? ¿Cómo te atreves...? —comenzó la bruja pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Chase se detuvo—

Había ciertos límites que no se debían cruzar bajo ninguna razón.

—Tienes razón, parece que es lo único para lo que Jack parece servir —le dio la razón— Pero ¿Vas a ayudarme a conseguir este Shen Gong Wu? La esfera de Sheng podría ser muy útil para convertir a los monjes en nuestros aliados y evitar tratar de nuevo con esas pestes...

Chase lo pensó un momento, no quería creer que lo que estaban hablando fuera realmente real, pero aparentemente no había de otra.

Young asintió entonces. –Si no hay caso. –suspiró. –Espérame en la sala de audiencias. –dijo al fin para hacer a la mujer sonreír.

Apenas Wuya salió de la habitación Jack dejo escapar un largo suspiro, bajando el volumen con el que había estado escondiéndose.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca —y entonces pensó en algo mas— ¿Por qué la trataste así cuando llego? —le pregunto confundido— ¿Wuya es tu amiga en tu dimensión?

—Pues, no necesariamente es mi amiga, pero no es mi enemiga. —se explicó el mayor con tranquilidad—

—Umh... Pues ella no es alguien muy confiable —le dijo el pelirrojo— Hay que tener mucho cuidado... Creo que será mejor que los acompañe, por si las cosas se complican

Chase asintió entonces. —Me parece bien. Allá ella tampoco es muy fiable. —confesó. —Ve con ella mientras me cambio. —ordenó haciendo notar que estaba en pijamas.

—Si —obedeció de inmediato pero a medio camino se detuvo en seco— Pero, tú no sabes cómo se viste Chase...

El mayor entonces se volteó a ver una de las bestias para regresarse a Jack. —Creo que me las arreglaré. —sonrió.

Jack cambio su mirada de Chase al felino y decidió que el pelinegro tenía razón, aunque le hubiera encantado ver al guerrero sin ropa... El pelirrojo se sonrojo por el pensamiento y camino hasta donde Wuya esperaba. La bruja lo miro con molestia y de inmediato le pregunto qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—Chase me ordenó que lo esperara aquí —respondió, diciendo la verdad a medias—

Young fue guiado a sus aposentos por unas de las bestias y le mostraron la armadura lista para usarse. No pudo evitar admirarla antes de usarla. El problema es que tuvo que usar ayuda para ponérsela, no porque no pudiera cargarla, eso no era problema, sino que no tenía idea de cómo ponerse eso. Pero lo logró.

Con la armadura lista, se encaminó a la sala de audiencias para encontrar a Wuya sosteniendo al joven del cuello de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber en mal tono.

—Este muchacho es una molestia. Vino aquí a molestarme.

—Ya, te dije que, Chase me ordenó que, viniera —le dijo el chico con esfuerzo, luchando contra el agarre de la bruja—

—Él está diciendo la verdad. —afirmó. — ¿Acaso alguna vez él ha mentido en mi palabra? —pregunto viendo a la bruja a los ojos intensamente. Ambos sabían la respuesta. Sin contestar, ella soltó a Jack para que se alejara rápidamente de ella.

Jack se alisó la chaqueta y miro a la bruja con odio. Chase estaba cerca así que sabía que estaba seguro pero, aun si no lo estuviera debería protegerse a sí mismo... El pelirrojo pensó en lo que había hablado con el pelinegro por la mañana y se dio cuenta de que debía comenzar a tomar confianza en sí mismo; él era capaz de muchas cosas y podía hacer mucho más.

Wuya le gruño y el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, enfrentándola.

Ya no dejaría que nadie pasara encima de él. Chase tenía razón, tenía que buscar su felicidad.

—Pero Chase ¿Por qué quieres llevarlo con nosotros? No es más que un estorbo —le dijo la bruja con voz melosa—

—Puedo ser molesto pero soy más inteligente de lo que tu jamás podrás ser, bruja —le respondió en pelirrojo. Estaba muriéndose de miedo ¡Pero se sentía tan bien poder decirlo!—

—Basta. —intervino el mayor. —Será mejor que nos vayamos o serán los dos quienes estorben. —gruñó el guerrero con enfado—

Jack se acercó a Chase de inmediato, sorprendido por su gran actuación aunque no lo dejo ver. Tenía que concentrarse en fingir que todo era normal y debía buscar la manera de ayudar al pelinegro cuando lo necesitara, si ser demasiado obvio.

—Dile a Wuya que nos lleve hasta allá o va a querer que tú lo hagas —le susurro el chico en voz baja mientras la bruja arreglaba su cabello—

Chase parpadeó. — ¿Tengo un auto, acaso? —preguntó de buen humor.

—No, tienes magia ¡Estamos acostumbrados a que nos tele transportes o vueles! —le respondió ¿Por qué Chase no podía recordar que tenía magia? Si a él le pasara algo por el estilo, lo primero que haría sería probar sus poderes nuevos—

El mayor entonces hizo una expresión de extrañes, no seguro de lo que había dicho Jack. ¿Realmente él podía hacer esas cosas? ¿Había algún precio? ¿Algo qué hacer? ¿Cómo funcionaba? Hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo eso funciona? -preguntó.

Jack cabeceo confundido.

—No lo sé... —murmuro finalmente— Chase nunca ha querido tenerme cerca así que no soy precisamente la persona que conoce todos sus secretos pero, no sé... Bueno, era como que él podía hacer cosas simplemente deseándolas. O eso me parecía a mí...

—¿Ah, sí? —soltó Young con una sonrisa ¿Lo que sea con desearlo? — Eso suena peligroso Jack. —admitió—

—No creo que lo sea para Chase —el pelirrojo inclino un poco el rostro— No te asustes pero la verdad es, que Chase vendió su alma a cambio de la sopa Lao Mang Long que lo hace inmortal y le da esos poderes geniales...

—¿Nos vamos ahora Chase? —preguntó Wuya cuando se acercó a ellos y Jack miro al mayor, expectante—

—Llévanos. —ordenó con fuerza sin ver a Jack. —Este no sé dónde está.

La bruja hizo un ruido muy, muy bajo con la garganta pero obedeció igualmente, envolviéndolos en una esfera de luz. Un momento después los tres aparecieron sobre una enorme roca, en medio de un desierto.

—La esfera de Sheng tiene que estar por aquí, puedo sentirlo cerca —les dijo Wuya, mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo—

Jack por su parte reviso su reloj—localizador de Wu y se dio cuenta de que había estado apagado

—_Por eso no sonó la alarma_ —pensó el pelirrojo y lo encendió. De inmediato las flechas comenzaron a marcar la dirección— Esta en dirección a la derecha a unos, cincuenta metros… —les aviso a ambos—

—Vamos entonces. —musitó Chase con la actitud de un niño en un museo. Sin darles oportunidad de hablar. Tomó a Jack en brazos y saltó de la roca para caer a un lado con toda la gracia que Chase Young podía tener. —-¿Quieres caminar? —preguntó divertido al ver la expresión del pelirrojo.

—S-sí —respondió el chico de inmediato y apenas toco el suelo se alejó unos pasos del guerrero, temblando como una hoja—

Fue en ese momento en el que Wuya se acercó a Chase y se inclinó sobre su costado, hablándole al oído.

—No sé qué estás planeando ahora Chase pero sea lo que sea estas afectando a Jack más de lo que conseguí —le dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó de él, luciendo bastante satisfecha—

—Veamos… La dirección marca aquí… —Jack empezó a caminar siguiendo a su localizador hasta que una repentina sombra cayó sobre ellos— Oh no…

—¡Jack Spicer! Prepárate para una humillante derrota —escucho por encima de sus cabezas y los monjes Xiaolin aterrizaron cerca de ellos— ¡Entréganos el Shen Gong Wu ahora! —le exigió Omi, igual que siempre—

—¡Ni siquiera estoy cerca de él bola de boliche! —grito Jack molesto y Omi se detuvo, pensándolo un momento—

—Entonces ¡No te acerques al Shen Gong Wu ahora! —le gritó y Jack rodó los ojos—

Chase ignoró a los_ niños_ para entonces caminar la distancia que Jack había indicado para entonces encontrar el Wu. Al verlo medio enterrado en la area, en seguida lo saco. Lo sacudió para quitarle el exceso y se volteó a Wuya.

—¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Está baratija? —le preguntó con extrañes. —-Creo que necesitas ir de compras en vez de recoger cacharro. —le comentó con una mueca.

—Chase tiene el Shen Gong Wu —grito Kimiko y de inmediato los monjes se lanzaron a él—

Jack corrió también a donde estaba el guerrero y gracias a que no se habían alejado llegó primero, escondiéndose detrás de su espalda.

—Vienen por el Wu. Tienes que pelear Chase, recuerda que eres un guerrero y un Maestro del Tai Chi —le dijo el pelirrojo con urgencia mientras los monjes se acercaban más y más a ellos—

—_No he hecho Tai Chi desde que tengo doce años_. —pensó el mayor antes de que sus instintos actuaran antes que él. Le dio a Jack el Shen Gong Wu para mantenerlo justo detrás de él y entonces bloquear los ataques de los niños con sus manos. Quedando nada más Omi quién realmente le forzaba usar ambas manos. —Basta. —escupió tomando a Omi desde el cuello de su ropa. —Ésta definitivamente no es la manera de conseguir las cosas. —reprendió molesto. —Debería darte vergüenza por portarte así frente a tus mayores.

Omi se detuvo al instante al escuchar el regaño del guerrero.

—Y-yo…Lo siento Chase Young. No quise faltarte al respeto como mi mayor y superior en el Tai Chi —se disculpó de inmediato ante la sorpresa del resto de los presentes—

—Muy bien. —soltó complacido y bastante sonriente. — ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó al ponerse de rodillas frente el niño.

—Tengo 11 años —respondió Omi de inmediato, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda—

—Oh. —soltó el mayor sonriendo. —Y dime. ¿Te gustan los dulces? —preguntó con su sonrisa gentil.

—Sí. Me gustan mucho —sonrió el pequeño monje— Aunque el Maestro Fung dice que no debo comer muchos dulces porque es malo para los dientes y para mi entrenamiento —le dijo con inocencia—

—Omi no dejes que te engañe —grito Raimundo—

—Ch-Chase… —Jack se acercó a ellos, abrazando el Wu apretadamente— Tenemos que irnos —el pelirrojo agradeció que su Chase tuviera una debilidad por Omi porque si no hubiera sido por eso se habría visto muchísimo más obvio su cambio de actitud—

—Ya veo... –soltó asintiendo con una sonrisa. –Yo creo que esa es la mejor edad para los dulces. –confiesa para que pasara su mano a la oreja de Omi y de allí sacara una enorme paleta dejando al niño pasmado en su lugar. –Este es tu premio por disculparte. –declaró Young tendiéndosela a Omi para separarla rápidamente. —Tienes que prometer que la comerás después de la cena. –dijo con una mirada llena de cautela.

Estaban muertos.

Muertos, muertos, muertos y enterrados.

Eso fue lo que pensó Jack, con pánico, y comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad la manera de encerrarse en la ciudadela y protegerla de cualquier cosa que quisiera entrar.

—Ohhh... Eso es sorprendente —exclamó el más pequeño de los monjes, tomando el dulce— Tu lado bueno está siendo bueno otra vez Chase Young. Puedes regresar a ser bueno con nosotros cuando quieras —declaró solemne, aunque era difícil verlo así cuando cargaba una paleta que era tan grande como su cabeza— Y prometo que la comeré después de la cena para no arruinar mi apellido

—Apetito —corrigió Raimundo desde algún lugar pero Jack no le prestó atención ¡Tenían que irse! ¡Huir! Wuya los miraba ya con sospecha ¿Qué iban a hacer?—

—Ahora entiendo... Omi aún es un niño así que lo más fácil es atraerlo con dulces y fingiendo que es bueno otra vez —la bruja sonrió entonces— No cabe duda que Chase es un genio —el peso del mundo se alejó de los hombros de Jack por un momento—

—Vámonos, por favor —le suplicó el pelirrojo al guerrero, mirándolo a los ojos—

—Muy bien. —soltó el mayor poniéndose de pie para entonces volver a ver a Omi. —Puedes visitarme cuando quieras. —sin más, se regresó a dónde Wuya para quitarle a Jack el Wu y mostrárselo a la mujer. — ¿Es esto lo que querías? —preguntó. La bruja en seguida sonrió con intención de tomarlo para que Chase se lo quitara del camino. —Primero, llévanos a casa. Tú nos llevaste, tú nos regresas. —al escucharlo, la mujer carraspeó y se preparó para irse y llevarlo con ella.

—Hey, esperen... ¡Chase tiene la esfera!

—¡Otra vez no...!

Fue lo último que Jack escucho de los monjes y al minuto siguiente estaban de regreso en la ciudadela. El pelirrojo miro a la bruja con cautela. El Wu parecía ser bastante peligroso ¿Y si la bruja lo usaba en su contra? Jack lo haría... Y Wuya había sido su Maestra

—No creo que sea buena idea dárselo —le susurro al guerrero—

—¿No? —preguntó volteándose a ver el Wu. —Si ese es el caso. —dijo para que apareciera un león a lado de Chase. —Ve a guardarlo, por favor. —ordenó y la bestia se fue. El problema fuer cuando la bruja hizo una expresión de horror.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué estas guardando MI Shen Gong Wu? —le pregunto furiosa y Jack dio un paso al frente, a pesar de que sus piernas estaban temblando—

—Yo creo que Chase sabe que piensas traicionarlo usando la esfera de Sheng —a pesar de que intento decirlo con seguridad su voz se escucho muy baja—

—¡Pequeño gusano! —le grito la mujer y Jack retrocedió, cerrando los ojos por instinto y esperando el golpe de Wuya—

La bruja sintió como su cuerpo se detuvo en seco para ver al mismo Chase Young sosteniéndola de la cintura con un agarre de hierro.

—No permito este comportamiento en mi casa. —dijo en un tono tan gélido que se sintió. Wuya lo sintió, Jack lo sintió. Fue entonce aparecieron bestias por todos lados, gruñendo y amenazando a la mujer. —Muéstrenle la salida. —ordenó con el mismo tono.

Las piernas de Jack dejaron de sostenerlo finalmente y el pelirrojo cayó de rodillas, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder; Había podido sentir el frío atravesarlo y la ola de magia que se desprendió del guerrero

—Gr-gracias Chase... —le dijo desde el piso. Después de todo lo que había pasado iba a necesitar un momento para recuperarse y poder levantarse otra vez—

Al ver que el pelirrojo había caído al suelo, el mayor fue enseguida auxiliarle. Le sostuvo de los hombros y le llevo a su pecho para poder velro de cerca sin problemas. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un tono muy preocupado. — ¿Te lastimó?

—Es-Es... —Jack se congeló al sentir a Chase tan cerca y sintió algo en su estómago la verlo tan cerca— Bien... —murmuro—

Sus manos se movieron sin pensarlo y se sujeto de su torso, sonrojándose intensamente.

—Estoy bien —sonrió con nerviosismo— Gracias por, por no dejar que me lastimara...

Jamás dejaría tal cosa. –aseguró el_ inmortal_.

Al tener al joven tan cerca, Chase no pudo evitar en apretarlo más mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello blanco, ahogándose de la deliciosa esencia. Quería besarlo. Iba a besarlo.

Jack se quedó quieto. Se sentía tan seguro y protegido en brazos de Chase que no le importaba nada más... El pelinegro acercó su rostro y Jack cerró los ojos, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no quería saberlo, sólo quería quedarse así, con Chase, siempre... Entonces sintió el calor de los labios sobre su boca y algo en su cabeza estalló, intentando asimilarlo pero antes de hacerlo saltó lejos del más alto, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado

¿Lo había besado?

No estaba seguro, no, su cerebro no lo había procesado pero ahora en lo único que pensaba era que _ese_ Chase debía extrañar a _su_ Jack... Pero ahora, Jack no quería que se fuera... Quería que se quedara con él...

El mayor no puedo evitar quedarse en shock ante la acción que el pelirrojo había hecho. Suspiró, su puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. —dijo sin voltear a ver a Jack y sin darle oportunidad de contestar, puesto ya se había ido.

El pelirrojo paso las manos por su cabeza y tiro sus gogles al suelo sin darse cuenta ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no se había quedado donde estaba? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Se quedó de pie en la sala un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía que hacer ¿Ir a buscar a Chase y disculparse o ir a casa y continuar con sus expe...?

—¡Deje el convertidor encendido! —gritó al darse cuenta de que uno de sus experimentos más delicados se había quedado encendido y si el calor se salía de control, acabaría teniendo una explosión nuclear— ¡Lo siento Chase! ¡Soy un idiota! —le gritó a la nada, esperando que lo hubiera escuchado—

Regreso a la habitación de los libros, tomo las garras del tigre dorado y fue directo a casa. Primero evitaría la destrucción de media China y después pensaría en que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas con el guerrero.

* * *

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?  
**

**Gracias por su review a: **

-nekito-chan

-Freaku

**Un nuevo capítulo!  
**

**Ah, el roce hace el cariño~**

**O algo así .-. **


	5. Nostalgia

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Suriee y Manny-Heatlook los saludan!  
**

**Esta semana hemos tenido que cortar el capítulo a la mitad ya que pasan bastantes cosas por lo que esta vez, sabremos lo que pasa con CanonChase y AUJack, pero no sabemos lo que pasara con AUChase y CanonJack hasta la siguiente semana **

**¡Pero no desesperen!**

**Hay ciertas cositas que estamos preparando para ustedes que estamos seguras, les gustaran bastante. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Nostalgia**

Chase Young se recargó sobre la silla del enorme escritorio, estaba cansado, pero no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Nunca había visto tantos números en su vida. Nunca había tomado tantas decisiones en un día. Jamás había comprado acciones que en medio hora subieran un 30%. A punto de quedarse dormido en el lugar, Maurice entró al lugar para levantarlo.

—Señor. –soltó con gracia. —Le recuerdo que tiene comida con el Señor Spicer.

—Ah, sí. –suspiró. —¿En dónde Maurice? —preguntó masajeando su sienes.

—En dónde usual. –musitó antes de irse.

Al estar solo, Chase no encontró otra cosa más que estrellar su cabeza con el escritorio _¿Dónde jodidos es lo usual?_

Jack salió de su oficina un poco más temprano de lo usual, con Ashley detrás de él gritándole por salir más _temprano_ cuando había llegado _tarde_ ¿Por qué Jack la tenía como su asistente? Porque a pesar de lo molesta, pesada y obsesionada con los gatos que era, Ashley era tan buena para el trabajo como lo era Maurice para el suyo. La ventaja de la loca de los gatos es que ella era una chica que ya había sido engañada por un hombre; Ashley era despiadada.

Y si había algo que Jack había aprendido de su padre era eso: "Hay menos ira en el infierno que en una mujer despechada". Por suerte el pelirrojo siempre estuvo a salvo de ello, poniéndose en el lugar de su simpático y apuesto amigo gay. Eso funciono para él al menos, fue el único hombre de la oficina que no sufrió su ira.

—Tengo una cita con Chase —le explico mientras salía de la oficina—

—¡Tienes más citas que atender! —le grito la rubia—

—Pero no son citas con Chase —sonrió el pelirrojo y subió al auto, despidiéndose de ella— Encárgate de todo, _Katnappe _—ronroneo el apodo que le había dado—

—¡Jack Spicer! —escucho el grito de rabia y acelero, alejándose a toda velocidad—

Llego a la oficina de Chase en unos minutos y subió al último piso, saludando a Maurice que lo miro con extrañez y toco la puerta dos veces antes de entrar.

—Hola Chase ¿Qué tal va todo?

Chase se encontraba en medio de la habitación, en el suelo y con posición de loto. No pensaba en nadie y no quería ver a nadie. Por ende ignoró al pelirrojo que había entrado al lugar.

Jack se extrañó al verlo en esa posición pero avanzó de cualquier modo hasta que estuvo de pie frente al hombre.

—Mal día ¿Uh?

Young no se molestó en contestar verbalmente y solo se limitó hacerlo con una mueca de mal gusto dirigida solo para Jack.

Quería perderse en su meditación, llegar a su punto, y entonces así, llegar a la solución para irse de una vez de este lugar y llegar a casa y tal vez– ¿dormir? Tenía sueño, sí dormir le haría bien. También comer. Tenía hambre.

Cuando la última idea invadió su mente fue cuando su concentración se rompió al escuchar su propio estómago rugir a todo volumen. Chase abrió los ojos de golpe para ver la expresión burlona en la cara del pelirrojo, entonces pudo sentir el calor subirse al rostro.

Jack mordió internamente sus mejillas para evitar soltar una carcajada, indeciso de que era más divertido; Escuchar el gruñido que sonó igual que el rugido de una bestia o el sonrojo brillante… Imposible decidirse, sobre todo porque era ese hombre que lo había mirado como si fuera un insecto esa misma mañana.

—No te preocupes. Ignorare eso —le dijo con una sonrisilla. A pesar de lo divertido que era decidió no presionarlo más, era obvio que había tenido un día muy pesado— Vamos a comer, anda... ¡Oh! Y si estás estresado puedo darte un masaje de hombros. Soy famoso por dar excelentes masajes de hombros

—¿Famoso, entre quiénes? —preguntó con recelo al ponerse de pie y acercarse a Spicer. Al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, de manera automática se alejó y fue por su saco. —Vayamos a comer.

El pelirrojo no perdió su sonrisa al darse cuenta del pequeño ataque de celos y camino al lado de Chase rumbo al auto.

—Soy el mejor masajeador de hombros de mi familia —le explicó a pesar de que el pelinegro había dejado el tema zanjado— Aunque mi familia no es muy grande así que... Pero a mi Chase lo ayudaban mucho ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta la italiana? —le pregunto con tranquilidad—

—Me da igual. —soltó viendo el camino por la ventana.

Young no tenía ganas de nada en realidad, solo tenía hambre. Estaba seguro que si le pusieran a comer tierra ni se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, el joven sentado a lado suyo no dejaba de hablar, realmente estaba siendo amigable, pero no es fácil estar de humor.

—Quiero mi sopa. —soltó sin darse cuenta.

—... que estaba en la cuenta y enton ¿Uh? —Jack cortó su charla al escuchar al otro hablar— ¿Sopa? ¿Qué sopa? A donde vamos no h... Oh ¿Hablas de la Lao Mang Long?

Chase se volteó a ver a Jack con una expresión frenética.

—¿Mi sopa existe en este mundo? —preguntó con fuerza que provocó que casi se levanta de su asiento, pero el cinturón de seguridad lo regresó a su lugar de un tirón. Chase gimió de dolor.

—Whoa, tranquilo... —Jack alargó el brazo para mantener al guerrero sentado correctamente— ¿Será que a todos los Chase de todas las dimensiones les gusta tanto esa cosa verde? — el pelirrojo aparto su vista del camino solo para toparse con la mirada molesta del mayor— Claro que existe. Esa "sopa" es la receta favorita de tu madre —Jack se detuvo— Bueno, de la madre de Chase... De verdad que no entiendo cómo es que les gusta tanto... —masculló entre dientes—

—¡Esa sopa no es receta de mi madre! —refutó con fuerza al tratar de respirar bien por el apretón que se llevó. —Esa es la sopa que me dio la inmortalidad y mis poderes de dragón. —explicó. —La necesito.

Jack suspiro audiblemente y salió del camino para estacionar al lado de la carretera. De ese modo sería más fácil hablar con el más alto y no se arriesgaría a provocar un accidente.

—Chase, esa sopa es la receta especial de la madre de mi Chase —le dijo con empatía— Puede que tenga el mismo nombre que esa sopa mágica que tú conoces pero puedo asegurarte que no es la misma. Mi Chase la toma cada vez que va de visita a casa y nunca, jamás, ha tenido magia. De hecho, para Chase "magia" es sacar un conejo de un sombrero —le explicó sin poder evitar sentirse mal por el hombre que estaba a su lado—

Si él hubiera estado en su posición ¿Cómo estaría sintiéndose? Terriblemente confundido sin duda...

—Si quieres podemos ir a casa de la madre de Chase para que la pruebes. A ella le encanta prepararla de cualquier modo —le sonrió— Incluso, para que veas lo mucho que me importas, yo también la comeré aunque crea que es una vomitada verde —después abrió los ojos como platos— No vayas a decirle a ella que yo dije eso o va a dejar a su hijo viudo antes de que puedas decir Lao Mang Long

—Yo... —no supo qué contestar. Realmente quería esa sopa, pero al mismo tiempo quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas que él no entendía que nunca lo hará. Pero al menos lo está intentando. Sin si quiera darse cuenta, su expresión se había relajado viendo fijamente a Jack le dijo, —Gracias.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo al escucharlo y sonrió con expresión boba, reconociendo a su Chase en el hombre que estaba frente a él.

—No es nada, yo solo... —respondió pero se detuvo antes de terminar— Umh... ¿Listo para saludar a tu madre entonces? —preguntó al tiempo que volvía a la carretera—

Young desvió la mirada inseguro si contestar honestamente. Qué más da.

—Jack —comenzó. —, no he visto a mi madre desde que tengo dieciséis... Y no soy tan joven como aparento. —hizo una mueca.

—Ah claro, inmortal... —asintió el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del camino— ¿Y qué edad tienes entonces? ¿Cincuenta?

—Tengo mil quinientos veintiséis años de edad. —dijo simplemente.

—¿Q-qué...? —El pelirrojo perdió el control del auto solo unos segundos antes de recuperarse— Eso es... Pues... No se te notan —sonrió finalmente—

Jack no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero, tampoco tenía razones para desconfiar... Desde que era niño su abuela siempre le había contado historias sobre seres sobre naturales y cosas mágicas así que, para él, creer en lo imposible era algo que se le facilitaba.

Tal vez era por eso que sus inventos desafiaban las leyes físicas casi todo el tiempo.

Young entonces se dedicó a ver el camino con una expresión más tranquila al ver que Jack no había panicado (casi).

—Bien. —musitó. —No recuerdo _nada_ de ella.

—Es tu madre Chase —lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo— Cosas como esa no se olvidan jamás. Es como andar en bicicleta. Solo que sin bicicleta y mucho más emocional... Lo siento por eso, suelo decir idioteces cuando estoy nervioso —se disculpó con un sonrisa y un momento después estaciono— Aquí estamos. Esta es la casa de _tu_ madre.

Young sintió el estómago encogerse, iba a verla después tanto tiempo. Su nerviosísimo aumento al darse cuenta que la casa era meramente grande, con un aspecto pacífico y costo. Dos autos negros estaban estacionados en el espacio que parecía ser la cochera. Y la gran puerta color café rojizo le invitaba a tocar.

—Ve tú primero. —dijo sin querer bajarse del auto.

Jack se quitó el cinturón de seguridad antes de girarse a verlo.

—Chase, sería demasiado sospechoso que yo fuera primero. Tenemos que ir los dos, juntos —le explicó— Quédate tranquilo, hasta mi Chase actúa extraño cuando está cerca de su madre -intentó reconfortarlo pero no encontraba nada más-

Si Jack no hubiera visto a su madre durante mil quinientos diez años ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Probablemente como si hubiera comido un paquete de dinamita.

—Vamos—llamó su atención y bajo del coche y, a pesar de su reticencia Chase bajo detrás suyo— Oye... Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí contigo, todo estará bien -le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y tomo su mano, sujetándola con fuerza— Si quieres no me sueltes hasta que te sientas mejor. A tu madre le agrado así que no dirá nada si me ve sujetando tu mano como una quinceañera —le guiñó—

—¿Tratas de hacerme sentir peor? –acusó. Pero no encontró el soltarle la mano, curiosamente eso le tranquilizó.

Al llegar a la puerta tuvo el enorme impulso de darse la vuelta e irse ¿Pero a dónde iría? Y con hambre.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio. —gruñó estrechando la mano del joven

—No, no es cierto —rió el pelirrojo y tocó el timbre antes de que el guerrero pudiera responderle con suerte de que casi de inmediato respondieron— Sonríe Chase —le dijo— Vienes con tu pareja a saludar a tu madre, no a tu verdugo

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una mujer muy bien vestida. Mayor de unos cincuenta años y pocas canas en su cabello negro recogido y una mirada miel casi dorada se abrió de golpe sorprendida acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

—¡Chase! —saludó abrazando al mayor que casi cae al suelo. —No me avisaste que vendrías, habría puesto sus lugares en la mesa. —se volteó a ver a Jack. —¡Jackie! —saludó con un beso. — ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te llegaron las mancuernillas que te mande?

—Hola Jia Li —saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa después de regresarle el beso— Claro que las recibí. Son hermosas ¿Tu recibiste mi gargantilla? —preguntó—

—¡Por supuesto! —dice con fuerza. —Son exquisitas, Jack, como siempre. —agrega sonriendo felizmente.

Al momento que la mujer terminó de saludar fue cuando Chase se quedó sin saber qué más hacer. ¿Hablarle? ¿Preguntarle algo? ¿Exigir por comida? Decidió permanecer en silencio y sonreír la manera más gentil que podía. Puesto, algo muy en su interior gritaba por ir abrazar a esa mujer, debido a que la bestia en el interior de Chase, la reconoció.

El pelirrojo no era muy bueno leyendo al Chase que estaba a su lado pero sí pudo reconocer que estaba ansioso, y el apretón en su mano fue un indicio bastante claro.

—Sentimos mucho molestarte Jia Li pero estábamos por ir a comer cuando Chase dijo que extrañaba tu sopa por eso... —Jack lo pensó un momento ¿Debería decírselo? Tal vez sí, después de todo, Jia Li estaría feliz por su hijo— Y además, Chase y yo tenemos algo que decirte ¿Verdad Chase? —el pelirrojo se acercó al más alto y le susurró al oído— Es tu madre Chase, no será el fin del mundo si la abrazas un poco más.

Chase volteó a ver al joven rápidamente para entonces volverse a la mujer que sonreía contenta.

—Uh... sí, hay algo que decir. —dijo acercándose a ella para tenerla completamente de frente. Y la vio. Era ella. Era exactamente la misma mujer que vio hace más de mil quinientos años. —Ah... —y sin terminar qué decir tomó a la mujer en brazos y la acercó a su pecho con todo el cariño y las ganas de verla una vez más. —Me alegra tanto verte. —suspiró.

Jia Li parpadeó con velocidad ante la sorpresa, pero lo ignoró para regresarle el abrazo y respirar del cabello negro del hombre y entonces separarlo de golpe con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Chase! —soltó. — ¿Por qué hueles a quemado? —preguntó haciendo notar que no reconocía el olor azufre. El inmortal solo comenzó a reírse con fuerza para volverla abrazar. Jia Lin por supuesto que no le encontró la gracia, pero ya hacía mucho que su hijo la abrazaba con tanto amor. Le abrazó entonces frente al pelirrojo que observó toda la escena con mucha atención.

Jack se quedó parado sin saber que más hacer. No se sentía incómodo, al contrario, su pecho se sentía cálido e hinchado al ver a Chase abrazando a su madre con tanto afecto.

—_Debe ser duro_ —pensó_— Vivir durante tanto tiempo y ver desaparecer a todos los que conociste…Seguramente ahora es un hombre muy solitario _ —y en ese momento una oleada de empatía lo golpeo de lleno en el estómago y Jack decidió que ayudaría a ese Chase en lo que pudiera para hacerle sentir que ya no estaba solo: Lo tenía a _él_—

Ya no dijeron nada más, Jia Li en seguida los invitó a entrar y les sirvió su famosa sopa Lao Man Long que Chase la comenzó a comer con todo el gusto y la comodidad que no había sentido en un muy largo tiempo. En seguida, no pudo evitar pedir por más y en cuento Jia Li fue por más Chase volteó a ver al pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

—Jack. ¿Dónde está mi padre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El menor trago duro y presiono su nariz con los dedos para no sentir el sabor de la sopa antes de mirar sus manos con atención.

—Él... Murió hace un par de años. —le dijo en voz baja— Lo siento... Yo no lo conocí muy bien porque en aquel entonces Chase y yo apenas comenzábamos a... —en ese momento el pelirrojo levanto el rostro para mirarlo— Él estuvo enfermo durante algún tiempo así que Chase y su madre tuvieron tiempo para hacerse a la idea de... —Jack se detuvo un momento— El parecía un gran hombre cuando lo conocí y sé que le pidió a Chase que cuidara de Jia Li en su lugar, por eso es que ella y yo nos llevamos bien; Porque Chase ha estado al pendiente de ella desde entonces.

Young bajó la cabeza comprendiendo. Su madre llevaba sola un tiempo. ¿Habrá sido igual cuando él se fue de casa al templo? Nunca la volvió a ver. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver a su pueblo, por ser aprendiz de Hannibal y todo eso... Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado más de cien años, entonces... no hubiera habido manera de que se diera cuenta.

—Tiene sentido. —soltó entonces. — ¿Es feliz?

—Sí, es feliz —le aseguro el pelirrojo— Pero ahora, será mucho más feliz que antes —con una sonrisa, Jack tomo su mano entre las suyas y la estrecho con fuerza— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que anoche Chase y yo celebramos algo? —el mayor asintió aunque se notaba que estaba algo confundido—

En ese momento Jia Li entró de nuevo al comedor, llevando más de esa sopa que Jack odiaba pero que fingía amar por el bien de su relación con la familia Young. Sin soltar la mano del mayor, el pelirrojo le guiño antes de llamar a su madre.

—Jia Li, hay algo que quiero, queremos decirte —la mujer los miro con atención— Ayer, en nuestra cena de aniversario, Chase me pidió que me mudara con él. Y yo acepte —anunció con una sonrisa brillante, su corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho por la emoción—

—¿De veras? —soltó formando una sonrisa. —Ya era tiempo, querido. —dijo volteándose a Chase. Al poner las sopas en la mesa y repartir los platos se volvió a sentar para entonces suspirar con nostalgia. —Ah. Recuerdo cuando me mudé con tu padre. —le dice a Chase. —También llevábamos tres años de relación. Recuerdo que estaba muy nervioso de hacerlo, que hasta me di cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, no le di oportunidad de preguntar, solo dije que sí. —contó con una expresión llena de paz y de recuerdos. Chase no apartó la atención de ella.

—Bueno yo no lo esperaba en absoluto... —le explicó el pelirrojo— Y aun cuando me dio la llave del departamento no lo podía creer —Jack se sonrojo con fuerza— Estoy muy feliz y muy emocionado y yo... Creo que todavía no me lo creo —se rió con nerviosismo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su Chase—

—Típico de ti. —soltó la mujer viendo a su hijo para entonces ver a Jack. —Así es él, hace que las cosas sean irreales.

Chase no supo qué contestar, y se optó por dejarlo pasar, era su madre con quién estaba hablando, realmente, no había ningún mal en todo esto.

—Esa es una de las cosas que amo de él —respondió Jack, sonrojado todavía— De cualquier modo, Chase ya arreglo las cosas para que me mude hoy mismo así que vamos a tener el resto de la tarde bastante ocupada...

—¿Ah, sí? —se volteó a verlo con el plato a medio terminar.

—Sí —asintió el pelirrojo— _Tenemos_ que terminar de mudar mis cosas hoy —le explicó, enfatizando el "Tenemos" — Y tal vez cuando terminemos Jia Li quiera venir visitarnos ¿Te parece bien? —le pregunto a la mujer, rogando internamente que el asco por la sopa no se le notara—

—¡Me encantaría! —contestó la mujer juntando las manos de la emoción. —Estoy tan feliz por ti, querido. —se volteó al pelinegro que se había perdido ante la palabra "tenemos".

Jack sonrió, feliz de que las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien aunque su Chase no estuviera con el pero, de alguna manera, lo alegraba mucho que el otro Chase estuviera ahí y pudiera disfrutar de su madre aunque probablemente no estaría de buen humor cuando estuviera ayudándolo a acomodar sus cosas en el departamento.

Parpadeando rápidamente Young negó con la cabeza pensando en que tal vez había escuchado mal. Y con toda la gracia del mundo, se volteó a la mujer. —Más, por favor.

Jia Li soltó una carcajada ante la petición para entonces ver a su _hijo_ sonriente. —Creo que tienes cosas importantes qué hacer, no pierdas el tiempo en comiendo la vieja comida de tu madre. —Chase hizo una mueca. —Le daré a Jack la receta.

—Oh me encantaría, así podría ser yo el que te invite a comer con nosotros —le sonrió el pelirrojo y sin perder la sonrisa recibió la receta y se despidió de la mujer, pensando internamente que iba a tener que acostumbrarse al olor de la vomitada verde o perder convenientemente la receta... —

Aunque Chase no estaría nada feliz con que perdiera la receta milenaria de su sopa.

Young entonces se terminó su bebida para dar gracias por la comida y levantarse solemnemente. Recogió su plato y volvió a darle las gracias a la mujer para que fuera por su saco, ponérselo y cerrarlo para estar perfectamente listo y verse con elegancia sin siquiera quererlo.

—Cuando quieras. —le dijo al joven que también se estaba poniendo el saco.

Jack termino de alistarse y con un último beso a Jia Li se colgó del brazo de Chase para ir directo hasta el auto del mayor.

—No camines tan rápido —le dijo con voz afectada— Creo que, que voy a vomitar... —el pelirrojo inspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, dejando que Chase lo guiara hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo al lado del auto— Cuando creas que no me importas solo recuerda lo que hago por ti Chase —le dijo con una mueca parecida a un puchero—

El mayor entonces alzó la ceja en cuestión al comentario, pero al ver que el Jack no se veía muy bien desvió la mirada para entonces separarse de él despacio, pero con el mismo toque gélido de la mañana.

—¿Quieres que maneje yo? –preguntó sin verle.

—Si puedes conducir entonces si, por favor... Tengo el estómago revuelto todavía —el pelirrojo se sujetó la frente con la mano y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del mayor— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —le pregunto con preocupación—

Ante la pregunta, Chase en seguida se volteó a verlo.

—No. — soltó simplemente. — Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. — aseguró para poner la mano en señal de que le entregue las llaves.

El pelirrojo le entregó las llaves y subió al auto, recostándose contra el asiento del pasajero y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Menos mal —murmuro aliviado— Si quieres, apenas lleguemos a casa, puedo prepararte más de tu sopa —le sonrió, algo afectado todavía por el sabor— Sólo tenemos que pasar al centro comercial por un par de ingredientes... De cualquier modo los de la mudanza tardaran un poco más en llegar. O eso supongo —Jack lo pensó un momento— Chase nunca me dijo a qué hora llegarían...

El pelinegro no contestó, encendió el auto, se puso el cinturón y comenzó a manejar con mucha tranquilidad. Tenía tantas cosas en mente, que sin importarle mucho lo que tuvieran que hacer llegando a casa, se pondría a meditar. Lo necesitaba.

Jack suspiro pesadamente y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Chase parecía necesitar estar tranquilo y él no iba a molestarlo. Había tenido un día muy difícil y lo último que quería era empeorarlo. Después de todo, llegando a casa tenían que comenzar con la mudanza y eso era mucho trabajo aunque también era tan emocionante...

El pelirrojo sintió un nudo en la garganta y miro por la ventana sintiendo que sus ojos picaban; Estaba a punto de mudarse oficialmente y Chase, su Chase, no estaba ahí para compartir ese momento con él... Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, intentando confortarse a sí mismo.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Por su Chase, por el Chase que estaba a su lado y por sí mismo. Jack Spicer era un hombre de negocios y el presidente de su propia compañía, no podía dejarse desmoronar por eso... Después de todo, aún tenía el viaje a París y con un poco de suerte su Chase estaría de vuelta mucho antes de la fecha de salida.

Jack inspiro profundo y froto sus ojos para recuperarse. Solo tenía que esperar y confiar en que su Chase lo resolvería. El siempre resolvía todos los problemas que tenía.

* * *

**Aw~ **

**canonChase!~**

**auJack!~**

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?  
**

**Gracias por su review a: **

-Freaku

-Dayris

-Ross Rice


	6. Conociéndote

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Saludos de parte de Manny-Heatlook y Suriee!  
**

**Continuación de la semana pasada; Ahora sabremos lo que pasa con AUChase y CanonJack.  
**

**Y hay cierta pequeña cosita que tal vez les guste...**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**

**Conociéndote**

Chase Young se había quedado en el enorme jardín que estaba en uno de los niveles de la ciudadela. El lugar se iluminaba por el gran traga luz que estaba en el techo. Era un lugar muy tranquilo.

—¿Qué hace _Chase Young_ para relajarse? —preguntó a una pantera que estaba justo detrás de él. No emitió algún sonido, y el mayor solo le observó atento hasta que asintió. —Meditar, ¿eh? Suena bien. —dijo caminando al medio del jardín. —No, me quedaré con la armadura puesta. —contestó a la pantera que no se había movido ni un centímetro. —Puedes retirarte. —musitó el dueño del lugar para que el felino asintiera y se diera la vuelta para dejar al hombre solo en posición de loto. Fue en ese momento en el que un aire relajante entró en sus pulmones mientras respiraba profundamente. Su mente se aclaró a cada inhalación y sintió una suave brisa acariciar su rostro.

Por un segundo, juró haberse quedado dormido, pero al percatarse que estaba consciente, entendió lo profundo que cayó en la meditación.

—_Esto de la meditación me gusta._ —sonrió para respirar profundamente una vez más.

En su laboratorio Jack había terminado de ajustar sus experimentos y de preparar un robot especial para que se hiciera cargo de monitorear todo.

El pelirrojo había pensado en que debía hacer con Chase, para disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero no se le ocurrió nada lo suficientemente inteligente así que decidió regresar a la ciudadela para continuar con la investigación.

Los guerreros felinos simplemente lo miraron y Jack avanzó con algo de duda pero finalmente llegó al estudio y se encerró ahí, revisando los volúmenes de nuevo.

—_Si no puedo hacer que me perdone al menos voy a ayudarlo para arreglar un poco las cosas_ —pensó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el primer libro—

Young se sintió aislando. Fuera del mundo y que las cosas ya no importaban, la imagen de Jack se la pasó por la mente numerosas veces y es le hacía sentir un poco más relajado. De repente, su paz de rompió cuando pidieron su atención. Abrió los ojos para ver a un tigre acercase cautelosamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó tranquilo. El animal no se inmutó pero permaneció la mirada a los ojos de su amo para que entonces, Chase parpadeara. —¿En el estudio? —soltó para ponerse de pie. — ¿Cuándo llegó? —preguntó pensando en qué no era buena idea dejar al joven buscando respuestas solo.

—Ahhh… —Jack soltó un gimoteo adolorido y estiro la espalda, escuchándola crujir—

No había encontrado mucho más que lo que ya había leído y aunque los libros de magia oscura eran muy interesantes el pelirrojo sabía que el libro sobre los viajes astrales podría ser más útil.

El problema era que no podía encontrarlo.

Supuso que no estaba lejos de la montaña de libros que había puesto a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar hasta que escucho el crujir de la madera y se levantó sólo para ver a Chase y a un par de sus felinos entrar en el estudio. Jack se sonrojo profundamente y bajo la vista, avergonzado, pensando en que podía o debía decir… Al final no se le ocurrió nada y se quedó en silencio, esperando a lo que Chase decidiera hacer con él.

—¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? —preguntó viendo al joven. —O más bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo medité? —le preguntó a un tigre que estaba a su lado. —Ah, tres horas. Vaya. —soltó en un parpadeó. Negó la cabeza rápidamente. — ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? —volvió a preguntar firmemente.

—Hace, umh, un par de horas, creo... —respondió el pelirrojo sin atreverse a levantar el rostro— Lo, lo siento no he podido encontrar nada —tartamudeo— Y, lo siento por todo, soy demasiado idiota para ser un genio —se disculpó finalmente, esperando que Chase no quisiera echarlo o decidiera dárselo como aperitivo a los felinos— Pe-pero te prometo que lo encontraré, no tienes que preocuparte por nada… Regresa a meditar o a descansar yo me encargare de todo, lo prometo, tal vez me quede aquí toda la noche a leer pero lo encontrare, de verdad, lo haré sólo… No me odies, por favor… —agrego eso ultimo con un hilo de voz—

De verdad no quería que ese Chase lo odiara. Él había sido amable desde el principio y Jack no quería perder eso… Era como tener un amigo…

Young suspiró para formar una sonrisa entonces. Se acercó al joven para arrodillarse junto a él y le abrazara con un brazo.

—No importa lo que pase, Jack. —dijo en su oído. —_Yo_ nunca voy a odiarte. —aseguró solemnemente. Al separarse del joven y verlo tan rojo no le quitó la sonrisa.

—Tú puedes descansar, tomate las cosas con calma. —dijo entonces sacando de su bolsillo los gogles del pelirrojo. —Haciendo las cosas de esta manera, no se encontrarán las respuestas.

—Gra-gracias —sonrió con nerviosismo al tomar sus gogles y colocarlos en su cabeza de nuevo— No me importa seguir buscando —le dijo con un poco más de calma— Todos los libros que hay aquí son interesantes y estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas geniales

—Me alegra. —dijo observando los libros regados por el lugar para que se le hiciera un mueca. — ... Siento que algo no está bien. —musito en tono bajo, pero el suficiente para que Jack pudiera oírlo. Algo le estaba diciendo que no andaba bien.

—¿Algo no está bien? —repitió el pelirrojo y miro al hombre a los ojos—

Chase se había adaptado bastante rápido a la situación a pesar de no creer en la magia ¿Y si estaba acostumbrándose igual de rápido a los poderes de Chase?

—¿Qué es? Chase podía sentir cuando alguien entraba a su ciudadela y también tenía esos, esos... ¡Instintos de tigre! Sí, eso de tigre y parecía como si presintiera las cosas o algo —le dijo con rapidez, comenzando a preocuparse de que algo pudiera sucederle—

—¿Instintos de tigre? —soltó con una mueca. Negó entonces para ponerse de pie. —Quédate aquí, iré a revisar el lugar. —le ordenó al joven. —Ustedes —miró a las bestias. —, cuídenlo.

Jack se quedó solo en la habitación con los felinos a su alrededor y un mal presentimiento...

—Oigan... —llamó a los guerreros transformados— Yo puedo cuidarme solo pero Chase... Podría tener problemas —les dijo con aprehensión—

Los guerreros se negaron la petición del joven mostrando su obediencia y respeto a su amo y señor, eso no bajó los nervios del pelirrojo.

Young, en cambio, tenía los nervios de punta. _Algo_ no estaba bien. _Algo_ estaba interfiriendo con la paz de la ciudadela y ese _algo_ estaba en el recibidor.

El pelirrojo miro a la puerta del estudio y estrujo sus manos con ansiedad ¿Qué debía hacer?

Chase había salido solo y aunque tenía poderes de dragón y magia (y al parecer sabía bastante de Tai Chi) no podía controlarlos todavía ¿Y si estaba en peligro? ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

Jack miro a los felinos y después a la puerta, debatiéndose en silencio ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Al final decidió ir detrás de Chase, muy, muy despacio, y espiar desde una distancia prudente.

Así podría estar cerca si Chase lo necesitaba.

Young se había quedado muy quieto observando al hombre de gran musculatura que trataba de acercarse cautelosamente.

—Guan. –escupió el dueño del lugar con una mirada penetrante y hasta cierto punto asesina.

—Necesito de tu ayuda. —avisó el otro tratando de evitar cualquier ataque.

—¿Oh? —soltó Chase con una mirada siniestra. — Y eso ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo camino despacio, intentado ser lo más silencioso posible mientras que los felinos de Chase avanzaban a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. Uno de los tigres bostezo sonoramente y Jack se detuvo a regañarlo.

—Estamos intentando ser silenciosos. Si haces eso nos va a descubrir —le dijo con enojo pero el guerrero lo ignoro. Probablemente porque Chase Young siempre sabía lo que pasaba en la ciudadela y eso no cambiaría aunque hubiese _otro_ Chase Young en la ciudadela—

El chico escucho la voz de Chase preguntar algo como _"¿Por qué?"_ y fue a la puerta para encontrarlo ahí con uno de los monjes Xiaolin… Con el Maestro Guan.

—Algo que derrotamos hace mucho ha vuelto más fuerte. —avisó con tono de esperanza.

Young alzó la ceja confuso, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando y por supuesto no tenía las ganas se averiguarlo. Recordaba a Guan, su buen amigo de la universidad y primer socio de trabajo... Llevándose todo el crédito de su trabajo, maldita rata.

Jack escucho con atención, esperando descubrir algo más. Lo que decía Guan no tenía mucho sentido paa él y eso que Jack conocía prácticamente toda la historia de la pelea Xiaolin/Heylin...

—_Esperare la reacción de Chase_ —pensó el pelirrojo— _Si las cosas parecen complicadas pensaré en algo y me escabulliré para pegarme a él. Sólo espero que Guan no lo note porque si hay alguien que conoce a Chase desde siempre, es él_ —Jack rogó a todo el Heylin que los observaba desde el infierno que no lo permitieran—

Guan no dijo nada espera do la respuesta de su viejo amigo, pero Chase no contestó. Simplemente observó al otro en silencio. Fue en ese momento en el que el monje se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

—Uh... ¿Quieres que sea más específico? —preguntó.

Chase negó entonces —Estoy seguro que no vale la pena. —escupió dándose la vuelta para irse.

—¡Chase! —llamó tratando de ir tras él.

Al ver a Chase alejarse del monje Jack tomo una decisión; Si Guan decía la verdad (lo que era probable ya que era un monje y uno de los chicos buenos) entonces esa cosa había sido bastante peligrosa y fuerte para hacer que ellos dos se unieran para derrotarla. Y si había regresado más fuerte que antes entonces era aún más peligrosa.

El pelirrojo tragó duro, armándose de valor y entro por la puerta. Notó la mirada sorprendida de Guan y lo miro fijamente mientras caminaba directo a donde estaba Chase. Los enormes felinos siguiéndolo tercamente todavía.

—Tal vez deberíamos escucharlo —le susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Chase escuchara— Podría ser peligroso y si Chase y Guan tuvieron que unirse para derrotarlo es porque es muy, muy fuerte...

Young en seguida contestó con una mueca para tomar a Jack de los hombros y verle con mala cara. — ¿No te dije que te quedaras en el estudio? —preguntó molesto.

—Chase, por favor. —le llamó Guan para hacerle verle. —Necesito que me escuches.

Chase desvió la mirada, no quería hablar con él y por supuesto no tenía tiempo, pero Jack también quería que lo hiciera, entonces... —Muy bien. Vayamos a la sala de audiencias.

Al ver que Chase accedía a su petición Jack camino a su lado, recapitulando mentalmente todo lo que había leído sobre las batallas que Chase había librado pero no se le ocurría nada...

—Lo siento por no hacer lo que me dijiste pero eso parece importante y no quiero que te hagan daño —le dijo al mayor al mismo tiempo que entraban a la sala de las audiencias—

Al escucharle, Young suavizó su mirada para que Guan les pasara de largo, y sin siquiera avisar, tomará al joven de la cintura para acercarlo bruscamente a su cuerpo y con toda la osadía del mundo depositara un dulce beso en cuello blanco.

—Gracias por preocuparte. —susurró en su oído para dejarlo ahí y siguiera a su viejo compañero de trabajo.

Jack se quedó en su lugar congelado aunque su rostro tenía un brillante color rojo: Chase acababa de besarlo.

¡Chase Young acababa de besarlo!

El pelirrojo soltó una risita tonta, perdido entre sus fantasías... Todavía podía sentir los labios de Chase contra su cuello, su calor y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas.

Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así con él y el chico estaba encantado, quería sentirlo de nuevo y hacerle lo mismo a él, y besarlo también y...

El gruñido de uno de los felinos lo saco de su mundo imaginario y Jack recordó lo que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar así que se abofeteo un par de veces para quitarse la enorme sonrisa de su rostro y entro a la sala, inseguro de que debía hacer o si debía estar ahí...

—Será mejor que sea bueno. —refunfuñó el pelinegro caminando hacia su trono para que se sentara de mala gana.

—Oh, no es nada bueno, Chase. —refutó en tono alarmante.

Chase rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

Jack apretó sus manos al escuchar al monje y miro a Chase con aprehensión aunque el hombre no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

—Zǒngtǐ Gǒu ha despertado. —dijo con tono firme y rígido. Toda la habitación se congeló en el silencio siguiente mientras Chase desviaba la mirada confundido ante el comentario.

—¿Y? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Guan carraspeó. —¿Es esto una broma para ti?

Chase volvió a desviar la mirada inseguro de la respuesta. —¿Realmente quieres mi respuesta?

-¡Esto es serio, Chase! ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, Zǒngtǐ Gǒu va —no alcanzó a terminar porque el amo del lugar había alzado la mano en señal de silencio mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

—_No tengo idea de qué estás hablando_. —declaró.

Jack abrió los ojos y su garganta se secó ¿Que debía hacer? Era obvio que Guan estaba bastante preocupado de lo que sea o quien sea que estuviera hablando y Chase, este Chase no tenía idea de que hablaba y no le importaba en lo absoluto... Guían iba a sospechar...

—Umh... —el pelirrojo se acercó al monje, despacio— ¿Quién es ese Zǒngtǐ Gǒu? —le preguntó con curiosidad, intentando llamar su atención y que olvidara a Chase por el momento— Yo leí casi todo sobre la lucha de los Shen Gong Wu y no recuerdo nada sobre un "General perro"...

—Zǒngtǐ Gǒu es un gran demonio que atormentó el período de paz que Dashi dejó al derrotar a Wuya. —comenzó el monje mientras Young trataba de poner atención. —Cuando Chase y yo aún éramos compañeros Xiaolin, derrotamos al ser maligno encerrándole en su lanza.

—¿Mi lanza? —preguntó Young en un susurro.

—¿Chase tenía una lanza? —preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad— Y ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Pelearon juntos? ¿Fue una batalla genial que duro días y días y fue increíble? —lo cuestiono interesado y al mismo tiempo intentando obtener más información para Chase—

Al principio, Guan no estaba seguro de contestar para que se volteara a ver a su ex-compañero que sin decir nada se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una guerra de años, Jack Spicer. —contestó al fin. —Chase sacrificó la única arma divina que tenía en sus manos, por el bien de la humanidad.

—Suena a un grave error. —masticó Young.

—Pero —continuó el monje ignorado a Chase. — El material del arma se gastó y Zǒngtǐ Gǒu está libre.

—No sabía que Chase había tenido una lanza divina... —murmuro el pelirrojo— Pero ¿No habría sido mejor matarlo? Así se deshacían de él sin preocuparse de que pudiera regresar —pregunto confundido— A menos que fuera muy, muy fuerte... Entonces, tenían que sellarlo... Y ahora volvió... —Jack lo pensó un momento—

Si ese tal Zǒngtǐ Gǒu era tan fuerte entonces Guan necesitaba ayuda para derrotarlo y Jack estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias Chase se habría hecho cargo del demonio por su cuenta pero ahora Chase no estaba ahí, y el pelirrojo sabía que el otro Chase iba a estar en peligro si peleaba contra el...

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al resto de los monjes? -le pregunto con sospecha. Jack no iba a permitir que Guan se llevara a Chase para que lo lastimaran-

Guan negó entonces. —El sello que se hizo para Zǒngtǐ Gǒu se usó de base la lanza de Chase, eso le dejó una herida letal, por desgracia, solo esa lanza puede penetrarlo... Y solo Chase la puede blandir. —dijo con desdén.

Chase entonces soltó un bufido. —Suena a que no puedes con tus propios problemas. —acusó el inmortal.

—¡Sabes que si pudiera hacerlo por mi cuenta lo habría hecho! —refutó.

—¡Qué inútil eres, entonces!

Guan carraspeó molesto. — ¡Esto no es juego, Young! ¡La humanidad peligra!

Chase mostró sus colmillos ante lo último que dijo.

—Pero es deber tuyo y del resto de los monjes proteger al mundo, no el nuestro. Y mucho menos el de Chase ¿Qué parte de Lord dragón Heylin es la que no logras entender? ¿La parte malvada? —lo acuso Jack—

Él no iba a dejar que lastimaran a Chase, bajo ningún motivo.

—Y además ¿No puedes hacer un sello con TU lanza? —cabeceo cruzándose de brazos aunque estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando Guan se le acercó con una expresión poco amable—

En menos de un segundo, Young ya se encontraba prado a lado de Guan evitando que siguiera caminando hacia el joven que parecía creerse una fiera feroz.

—Contesta. —desafió el guerrero.

Guan bajó la mirada. —Esta vez, matarlo es la única manera. Y yo no puedo. —aseguró para entonces ver a Chase a los ojos. —Recuerda, solo un inmortal puede matar a otro.

Jack se quedó en silencio y busco el rostro de Chase, mirándolo con precaución... Intento decirle que no podía, que no debía ir a pelear contra ese demonio... Él era fuerte y podía usar magia pero no tenía experiencia usándolos.

Young hizo una mueca. —Si ese es el caso...

—¿Chase? —el pelirrojo lo llamo, esperando que le explicara su decisión. Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pensando después de todo—

Young se volteó a ver al joven que le veía con tanto miedo.

—Lo pensaré. —musitó.

—Es contra tiempo, Chase. —comentó Guan.

—_Dije_, que lo voy a pensar. —gruñó con fuerza para que el monje se diera la vuelta de mala gana, pero antes de irse se volteó a ver a Chase.

—Vendré la próxima semana. —declaró.

—Chase... —lo llamo el pelirrojo— Eso, eso suena peligroso... ¿Crees que puedas pelear contra alguien así? Sé que eres fuerte porque te he visto pelear pero, pero... —Jack lo miro con los ojos llorosos— No quiero que te lastimes... —le dijo con un hilo de voz y lo tomo de las armadura con toda su fuerza, intentando evitar que el más alto se fuera de su lado—

De manera automática, Chase lo jaló a su cuerpo para unirlo en un abrazo. Fue gentil y dulce mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rojo y lo respiraba como si fuese una droga aditiva.

Chase quería decir que estaría bien, que no había nada qué no pudiera hacer... pero, nunca ha peleado a muerte contra alguien. ¿Podría hacerlo? Tendría que hacerlo. Y si tiene qué, por el bien de que la vida de Jack continúe...

—Voy a estar bien. —dijo al fin.

Jack se sorprendió al principio, desacostumbrado a recibir esa clase de afecto de alguien, pero de inmediato coloco sus brazos alrededor del más alto, abrazándose de su cuello... De verdad no quería verlo herido, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El pelirrojo hipo al escucharlo y asintió con la cabeza, confiando en Chase. Pero, aun así...

—Podrías... Podrías entrenar con los guerreros —le dijo con voz sofocada por la posición—

–Mh-mh. —soltó deslizando su rostro al cuello blanco y entonces pegar sus labios a la piel del joven y habló sin separarse. —Es buena idea. Entrenaré sin parar y me encargaré de que la muerte de esa cosa sea rápida. —prometió.

Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero al sentir el calor desprenderse de Chase a pesar de su armadura y otro más recorrió su columna al sentir los labios del mayor contra su cuello, moviéndose sobre su piel y respirando aire tibio. El pelirrojo tragó y sus piernas se aflojaron un poco pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que parecia que le agradaba al mayor, y bastante.

—Ch-Chase... —tartamudeo, inseguro de que debía hacer—

—¿Sí? —preguntó a sabiendas de qué le sucedía al joven. Todo esto de alguna manera era refrescante... Si las cosas seguían así...

Jack levantó el rostro para mirar al mayor. Sentía su rostro arder y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando demasiado rápido... Si seguía así entonces el, el... Tenía que alejarse antes de que algo pasara.

—Yo... Yo... —pero se quedó ahí, sin poder decir nada, mientras los ojos color ámbar lo miraban atentamente—

Sus instintos gritaban en hacer lo último que hizo cuando tuvo a Jack así de cerca. Besarlo. Pero, al momento en el que estuvo a punto de, el _flashback_ del joven empujándole del beso era realmente penetrante. Chase se detuvo abruptamente a pocos centímetros de Jack.

—Discúlpame, sé que te molesta, y yo lo vuelvo hacer... —soltó separándose un poco.

Jack sintió como si hubiera chocado contra una roca y cuando Chase se alejó de él fue igual a sentirse abandonado... Tal vez, tal vez Chase aún estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido antes. Por lo que no había ocurrido en realidad.

—No... —el chico sacudió la cabeza— No me molesta es solo que, no estoy acostumbrado y fue, algo que no esperaba... —le explico, su corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido— Si eres tú, no me molesta en absoluto —y reuniendo todo su valor levanto el rostro para besarlo en la mejilla y retrocedió un poco, intentando con todo su esfuerzo no huir como la última vez—

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Chase, Jack supo que había logrado crecer un poco como persona

Chase parpadeó sorprendido para entonces soltar una gran carcajada y abrazar a Jack por la cintura.

—Muy bien. —soltó en un suspiro. — ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, vayamos por algo de comer. —dijo para separarse del joven e irse para la cocina.

—¿Uh? —el pelirrojo parpadeo confundido— Oh ¡Si! —asintió y salió corriendo detrás de Chase— _Ahora que se de ese general perro puedo averiguar algo más sobre el para ayudar a Chase a vencerlo más rápido_ —pensó Jack para sí, esbozando una sonrisa enorme al alcanzar al guerrero—

La comida se sirvió inmediatamente. Chase se sentó en la cabecera con toda gracia y esperó a que el joven se sentara con él.

—¿Te molesta si te hago unas preguntas? –soltó Chase tranquilamente.

Jack negó con la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta y después asintió, inseguro.

—Si... Digo no —el pelirrojo sintió ganas de golpearse la cara— Quiero decir, no me importa... Eh... Puedes preguntar lo que quieras —soltó finalmente, sonrojado—

Chase rió ante la reacción del joven.

—¿Vives con tus padres? —comenzó.

—Bueno... Algo así —respondió— Estoy emancipado desde hace casi dos años... No es que tuviera problemas con mis padres pero ellos siempre están fuera y siempre que necesitaba algo para la escuela o para mis compras tenía que llamarlos o buscarlos y siempre perdía mucho tiempo así que hablamos sobre eso y decidimos que podía emanciparme —le explicó con tranquilidad— Puedo vivir por mí mismo pero mis padres siguen dándome dinero así que... —el pelirrojo lo miro entonces, con algo de nerviosismo— Pero, yo estaba acostumbrado a vivir con mamá...

—¿Estás siempre solo? —preguntó partiendo un pedazo de pan y sumergirlo en su sopa, para después comerlo mientras le ponía atención.

—No, no siempre. Tengo a mis robots —le respondió con simpleza—

—¿Robots? —preguntó el mayor.

_Eso_ sí era algo nuevo. Su Jack nunca necesitó de robots, o al menos cuando los hacía no le daba tanta importancia, era meramente por trabajo, pero al punto de que sea su única compañía...

—Sí, tengo a mis robots y son bastante geniales porque siempre están ahí y se encargan de todo. Solo los programo para tareas en específico y mi casa está siempre ordenada sin que tenga que hacer nada —sonrió— Y, umh... También esta Omi, supongo...

Chase rió entonces. —No importa dónde te encuentres, siempre serás su amigo, ¿eh? —soltó en tono divertido.

—Omi no es mi amigo —respondió escandalizado y luego se detuvo, parpadeando confundido— Es mi eneamigo... O algo así... —Jack suspiro— No sé porque le agrado tanto a la bola de queso pero es un buen amigo, digo, eneamigo, sí, eso... Es una palabra estúpida...

—_Jack_ tampoco se lleva muy bien con Omi de vez en cuando —comenzó. —pero, siempre encuentran algo en qué pueden coincidir... Además, no le queda opción, soy yo quién tiene su custodia.

—Espera... ¿Omi y yo somos amigos? Digo, no yo sino el otro Jack —le preguntó interesado—

—Claro. —afirmó. —De vez en cuando van a comer helado juntos.

—Oh —soltó Jack— Oh... —repitió de nuevo y de pronto soltó una carcajada— Helados, sí, recuerdo lo de los helados —se rió con ganas, recordando que él también le había prometido a Omi que lo llevaría a comer helados—

Chase sonrió bastante complacido, era exactamente la misma reacción cuando le sugirió a _Jack_ que pasara tiempo con Omi. No cabía duda, no importa en dónde esté, Jack seguiría siendo el mismo.

—¿Qué hay de Megan? —preguntó entonces.

—Megan está bien. Antes venía de visita más seguido pero desde que mis tíos la enviaron al internado no la he visto mucho aunque seguimos hablando —respondió de buen humor por la risa que se había llevado— Yo creo que ella no tiene madera para ser malvada pero es una tirana cuando quiere

—Esa es Megan. —musitó asintiendo.

* * *

**AUGuan= ¡Maldita rata! ¡Eso no se hace!  
**

**Y tenemos un enemigo ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿AUChase podrá enfrentar ese desafío? **

**¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?  
**

**Gracias por su review a: **

-Dayris

-Freaku

-Lailliete


	7. Sorpresas

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Hola!**

**Manny Heatlook y Suriee los saludan! **

**Este capítulo también ha tenido que ser cortado, así que por ahora solo veremos lo que ocurre con canonChase y AUJack. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Sorpresas**

Al llegar a casa Jack fue directamente a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y le dio un trago a la botella de jugo para quitarse el sabor a sopa de la boca. Normalmente, Chase lo regañaría por eso pero al pelirrojo no podría importarle menos. El viaje le había ayudado a que se le asentara el estómago pero Jack decidió internamente no volver a probar esa sopa en lo que restaba del año. Como mínimo.

Una vez que el sabor desapareció el pelirrojo puso la receta en el refrigerador, sostenida por un imán, y busco al otro hombre con la mirada.

—Parece que tenemos algo de tiempo todavía —le dijo, mirando su reloj— ¿Quieres descansar o algo?

Chase no contestó. Ya se había quitado los zapatos, el saco y la corbata para sentarse en medio del piso de la sala con la posición de loto. Había empezado a meditar.

—O puedes quedarte ahí, ignorándome, si quieres —murmuro Jack rodando los ojos pero decidió dejarlo estar. Chas parecía necesitar mucho eso de la meditación—

El pelirrojo paso de largo y entró a la habitación, buscando entre las ropas de su amante hasta que encontró una camisa y un pantalón deportivo y comenzó a desvestirse, pensando en que con la mudanza iba a ensuciarse y lo último que quería era arruinar su traje.

Cuando regresó vio al hombre en la misma posición que antes y entonces se quedó de pie, mirándolo inseguro.

—Umh... No quiero interrumpir pero ¿Quieres que haga algo o deje de hacer algo para que estés tranquilo?

—Puedes dejarme solo o no hablar. —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Jack suspiro largamente y después de una última mirada regreso a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Extrañaba_ tanto_ a Chase...

El pelirrojo se levantó y recorrió el cuarto de un lado a otro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; la camisa que su amante había usado el día anterior. Con una sonrisa se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose en la cama, y abrazó la camisa, aspirando su aroma y reviviendo en su mente la cita de ayer, y lo que había pasado después

—Chase... —murmuro, perdido entre sus recuerdos—

Young pudo escuchar perfectamente ese murmullo lleno de nostalgia.

Su concentración se había roto por completo. La esencia del joven estaba impregnada en todo el lugar, y estaba más fuerte en la habitación dónde sabía que se había acostado. Indefenso, vulnerable y por todos los cielo, completamente de acuerdo en serle sumiso.

Chase sintió un fuerte impulso en ir a reclamarlo en esa cama... No, medita.

Jack se removió en la cama, inquieto... Necesitaba a Chase, necesitaba a su amante. No solo porque deseaba besarlo de nuevo sino que extrañaba sentirse amado por él, quería sus abrazos...

—Chase, por favor —intento llamarlo de donde sea que estuviera para que volviera con el—

El pelirrojo solo esperaba que la mudanza llegara pronto para tener algo en que pensar.

El mayor trató de concentrarse ignorado el fuerte olor de Jack, que poco a poco estaba cambiando a olor de excitación. Esto parecía ser el colmo.

Sin más, Young se puso de pie para llegar a la habitación dónde el pelirrojo estaba descansando.

—¿_Qué_ crees que haces? –preguntó en casi un gruñido.

Jack se sentó de inmediato al escuchar la pregunta del otro hombre y lo miro simplemente.

—Estoy aquí, en mi cama, intentando no hacer ruido porque tú me lo pediste —le respondió con simpleza—

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. –declaró metiéndose a la cama en forma de gateo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Viéndole precisamente a los ojos. A esa distancia, los ojos de Chase se habían tornado aún más brillantes mientras su pupila se afilaba.

Jack tragó con fuerza, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al ver a Chase acercarse a él como, como si lo estuviera asechando

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió, intentando controlarse a sí mismo pero sin moverse ni un milímetro—

—¿Ah, sí? –soltó en tono irónico. — ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto señalando la camiseta.

—La camisa de Chase —respondió de inmediato y apretó la prenda con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos—

-¿Sabes lo que provoca que juegues con _mis_ cosas? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. –Puedo oler todo lo que estás haciendo, realmente no quieres seguir con eso.

—No son _tus_ cosas, son las cosas de _mi_ Chase —respondió firme y adelanto el rostro con una sonrisita— Y estoy en mi casa, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras echado así, sin decirme nada...

-Por ahora serán _mis_ cosas. ¿O ves a otro Chase Young? –lo preguntó para entonces empujarlo y así tenerlo debajo de él.

Jack abrió los ojos al sentirse atrapado entre la cama y el hombre que estaba encima de él.

Podía sentir el calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, su cabello largo, cayendo como cascadas a su alrededor y sus ojos ámbar... Los ojos de Chase. El pelirrojo lo miro fijo, con curiosidad y alargó su mano para tomarlo del rostro... Los ojos de Chase parecían los de un animal, su pupila era alargada y, peligrosa y, tan hambrienta...

—No, no hay otro Chase aquí —le concedió, evaluando al otro— Pero eso no significa que puedas tomar el lugar de Chase en todos los sentidos —murmuro, acariciando con su mirada el cuerpo el guerrero—

—Eso no es lo que aparentas. —avisó haciendo notar su posición. —Tampoco lo hueles. —frunció el ceño. —Te aconsejo que dejes de provocarme si realmente quieres hacer reales esas palabras.

Al escuchar al otro decirlo Jack bajo la mirada y se quedó quieto, intentando no ver al otro a la cara.

—Lo extraño ¿Esta bien? No puedes culparme por eso. Yo lo amo y no importa si han sido unas horas o unos días, no puedo evitar extrañarlo tanto y ahora estás tú aquí, igual a él y a la vez tan diferente que no puedo evitar sentir que... Que... —el pelirrojo suspiro— Eres Chase Young. Eso lo tengo claro. Y eres en quien pudo haberse convertido mi Chase en diferentes circunstancias pero aun así, hay algo que él tiene y que tu no, que me ha impedido confundirlos y me detiene a pesar de lo que estás olfateando

—¿Y qué te garantiza que _eso_ me puede detener a _mí_? —preguntó con una mirada oscura.

Jack abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, pensando en lo que el mayor le había dicho, hasta que simplemente sonrió con suavidad.

—Nada —respondió con tranquilidad— No hay nada que me garantice eso. Pero yo sé quién eres tú, y eso me hace confiar en ti —Jack cerró los ojos, sin perder su sonrisa— Yo confío en ti, Chase

Al escucharle, Young en seguida se separó y salió del cuarto en un berrinche.

Al sentir el súbito movimiento la sonrisa de Jack se hizo más amplia y su rostro se sonrojo con fuerza.

—_Sin importar en donde sea, Chase siempre será Chase _-pensó con alegría pero el sonido del timbre lo obligo a separarse de un salto— ¡Yo voy! —grito y salió volando a la puerta donde un hombre con gorra y uniforme lo esperaba—

—¿El señor Chase Young? —le pregunto el otro— Somos los de la mudanza

—Oh si, los estábamos esperando. Adelante

Los trabajadores entraron, llenando la sala con cajas y más cajas empacadas y mientras ellos trabajaban Jack fue a buscar a Chase para que firmara los documentos de recepción.

Young se había encerrado en el estudio para sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto. Nunca había batallado tanto en concentrarse para meditar. Jamás. Y ahora este chiquillo le hace perder la concentración como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo... ¿Su Jack Spicer podría llegar hacer eso algún día? La idea parecía un sueño completamente imposible. Chase carraspeó cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Hola otra vez —Jack se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, guardando una distancia segura— Los de la mudanza llegaron y necesitan que firmes algo, por favor —agregó al final, sintiéndose algo mal por cómo había estado comportándose con el guerrero—

Chase se extrañó por la repentina amabilidad, pero decidió dejarla pasar para ponerse de pie. —Si ese es el caso. —musitó caminando hacia la puerta. Jack se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar y en seguida encontró a uno de los hombres con los papeles en mano listos para firmarse.

Young los tomó y los leyó con suma atención para encontrar el "firme aquí", sin protestar, el mayor enseguida firmó en tan solo un movimiento y se lo regresó al hombre que enseguida agradeció y se volteó a revisar la firma para entonces parpadear con velocidad de la sorpresa.

—Disculpe. —le llamó a Chase para que volteara a verle. — ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? Y... esta vez, ¿Podría no hacerlo en chino? —preguntó mostrando la firma que efectivamente estaba en caracteres chinos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Es mi nombre de todos modos. —dijo el mayor con una mala expresión.

—Pero...

Jack sonrió divertido para después acercarse al más alto.

—En tu billetera hay una identificación con tu firma —le explicó el pelirrojo en voz baja y luego se giró a ver al empleado— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo firmar yo en lugar de él? —le pregunto al otro hombre—

El hombre negó. —El pedido fue hecho por Chase Young, y pagado por Chase Young, no puedo dejar que alguien más firme. —aseguró.

—Muy bien, firmaré. —soltó Chase mientras guardaba la cartera.

Para sorpresa de Jack, la firma, que ya no estaba en chino era la misma que conocía.

Apenas el empleado salió por la puerta el pelirrojo miro a Chase, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo fue que...? Es la misma firma de Chase... —balbuceo sin poder creerlo—

Chase alzó la ceja confuso.

—Esa es _mi_ firma. —afirmó como si fuese nada.

—Uh... —Jack lo miro con confusión y de pronto soltó una carcajada- Lo, lo siento, es que es gracioso que, que los dos estemos confundidos —se disculpó sin dejar de reír-

—¿Huh? —Young rodó los ojos y en seguida se dio la vuelta con intención de irse al estudio.

—Espera —lo detuvo el pelirrojo— Necesito que me ayudes a ordenar mis cosas en _tu_ casa, por favor —agregó al final—

Young hizo una mueca de manera automática.

—Si ese es el caso... —refunfuñó caminando hacia las cajas.

Jack abrió la boca, sorprendido de que hubiera sido tan fácil que Chase accediera a ayudarlo... Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y fue detrás suyo para comenzar.  
Fue algo complicado ordenar sus cosas y buscar lugares adecuados para todo pero Chase tenía un excelente sentido estético, tanto que Jack pudo haberlo confundido con un diseñador de interiores.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto Chase —le sonrió el más joven mientras colgaba su ropa en el closet— ¿Qué quieres que haga para agradecértelo? ¿Una cena? Podemos ir fuera o podría preparar algo... ¿O tal vez un masaje de hombros? Parece que lo necesitas... —Jack lo pensó un momento— Bueno, lo que es seguro es que tu dormirás en la cama hoy. Creo que tuviste un día mucho más difícil que yo

Chase observó al joven un momento para voltearse a ver el suelo y luego se volvió a Jack.

—Podemos cenar y luego irnos a dormir. —contestó en tono monótono.

—Genial ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o pedimos a domicilio? O, podría intentar hacer tu sopa... No sé, haremos lo que tú digas

—¿Oh? —soltó el mayor. — ¿Qué puedes hacer?

—Umh, bueno... Se preparar huevos, y pancakes, italiana y pastas y, pastas -Jack se sonrojo profundamente— Pero aprendo rápido, si quieres algo solo dilo y buscare la receta en internet —intento sonreír sin mucho éxito, estaba algo avergonzado por no saber hacer más cosas que desayunos pero, también, él siempre tuvo a alguien que cocinara, era un milagro que supiera como romper un huevo correctamente-

Chase soltó un bufido.

—Déjame enseñarte a cocinar algunas cosas. —soltó remangándose las mangas para entrar a la cocina y lavarse las manos. —Haremos omelett. —anunció para empezar a decirle qué sacara y hacerlo juntos.

Jack fue detrás suyo y obedeció diligente todo lo que Chase le pedía, mirando maravillado la fluidez que tenía el hombre para moverse por la cocina, como su tuviera años de práctica en la materia.

La comida se sirvió y se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó el mayor tranquilo.

—Eres increíble —soltó con admiración después de su primer bocado- Quiero besarte en este momento pero no lo haré porque eres mucho más perceptivo que el resto de los mortales —le dijo con alegría y sin poder dejar de comer— Y, yo... -el pelirrojo tragó— Quiero disculparme por ser así contigo hoy... Sé que no la estás pasando bien pero a partir de ahora seré más amable, lo prometo —le sonrió— Pero no dejaré que me llames 'gusano' de nuevo, aunque seas como un semi dios perfecto... Y si hay algo que te moleste de mí, dímelo. Buscaremos la forma de resolverlo

Young sonrió. —Me alegra que comprendieras mi obvia superioridad. —musitó. Dio un bocado más. —Yo también me disculpo por mi brusquedad.

—Superioridad, si —murmuro sin perder la sonrisa— Y sobre eso está bien, debe ser algo traumático irte a dormir y despertar así, en otro lugar tan diferente... —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Aun así, creo que fue un buen día a pesar de todo: Nadie murió, conseguiste una jornada de trabajo y visitaste a tu madre... —el pelirrojo siguió comiendo con hambre, pensando en que debía preparar ese omelette para el desayuno porque, dioses, estaba delicioso-

—Y todas esas cosas solo fueron posibles en estas circunstancias. —soltó el mayor dejando de comer, como si el apetito se le fuera con el ánimo. —El único trabajo que he tenido es el manejar ejércitos y conquistar territorios. Ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de mi madre, pero al verla fue como si nunca la olvidé. —tomó aire. —Y luego estás tú. Tratándome como si fuese el mismo hombre que esperabas despertar en la mañana y hasta te sientes igual... —se detuvo un momento. —Estoy llegando a pensar, que mi otra vida probablemente nunca fue real, o estoy muerto. —se volteó a la ventana del comedor que mostraba la hermosa ciudad. —Yo nunca me hubiera ido a vivir a la ciudad a no ser muy necesario... —musitó con melancolía.

—No estás muerto —respondió Jack con brusquedad- Ni siquiera pienses en eso... —le advirtió y luego, al ver la expresión de Chase sintió a su corazón encogerse— Chase también es algo solitario pero su madre siempre lo llevaba con ella a sus reuniones familiares y demás así que el convivir es algo a lo que se acostumbró —Jack se sintió terrible al ver al otro así y se levantó de la mesa para ir a su lado—

Estuvo a punto de tomar su mano pero se detuvo y lo miro, pidiéndole permiso para sujetarla.

Young ni hizo ningún movimiento, no se encontró el hacerlo, no quería hacer nada.

A pesar de que el más alto no se movió Jack lo encontró alentador; al menos no lo había rechazado. Tomo su mano entre las suyas y sentándose en sus talones a su lado lo miro con empatía.

—No quiero verte así Chase. Saber que no estás bien me rompe el corazón, aún si no eres exactamente _mi_ Chase sigues siendo Chase —el pelirrojo acarició su mano antes de sonreírle con una mueca algo triste y levantarse de nuevo— Vamos a dormir. Necesitas un muy buen y merecido descanso

Young se sintió como niño pequeño al ser arrastrado a la habitación y directamente a la cama. No supo qué hacer, ni qué decir. Solo se dejó llevar en silencio.

El pelirrojo lo llevo directo a la habitación y lo dejo sentarse en la cama. Como el mayor ya se había quitado los zapatos y el saco Jack sólo sacó su pijama y la colocó a su lado para que el hombre se hiciera cargo de eso... Jack pensó que ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el día como para agregar algo más.

—Descansa ¿Está bien? Sólo necesitas dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor y con suerte volverás a gritarme como esta mañana —le dijo con la intención de animarlo— Yo voy a tomar esto y me iré... —el pelirrojo tomo un edredón y una almohada y camino hacia la puerta— Buenas noches Chase —se despidió para ir directo al sofá y acomodarse ahí—

Mañana sería un mejor día...

—¿No dormirás aquí? —preguntó en tono sorprendido. No se había movido de su lugar, ni de la posición en la que se había puesto. Tenía las manos juntas y la expresión podía leerse completamente la melancolía. —N...no quiero dormirme solo está noche. —confesó para entonces agregar rápidamente. — ¡No tiene que ser sexual! —desvió la mirada. —Solo... solo no quiero estar solo.

Jack se detuvo en la puerta y lo pensó un momento pero, al final, la expresión y el tono de voz de Chase lo convencieron antes de ponerse a analizarlo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se recostó en la cama, al lado del otro hombre.

De manera automática, el mayor jaló al joven hasta su pecho para tenerlo cerca. Y, antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, Chase llevó su mano al cabello rojo y lo acarició con dulzura.

—Déjame estar así un poco... —pidió relajándose por completo.

Jack se sonrojo con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro arder por la cercanía pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y, torpemente, coloco sus manos en el pecho de Chase. Inspiro largamente, embriagándose en el aroma del mayor y se acercó más a él, sintiéndose protegido a su lado.

Pudo sentir al joven que se relajaba contra su tacto, y eso también le tranquilizó. Mañana sería un nuevo y tortuoso día, probablemente le volvería a doler la cabeza y tendría la necesidad de ver rodar algunas. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿El Chase Young de este lugar también podía hacer lo que quería como él? ¿Eran parecidos en ese mismo aspecto?

Sin embargo, esas preguntas se hicieron de lado cuando reconoció quién estaba adherido a su pecho en ese momento. Éste Jack había mostrado su altura con toda la gracia del mundo. Y, por supuesto el dragón se dio cuenta, aun así, Chase estaba consciente que este joven era del otro hombre que estaba durmiendo en su ciudadela... pero el olor era el mismo que el suyo. ¿Cómo negarse a lo que abofetea nombrarse suyo?

Young suspiró ante la idea y se optó por dormir, el sueño le aclararía la mente. Tal vez.

El pelirrojo se quedo dormido de inmediato pero prefirió no haber dormido en absoluto; Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y aunque sabía que era solo un sueño la desesperación de no poder controlar lo que pasaba y el no ser capaz de despertarse lo pusieron demasiado nervioso.

Soño que al día siguiente era otro Chase el que despertaba a su lado. No el suyo, ni el hombre con el que había pasado el día sino otro, uno que no había tenido tanta calma y habían peleado y... Y ese Chase lo odiaba... Mucho mas que el primero porque este había ido directamente a su cuello ¡Estaba ahorcándolo! Y a pesar de que Jack intentó luchar contra él Chase era mucho más fuerte... Le hizo falta la respiración, sentía sus musculos protestar junto con sus pulmones por la falta de aire y el hombre frente a él lo miraba con unos ojos horribles. Podía ver como deseaba asesinarlo con sus propias manos y su voz, la voz de Chase, le susurraba como había asesinado también a su Jack por ser una molestia para él.

Jack luchó, intento apartarlo de sí pero el otro era demasiado fuerte y él necesitaba oxígeno, su visión se estaba volviendo negra y dentro de poco, dentro de poco...

—Ch-Chase... -alcanzó a susurrar, sintiéndo las lágrimas caer por su rostro y sus pulmones arder en su pecho. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba respirar—

Fue en ese instante en el que sintió un jalón, alguien lo había empezado a sacudir para que entonces recibiera una bofetada y así abrir los ojos de golpe.

Chase se encontraba sentado, viéndole con la expresión más preocupada que su rostro fue capaz de formar. Hiperventilaba al igual que el joven haciendo mostrar su alarma. Al examinarlo bien, el mayor suspiró aliviado.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. —ordenó con expresión severa. —Sino me hubiera despertado, hubieras muerto.

El corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza en el pecho de Jack y sus respiraciones llevaban aire fresco a sus pulmones pero el pelirrojo seguía asustado. El rostro de Chase y su tono de preocupación finalmente lo rompieron y Jack comenzó a hipar, sin poder controlarse.

—Él, él iba a... -tartamudeo, su cuerpo se sacudía por el miedo y no podía controlarlo— Estaba, él, otro Chase y él... —no pudo más, y se lanzó hacia el otro hombre, abrazándolo apretadamente— Tú no, tú no me matarías ¿Verdad? Aunque, aunque sea molesto para tí ¿Verdad? Yo... Yo... Lo siento —le dijo con voz llorosa, aferrándose a él como si fuera la vida—

Chase se había quedado mudo ante lo que el joven acaba de decir.

—No-no, yo no lo haría. —soltó con sorpresa. —_La verdad, no tengo por qué hacerlo, sería un desperdicio—_ pensó mordiéndole la lengua. Independientemente de lo que pensaba, no sabía qué decirle, sino que lo adhirió a su cuerpo para empezar arrullarlo con delicadeza. —_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_—

El pelirrojo lloro en silencio un poco más hasta que finalmente recobró la cordura e intento tranquilizarse, hipando y tomando respiraciones profundas para relajarse.

—Chase... —murmuro contra el cuello del mayor— ¿Puedes..? ¿Puedes abrazarme? Por favor... Fuerte, muy fuerte... Cuando estoy contigo, así, siento que estoy a salvo... —Jack no quería verse tan débil delante del otro hombre pero, estar en sus brazos lo hacía sentirse protegido y él lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho—

Young no contestó y decidió apretar el abrazo, y para que eso fuera posible, tuvo que acomodar al joven para que se sentara en su regazo y le rodeara con las piernas y así, la unión era _casi_ total.

Jack suspiro, un poco más tranquilo y comenzó a peinar el cabello del mayor con sus dedos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de la posición en la que estaba y se sonrojo con fuerza, avergonzado. Sabía que debía alejarse, pero no quería hacerlo...

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeo— Y lo siento por, por todo esto. Tú estás cansado y yo... —le dijo con nerviosismo todavía y se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara aunque ese fue un error porque él seguía sonrojado y ahora Chase también podía verlo— Lo lamento —exhalo con un hilo de voz, demasiado avergonzado como para hacer nada más—

—No es nada. —aseguró Young con velocidad.

Al sentir la mano del joven su nuca, ya el resto fue meramente instintivo, y sin siquiera avisar, pegó su boca con la del joven de una manera tan dulce que ni ofensivo se sintió, sino como si fuese otra caricia, larga y suave.

Jack se sorprendió al sentir los otros labios en su boca pero respondió al beso tranquilo, regresando a sujetar su nuca y acariciarla y a su cabello. Cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía y las sensación conocida y a la vez diferente, nueva.

Al sentir la respuesta, el mayor se tomó la libertad de hacer el beso más largo y profundo, lleno de experiencia. Aferró al joven de la cintura para percatarse que efectivamente Jack lo abrazaba con su piernas, y entonces empujó para caer sobre el colchón.

El pelirrojo se dejo hacer, sintiendo su espalda descansar contra el colchón antes de sentir el peso del mayor sobre su cuerpo. Jack respondió al beso largo con un poco mas de entusiasmo, apretando el agarre con sus piernas y deslizando sus manos para acariciar la fuerte espalda de Chase.

En respuesta a tan dulces caricias, el mayor en seguida comenzó a frotarse contra Jack para provocarle unos gemidos adorables que solo le provocaban ir más rápido.

El pelirrojo comenzó a jadear, separando su boca de la del mayor para gemir quedamente. Era bueno, tan bueno... Jack lo tomo del rostro para besarlo de nuevo y entonces se detuvo de golpe.

Los ojos de Chase estaban brillando.

No en un sentido metaforico, no. Literalmente, estaban brillando en color dorado y sus pupilas estaban alargadas, como las de un animal.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jack se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Él, él no era _Chase_... El pelirrojo se contuvo a duras penas y coloco sus manos en el pecho del mayor, separandolo un poco de sí

—Yo-yo... N-no —jadeo, la culpa y el placer estaban nublandole la mente—

Al escucharle, el mayor entró en sus cabales para separarse bruscamente y que en un parpadeó, sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad.

—Y-yo. Disculpa. —se enderezó para sentarse a un lado de la cama y poder darle la espalda a Jack.

—Es mi culpa —replicó el pelirrojo, mordiendose el labio inferior—

¿Que pasaría si engañaba a Chase, con _Chase_?

Pensando en eso, se le ocurrió que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Chase también estuviera teniendo problemas con _Jack_. Y eso lo hacía sentirse celoso y algo, intrigado...

Se acercó gateando a donde el mayor estaba y colocó su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento... —suspiro cansadamente— Vayamos a dormir ¿Quieres? Mañana... Mañana podemos hablar sobre esto

Chase desvió la mirada, no quería verlo.

—No tenemos qué sino quieres. —murmuró. —Lo entiendo. —Y, sin decir nada más se puso de pie para tomar la almohada. —Dormiré en el sofá. —avisó para caminar hacia la puerta.

—No Chase, por favor —el pelirrojo fue detrás suyo para detenerlo, sujetándolo del brazo— Yo _quiero_ hablar de esto. Y no quiero que te vayas tampoco... Quedate, por favor... —le pidió—

Chase le miró con extrañes. Realmente no entendía a _éste_ Jack Spicer, y probablemente, nunca comprendió a Spicer. A ninguno. Suspiró.

—Si ese es el caso. —se regresó lentamente al ver que el pelirrojo se movía muy poco.

—Todo esto es muy confuso para mí Chase -le dijo el pelirrojo con vergüenza- Y estoy seguro de que para ti tampoco es sencillo pero, podemos arreglarlo, de alguna manera... Solo se trata de que hablemos pero hoy, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para los dos. Tenemos que descansar, por favor

Chase entonces hizo una mueca para que de seguido hiciera un ademan incitando al joven que se fuera para la cama, que en seguida obedeció. Se acostaron dejando un enorme espacio entre los dos. Nadie dijo nada más porque simplemente no sabían qué. Mañana hablarían directamente y aclararían las cosas. Sin embargo, Young sentía fuertemente el espacio entre los dos, y aunque no lo hubiera querido, eso no le dejará dormir. Por primera vez en mil quinientos años, Chase se sintió solo al dormir.

Esa noche Jack soñó de nuevo pero esta vez no fue nada atemorizante. En sus sueños, su Chase regresaba finalmente y lo abrazaba contra sí, y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

El pelirrojo sonrió en sus sueños, tomando fuerza de ellos para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Young no durmió, aunque sí podría decirse que descansó, pero a las cinco de la mañana no encontró el quedarse acostado meditando así que se levantó a prepararse un té. Afortunadamente, sí tenía los ingredientes para tal operación que terminó en cuestión de minutos. Una vez listo, se deslizó a la puerta para encontrar el periódico asomándose por la entrada de la correspondencia, junto con un par de cartas que no le dio importancia. Se sentó en la cocina a leer tranquilamente.

La alarma sonó como un estruendo, a las 6:30, y Jack salió del pequeño nido de sábanas con el que se había envuelto durante la noche para apagarla. Bostezando sonoramente parpadeo, soñoliento, y busco a Chase a su lado pero no lo encontró. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico pero escucho un ruido venir de la cocina y se tranquilizo.

Fue al baño, se lavo los dientes y la cara pero ni siquiera el agua le ayudaron a alejar el sueño así que salió a la cocina también, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando todavía.

—Buenos días Chase —saludó mientras preparaba la cafetera, sin prestarle atención realmente— ¿También eres madrugador? —le pregunto—

El pelirrojo había tomado unas rebanadas de pan para ponerlo en el tostador, saboreándo ya una rebanada untada en mermelada, o chocolate con avellana, y una taza de café ¿Que mejor manera de comenzar una mañana?

—¿Él también lo es? —preguntó en tono monótono sin separar su mirada del periódico. Ya casi lo terminaba de leer, la sección de social, que hablaba de accidentes y tragedias, ya pe habían sacado un par de carcajadas, sin embargo al momento que llegó a la sección de economía, Young no había dejado de poner malas caras. No porque no le estuviera yendo bien a su empresa, sino porque a otras también. Tendría que mejorar en este tema del dinero, ya.

—Uhm... —Jack hizo un ruido que sonó como afirmación y finalmente se rindió—

Había ido a tomar el frasco de mermelada pero la tapa se negaba a abrirse y él ya tenía el pan y su café listos. Era una tragedia. O eso le pareció en el momento, su cerebro no despertaba del todo aun.

—¿Puedes ayudarme por favor? —le pidió, tendiéndole el tarro y alcanzó a ver el encabezado del periódico. Parecía que todo pintaba bien en el panorama economico... Una señal de la ausencia de Chase— La competencia esta aumentando sus acciones —comentó— Hay que destruirlos...

—Eso parece. —soltó tomando el frasco y abriéndolo sin problemas para regresárselo. —La gente podría darse cuentanque algo no es como lo usual.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió feliz de que su tragedia fuera evitada y llevo las cosas a la mesa, sirviendole también a Chase. Claro que el pelirrojo no había notado la taza de te que estaba frente al guerrero— Me preocupan Hannibal y Wuya. Son los mas peligrosos y los que conocen a Chase y Heylin Co. desde hace mucho tiempo —cabeceó con algo de preocupación— Hay que evitar que ellos sospechen de algo o no nos los quitaremos de encima jamás

—Mh. —fue la única respuesta que soltó el mayor. Hizo el periódico a un lado y se dedicó a desayunar ignorando por completo la taza se café que se le había servido.

Después de los primeros tragos a su taza Jack sintió su mente despejarse. Ahora que estaba mas despierto y al ver al otro comer frente a él, Jack se mordió el labio ¿Deberían tener su conversación ahora? Ambos habían dicho que hablarían así que...

—Oye Chase —lo llamó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mirarlo a la cara— Sobre lo que paso anoche, yo... —el pelirrojo tragó, intentando tomar valor— Yo, bueno, no es que no me haya gustado porque, eh... —Jack sintió su cara arder y escondió su rostro entre sus manos ¿Por qué siempre era tan idiota?— N-No, no es, olvida eso, yo no, quiero decir que no fue desagradable pero no... —¡¿En que maldito problema se había metido ahora?!—

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien, en el cielo o el infierno se comparedecieran de él y lo ayudara con el pozo que estaba cavando y justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó, llamando su atención, y Jack supo que si el infierno estaba involucrado probablemente tendría una visita no grata esa noche.

—¡Telefóno! Yo voy —el pelirrojo se levantó de un salto, corriendo al aparato y con ganas de besar a cualquiera que lo hubiera llamado aunque después de atender se pregunto a si mismo si al universo le gustaba verlo sufrir así— Umh, Chase... De donde vienes ¿Conoces a algún niño llamado Omi?

—Sí... —contestó sirviéndose más té con tranquilidad. De repente parpadeó para voltear a velrlo. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Jack lo pensó un momento— Chase es el tío de Omi, y también su tutor legal —le explicó— Y ahora te están llamando del colegio, porque lo expulsaron del internado por unos días. Dijeron algo sobre una pelea...

—¿Qué? –escupió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a sancadas al joven.

—No estoy seguro. Quieren hablar directamente contigo porque tú eres su tutor, no yo —Jack le tendió el teléfono y espero, mirándolo con preocupación—

Young tomó el teléfono para pegarlo a su oreja.

-¿Diga? —soltó viendo fijamente a Jack.

-_¿Señor Young? Siento molestarlo a esta hora, pero es sobre Omi._ —comenzó la voz en la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz fría.

-_Verá, parece ser que Omi se ha metido en una pelea con otros dos alumnos, y dicen que él inicio el pleito... y, según el reglamento, lo tenemos que suspender y que usted venga a verlo._ —comentó el hombre con voz temerosa.

Chase suspiró pesadamente. —Voy para allá. —sentencio para colgar sin siquiera querer escuchar un "adios" y entonces comenzó a masajear sus temples

—¿Omi esta bien? —le preguntó el pelirrojo—

Chase se le formó una mueca llena de enfado. —Suena a que está mejor que bien, se metió en una pelea y lo van a suspender. —explicó caminando hacia el cuarto para ir directo al baño. —Tengo que ir por él.

—Pero... —Jack caminó detrás suyo pero se detuvo justo frente a la puerta para darle privacidad— Omi no es así... Es un chico tranquilo y jamás se metería en una pelea... ¿Y por qué parece que estás enfadado con él? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—Claro que lo conozco. —escupió el mayor desde el baño dejando la puerta entre abierta para que le pudiera escuchar. —Omi fue mi aprendiz durnte un tiempo. —explicó.

—Entonces no entiendo porque... —Jack suspiro y se recargó contra la pared, luchando contra sí mismo para no espiar— Los padres de Omi, tu hermano, fallecieron hace poco y por eso Chase es su tutor. Tu y Jia Li son la única familia que le quedan y yo estoy seguro de que... —de pronto su teléfono celular sonó y Jack lo reviso, alzando la ceja al ver que era de su prima Megan hasta que finalmente frunció el cejo— Ah, excelente —dijo con molestia— Yo también tengo que ir al internado. Necesito ir a matar a alguien...

—¿Y tú por qué jodidos? –gritó Chase desde la regadera.

—Parece que Omi se metió en problemas por culpa de Megan, mi prima, así que debo ir a matarla —le respondió— ¿Te molestaría que vayamos juntos?

Chase al fin salió de la ducha pasando la toalla por su enorme melena y entonces abrió la puerta de golpe para ver a Jack.

—No, de hecho, no sé dónde está el internado. —confesó.

—Enton... —el pelirrojo se congelo al ver a Chase frente a el, húmedo y completamente desnudo— Umh... —Jack se sonrojo con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro arder y giro su rostro para no verlo y sobretodo, para que Chase no lo viera—

Chase alzó la ceja dudoso por el comportamiento se Jack, pero decidió dejarlo pasar después de rodar los ojos. —Bañate. —ordenó para irse directo al vestidor.

Jack agradeció que el otro no hiciera ningún comentario y fue directo al baño, tomo una ducha rápida para regresar al cuarto para vestirse y Chase estaba ahí también, terminando de vestirse. Dudo un momento pero, amarrando la toalla a su cintura fue directo al closet para sacar su ropa también.

Young ya había terminado con su corbata para irse por su saco y se paró frente al espejo verificando que todo estuviera bien. No se molestó en esperar por Jack, sabía que terminaría pronto, entonces simplemente era cuestión de minutos.

Una vez que estuvo listo el pelirrojo hizo un par de llamadas, a Ashley y a Maurice para avisarles que llegarían tarde otra vez y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Chase listo para irse.

—Te ves, muy apuesto —le dijo con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo mientras abría la puerta— ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. -soltó en un tono lleno de extrañes. Jack estaba muy amistoso el día de hoy. Young juraba que el joven ya no hubiera querido nada después de lo que paso la noche anterior... ¿Será que está incómodo? _No lo culpo_. —suspiró.

Por fortuna el colegio no estaba demasiado lejos. Durante el silencioso viaje en auto Jack estuvo a punto de estrellarse a propósito para lograr que Chase le prestara un poco de atención... Al llegar a las rejas tuvieron que identificarse con los guardias y finalmente entraron, pasando por los largos jardínes hasta el edificio principal.

—Aquí estamos —le dijo Jack al estacionar el auto— Le dije a Megan que me esperara dentro así que... —el pelirrojo tomo a Chase del brazo— No seas muy duro con Omi ¿Si? Seguramente todo fue culpa de Megan y yo me encargare de ella, lo prometo...

Young no volteó a verlo.

—Todo depende de lo que Omi tenga que decir. —declaró en tono monótono. —Te veré luego.

Jack entró al edificio y camino sólo un par de metros antes de encontrarse con quien buscaba. Megan llevaba el uniforme del colegio y estaba parada contra un pilar, esperándolo.

—Hola Megan —la saludo con un tono amable pero su rostro no reflejaba lo mismo— ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

—¡Jack! —soltó Megan corriendo hacia su primo. —¡Jack, tienes que hacer algo! —le dijo con fuerza y una expresión realmente llena de angustia. Megan parecía como una doncella suplicando. Jack la miró con extrañes.

—¿Que ocurre? —le pregunto el pelirrojo— Con ese grito casi parece que es el fin del mundo —Jack la miro con atención; Megan estaba actuando muy extraño para ser ella—

—¡Pueden expulsarlo! ¡Tienes que decirles que él solo me defendió! —le dijo con fuerza. — ¡Omi _jamás_ haría tal cosa!

Jack parpadeo, comenzando a entender lo que pasaba no solo con Omi sino con Megan.

—Tranquila, respira... Déjame ver si entendí; Omi te defendió, por eso se metió en problemas —recapitulo— Pero Megan, si estamos aquí es porque llamaron a Chase de la Dirección para que viniera por él...

—¡No pueden llevárselo, Jack! —escupió tomando a Jack del saco y lo sacudió un poco. — ¡No se merece eso!

—¡Tranquila! —le grito el pelirrojo, tomándola de las manos para apartarla— Solo serán unos días Megan, tranquilizante... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Omi? ¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto?

Ante la pregunta, Megan se había quedado congelada en su lugar mientras su rostro se pintaba de un liegero rosado que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Tal vez su piel no era tan blanca como la de Jack, pero sí era muy* blanca.

—D-desde... desde. —volteó a verlo. — ¡No me pasa nada con él! —soltó con fuerza.

Jack sonrió lentamente, con malicia, mientras miraba a su prima sonrojarse y negar a Omi con tanta fuerza.

—Oh... Claro... Entonces no te importara que en estos días que estará fuera del colegio lo lleve a pasear conmigo, ya sabes, a ver chicas lindas y eso...

Megan soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡No te atrevas, Jack! —soltó con fuerza. — ¡Omi no puede irseeee!

El pelirrojo atragantó la carcajada y sujeto ambas manos de su prima.

—Megan, respira —le dijo Jack para tranquilizarla— Ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada, Chase esta hablando con Omi y ellos son los únicos que pueden resolverlo —explicó— Y cuando ellos terminen sucharla tu vas a ir conmigo y te vas a disculpar con Omi por meterlo en problemas —le advirtió-

Megan asintió avergonzada y sin más remedio. Su expresión podía leerse que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero, ya no había nada que hacerse.

Jack suspiro y abrazo a Megan estrechamente.

El mejor que nadie sabía lo que era el estar prendado de un Young.

—Todo estará bien —le prometió—

Fue en ese instante que Megan comenzó a llorar con el rotro sumergido en su pecho.

El pelirrojo la apretó con mas fuerza y la dejo desahogarse hasta que la chica se tranquilizo.

—Ven, vamos a buscar a Chase y a Omi

Young llegó a la sala de espera de la oficina del rector para encontrar a Omi sentado viendo su celular.

—_Parece tener... ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? _—pensó para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo para que ante el ruido, Omi volteara averle y en seguida se pusiera de pie.

—Hola tío Chase —saludo el chico algo incómodo y se quedo en silencio, esperando a que el mayor hablara primero—

Chase tomó aire entonces para sentarse e invitó a Omi hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? —preguntó sin dar explicaciones, directa a sabiendas que él ya sabría de qué estarían hablando.

Omi obedeció y se sentó al lado de su tío, guardando su celular en la bolsa de su saco.

—Es cierto, me metí en una pelea y golpeé a un par de mis compañeros. Ellos estaban molestando a una chica, Megan, la prima de Jack —le explicó el chico— Ella no podía defenderse de ellos y yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados así que, la defendí. Eso es todo.

Young entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y te van a suspender por eso? ¿Por defender a una mujer? —soltó en tono indignado. —Qué estupidez. —refunfuñó. —Y supongo que ello quieren que al entrar les diga que epte voy a castigar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Omi asintió.

—El rector no quiso escucharme ni a Megan cuando quisimos explicarle. Te llamó de inmediato, dijo que estaba suspendido y me dijo que debía quedarme aquí a esperarte para que me "Reprendieras por mi comportamiento violento" —le explicó, repitiendo las palabras del director—

Chase soltó una risotada.

—¿Tienes cocurriculares, Omi? —preguntó sonriente.

Omi sonrió finalmente, feliz de tener un tío como el que tenía.

—Todavía no. Estaba pensando en entrar a algún club de deportes pero aún no me decido ¿Por qué?

El mayor simplemente se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada como sino fuese importante.

—¿Te interesa el Tai Chi? —preguntó de buen humor.

—¿Tai Chi? —repitió el chico y de pronto su rostro se ilumino— ¿Puedo practicar Tai Chi como tu y papá, tío Chase? —le pregunto emocionado—

Young hizo una mueca. — ¿Por qué no? El único inveninete es que las clases no serían aquí, sino a fuera, tendría que salir o que te lleve... ¿Estaría bien si te contrato un chofer? —la idea de que Omi esté entrenando Tai Chi por su causa, era mágica. Por ende, haría cualquier cosa para garantizar que Omi fuera un experto como él.

—¡Claro que sí! —sonrió feliz— El director no va a estar contento pero quiero tomar las clases de Tai Chi

Al momento en el que el joven lo declaró, la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a un hombre de edad avanzada que sonrió al ver a Chase.

—¿Señor Young? —soltó.

—Sí. —en seguida Chase se puso de pie y de seguido Omi también y entraron a la oficina.

El chico entro detrás de Chase, intentando borrar su sonrisa para no causar mas problemas y se sentó frente al director justo después de su tío.

Señor Young, espero que haya tomado acción a la conducta de Omi. —comenzó el rector con autoridad en la voz y recargando sus brazos en la mesa. Todo su lenguaje físico gritaba tener el control, y Chase de dio cuenta, y nadie, pero _nadie_, le decía a Chase Young qué hacer.

—Sí. —asiente tranquilamente recargándose en su silla y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Ah. —sonrió complacido. — ¿Y qué sera, precisamente?

—A partir de ahora Omi llevará clases de Tai Chi para que pueda dominar su fuerza y su carácter. —comenzó mientras el rector ponía una expresión de sorpresa. —No le voy a castigar, porque no le encuentro el mal que hizo. Defendió a una mujer que estaba haciendo acosada, la verdad no encuentro un acto de deshonor en todo esto. —se explicó con más detalle.

Omi lucho para no sonreír pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Su tío Chase ni siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención al rector y no solo eso, sino que le dijo que no le castigaría ¡En su cara!

Chase debía ser el mejor tío del mundo. Y Omi estaba orgulloso de el.

El rector refunfuñó viendo que realmente Chase ni haría nada al respecto entonces asintió con mala cara.

—Entonces, debe comprender que po reglamento Omi será suspendido al menos por lo que queda de la semana. —soltó de mala manera.

—Si ese es el caso. —soltó Chase poniéndose de pie para cerrar su saco. —No me quejaré por su suspensión —comenzó viendo al rector a los ojos. —, pero me gustaría que le diera el castigo adecuado a quienes realmente empezaron el conflicto. —musitó en un tono que parecía orden. El suficiente para hacer al rector que se hundiese en su asiento.

Omi sabía que el director no quería meterse con esos chicos porque eran hijos de personas influyentes, mucho menos que el tío Chase claro. El rector probablemente no sabía a que se estaría enfrentando cuando lo mando llamar.

Dejando al hombre con una mueca llena de preocupación, Young tomó a Omi del hombro para hacer que se levantara de su silla.

—Vámonos. —ordenó sin querer escuchar respuesta del rector, y sin siquiera decir adiós.

El chico cabeceo para despedirse del director y camino detrás de su tío sonriendo abiertamente. Fuera de la oficina se encontraron con Jack y Megan que al parecer habían estado esperandolos.

—¡Omi! —soltó Megan preocupada acercándose a él. —No te expulsaron, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono que hizo Chase ponerle atención para entonces voltear a ver a Jack en busca de respuesta.

El pelirrojo noto la mirada que el mayor le lanzó y sonrio, encogiéndose de hombros. Megan no estaba siendo nada discreta y Jack estaba seguro de que si todo seguía así, hasta Omi que era un despistado acabaría dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hola Megan —Omi se detuvo de golpe, algo incómodo por la cercanía de la chica— No, solo me suspendieron por el resto de la semana, el lunes voy a regresar —le explicó con amabilidad—

—¡Que alivio! —soltó la niña haciendo un paso para atrás. Una sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro junto con un leve sonrojo, bastante sutil, pero Chase lo notó y en seguida parpadeó rápidamente para toser.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay cosas que hacer.

—Es cierto —asintió Jack y tomo a su prima de los hombros para acercarla a él— Deja de meterte en problemas ¿Quieres? —le dijo a su prima para luego susurrarle: S_i sigues sonriendole tanto terminare creyendo que Omi te gusta_—

—Nos vemos después Megan —se despidió Omi, listo para seguir a su tío y sobre todo, para saludar a Jack porque hacía mucho tiempo que lo había visto—

Megan no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parada ahí viéndoles irse, enojada y avergonzada, pero aliviada por Omi.

Young entonces decidió que lo más adecuando a hacer, era ignorarlo y no volver a pensar en ello. Nunca.

—Chase... —Jack llamo al mas alto para que el chico los pasara de largo— ¿Puedes conducir de regreso? Omi podría sospechar algo si yo tomo el auto y no quiero preocuparlo con la mentira de la intoxicación...

—Jack —lo llamo el chico de pronto y el pelirrojo dejo de mirarlo para prestarle atención al mayor—

—Hola Omi ¿Como va todo? —le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras caminaban al auto—

—Bien —respondió con una sonrisa— Como no voy a estar en la escuela estos días ¿Vamos a ir a comer helado otra vez?

—¡Claro! A tu abuela le dara gusto saludarte también —asintió Jack— Deberíamos llevarte con ella

—No quiero que la abuela sepa que me suspendieron pero, si tiene que enterarse... —Omi suspiro resignado— Tío Chase ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Chase abrió los ojos sorprendido. Algo muy adentro de su ser quería decir sí para tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo sin que nadie se impusiera en su camino, pero al ver a Jack, que esperaba su respuesta, se mordió la lengua para tomar aire y así, contestarle al niño.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, te quedarías solo todo el tiempo, y no quiero eso. —contestó con una expresión levemente triste.

—Oh... Me quedare con la abuela entonces —respondió Omi algo triste también—

Jack se sintió dividido; agradecía que Chase no lo llevara a su casa pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por Omi porque el quería mucho a Chase. Y por lo que había podido ver, Chase también parecía apreciarlo bastante.

—Puedes venir por las tardes si quieres —le dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Chase para pedir su aprobación—

—¡Sí! —soltó Young levemente soprendido. —Solo habla primero. —musitó agradeciendo a Jack internamente.

—¡Genial! —sonrió Omi y Jack asintió—

—Ahora que queda claro que todos nos queremos mucho vamos a casa de Jia Li —una vez que entraron al auto; Jack en el asiento del copiloto y Omi en la parte trasera, el pelirrojo giro medio cuerpo (lo que le permitía el cinturón de seguridad) para seguir hablando con el chico mientras Chase los sacaba del instituto— Por cierto Omi, gracias por proteger a Megan... Esa niña es demasiado directa, por eso siempre termina metida en cosas que se le salen de las manos... A veces pienso que mi tío debería enviarla a clases de defensa personal y luego pienso que tal vez no, o acabará por crearse mas problemas —Jack suspiro—

—Megan solo se estaba defendiendo de unos chicos que la molestaban —replico Omi—

—Si lo sé, pero Megan... Bueno, Megan es Megan —el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza— De cualquier modo, te lo agradezco mucho ¿Que tal tus clases? —Omi parpadeo algo confundido pero decidió no pensar más en eso: No todos los días puedes salir suspendido de la escuela sin que nadie te reprenda por eso—

—Bien. Matemáticas no es mi fuerte pero tengo buenas notas

—¿Por qué los números son los enemigos eternos de los mortales? —se rió Jack— ¿Y por qué tu no me llamas para ayudarte? ¿Recuerdas a que me dedico? Soy mecánico, ingeniero, inventor, un genio reconocido...

—No quiero molestarte. Tu siempre estás ocupado, igual que tío Chase

—Que estemos ocupados no significa que no nos guste saber de ti ¿Cierto Chase? Además, tu nunca, jamás, eres una molestia para mí... Excepto cuando hablas usando terminos del siglo pasado. Eso no es cool, Omi

—¡Oye! Yo soy genial —espetó el chico de inmediato—

—Uh... —Jack se sentó en recto en su asiento—

—¡No me ignores! ¡Jack! —pero el pelirrojo no se movió— ¡Jack!

Chase no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver a los dos portarse de esa manera. En su dimensión, ni Jack y ni Omi podían darse el lujo pasar tiempo juntos. Sin importar que tanto les hubiera gustado. Él sabía que los destinos de esos dos estaba enlazados, una extraña amistad tenía que dar fruto o los cosmos jamás estarían satisfechos. Y Young lo sabía.

—Descuida Omi, algún día encontrarás a una chica a la que no le importaran esas cosas... O tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? —el pelirrojo soltó una risita y cuando se giro para verlo notó que el chico estaba enfurruñado todavía— Oh vamos, sabes que me gusta hacerte enojar

—Soy muy popular ¿Sabes? —le dijo el menor con un puchero y Jack decidió dejarlo por la paz—

—No lo dudo —le sonrió para luego regresar su atención al camino—

Cuando llegaron a casa de Jia Li Omi salió disparado del auto y corrió para llamar a la puerta y saludar a su abuela mientras que el pelirrojo se giro a ver al mayor.

—¿Quieres salir con Omi a algún lugar? —le pregunto— Yo puedo quedarme con Jia Li el resto de la tarde si quieres ir solo

Young no separó la vista de Omi y de como era recibido con mucho amor de parte de su madre. Sonrió y los saludó de lejos.

—No... Creo que tú quieres hablar de algo importante conmigo. —dijo en tono monótono.

—Si, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante —asintió Jack— Pero se que quieres ir con él, así que yo puedo esperar. Me gusta verte feliz Chase —le dijo con un leve sonrojo— Y hasta ahora yo no he hecho mas que hacerte enfadar mientras que Omi... Omi siempre te pone de buen humor...

Chase soltó un bufido.

—No seas tonto. —dijo con fuerza. —Puedo decir por tu cara que realmente estás preocupado y si lo dejo pasar te pondrás peor. ¿Es que crees que no me doy cuenta? —dijo lo último viéndole a los ojos. Y pudo ver exactamente la expresión de la que estaba hablando.

Jack suspiro pesadamente y se mordió el labio.

—Es que, ni siquiera yo se lo que me esta pasando —le dijo con honestidad, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho— Tu, tu me gustas —tartamudeo, sonrojandose con fuerza— Pero no sé que hacer, me siento mal al mismo tiempo porque esta _Chase_ y... Y también, tu estás demasiado tenso, todo el tiempo y yo no sé que hacer. Quiero ayudarte pero tu estás ahí, encerrado en ti mismo y no dejas que me acerque y como siempre, en todos los universos seguramente, solo dejas entrar a Omi ahí y yo... —el pelirrojo se detuvo porque estaba a punto de llorar y no quería eso. _Tenía_ que ser más fuerte— Es obvio que tu no te llevas bien con el Jack que conocías así que yo, siento que, no soy mas que una molestia para tí y que solo me toleras porque, no sé ¿Por qué soy útil? No lo sé... —Jack cerro los ojos, exhalando con dificultad— N-No debí decirte eso ahora... Lo siento...

Mh. —Young desviando la mirada. _Muy bien. Esto es incómodo._ pensó con una mueca.

Soltando un suspiro pesadamente paso su mano por su cabello negro negro para que se acomodara automáticamente con elegancia y bajara por uno de sus hombros.

—¿Cómo digo esto...? —soltó llamando la anteción de Jack. —Mira-uhm... Tu también me gustas. —confesó para que no le dejará contestar. —Y mi relación con el Jack de mi dimensión es muy tensa, porque, para empezar, Jack es más joven que tú. Es una persona muy insegura y eso me irrita mucho. Sin importar cuanto deseé que deje el conflicto, sé que no lo hará. No lo quiero muerto. No se lo merece. —se acomodó en su asiento incómodo y se aflojó la corbata. —Soy un hombre que está acostumbrado a estar solo, no es fácil para mi aceptar a _Jack_ en mi vida esta manera. No creas que es por quererte lejos. —dijo lo último en casi un murmullo.

Jack lo escucho atentamente, parpadeando algo sorprendido y finalmente, con algo de comprensión.

—Es... Creo que lo entiendo... Yo también solía ser así, como es ese Jack ahora —el pelirrojo respiro profundamente, un poco más relajado— Él solo necesita un poco de confianza y estoy seguro de que Chase lo ayudara a él, como me ayudo a mí... —Jack sonrió un poco— Creo que también entiendo lo de estar solo... Sólo, recuerda que estoy aquí ¿Esta bien? Yo puedo ayudar. Puedo parecer enclenque pero créeme, puedo ser despiadado cuando quiero... —el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la sensación que había caído entre los dos. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso— Umh... Esto se volvió muy, muy incómodo... Pero, te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo —y sin pensarlo se adelanto para depositar un beso rápido en la mejilla del mayor y se alejo de inmediato— Y para compensarte la incomodidad, prepararé tu sopa para cenar

Chase soltó un bufido sorprendido. –Como si pudieras. –musitó moviendo la palanca del auto y comenzar a manejar.

Young ya no quería hablar, de alguna manera estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque se atrevió la osadia de olvidar que este Jack quería al otro _Chase Young_. Por primera vez, Young se encontró extrañando a _Jack Spicer_.

* * *

**Noticia:**

**Debido a situaciones que están fuera de nuestro control, Manny y yo hemos tenido que dejar el RP durante algún tiempo así que el fic ya no se estará actualizando al mismo ritmo que se había estado haciendo, no vamos a abandonar la historia las actualizaciones serán mas espaciadas. Pero ambas prometemos estar de regreso con el RP tan pronto como podamos así que; Gracias por todo hasta ahora!**

**Gracias por su review a: **

-Freaku

-VampireDarkRogueWind


	8. Descubrimiento

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Saludos de nuestra parte; Suriee y Manny Heatlook!**

**Y si, es un capítulo nuevo, un poco corto pero creemos que les gustara por... razones... interesantes... Sí.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

**Descubrimiento**

Jack despertó temprano esa mañana, como no se había levantado desde... Nunca en realidad. Pero tenía muchas cosas por hacer y aunque aún quería hacer los experimentos con el shen gong wu le pareció mas importante ir a acompañar a Chase y apoyarlo al menos ya que no podía hacer mas que eso.  
Tomo un cuaderno y su pluma antes de utilizar las garras del tigre dorado e ir al palacio. Cuando llegó ahí un par de leones lo miraron simplemente, ya acostumbrados a verlo ahí seguramente.

—¿Donde esta Chase? —le pregunto a las enormes bestias—

Una de las bestias se levantó pesadamente para hacer un ademán a Jack para que le siguiera, el cual en seguida fue tras él. Pasaron por los hermosos pasillos del palacio, parecía como si Chase nunca se hubiera ido.

Llegaron a uno de los jardines, para encontrar a Chase junto con un desconocido que aparentaba unos cincuenta años de edad, parecía estarle explicando algo mientras que Young le ponía mucha atención. Ambos hombres estaban sin camisa y bañados en sudor. De repente el desconocido sonrió.

—Ahora repitalo. —dijo en un tono confiado. En seguida Chase asintió para comenzar hacer los movimineots de Tai Chi, pero más fluidos y precisos. Al hacerlos, sentía que los conocía perfectamente pero no los conocía, su cuerpo simplemente los hacía. Chase no estaba contento con eso.

—No se preocupe, mi Señor. Pronto los recordará. —declaró antes de transformarse en un tigre y ponerse a descansar cerca del agua. Chase suspiró.

Jack observó al guerrero y se sonrojo al verlo sin camisa... Chase era perfecto... El pelirrojo salió de su ensoñación cuando el felino que lo acompañaba le dio un golpe leve en la pierna con su cabeza, indicándole algo.

—H-Hola Chase —saludo el chico, acercándose a él— ¿Cómo va el, entrenamiento? —preguntó interesado, luchando contra sus ojos que seguían queriendo bajar por el pecho del guerrero y no en su cara, como debía de—

—Ah... —soltó tomando una toalla para limpiarse el sudor. —Cansado, pero tengo ayuda. —dijo con una sonrisa al ver al tigre descansando a lado del agua. — ¿Y a ti como te va?

—¡Bien! Estuve haciendo experimentos temprano y vine a ayudarte con la investigación ya que no puedo ayudarte con el entrenamiento —sonrió como disculpándose— Umh... ¿Te molestaría si me quedara aquí, viéndote entrenar mientras leo? —le pregunto esperanzado— Es que, siempre me ha parecido genial ver a Chase entrenar pero nunca he podido verlo de cerca durante mucho tiempo...

Young sonrió ante la pregunta.

—Por supuesto. —contestó. —Ponte cómodo. —soltó yendose directamente al tigre acostado. — ¿Seguimos? —preguntó y la bestia se lavantó automáticamente y se transformó en el hombro de hace un momento.

—Sí, mi Señor.

Jack se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas, en posición de loto, y recargando su espalda contra uno de los pilares para estar más cómodo. Sacó de las bolsas internas de su gabardina negra el libro que se había llevado la noche anterior para seguir leyendo y lo abrió, dispuesto a ponerse a leer pero la vista frente a él lo distrajo.

Chase y el felino recién transformado estaban haciendo movimientos de Tai Chi, fluidos y en secuencia... El pelirrojo observo impresionado como el guerrero Heylin se movía con naturalidad, haciéndolo parecer tan natural como, como el correr del agua.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo, recorriendo su pecho y los musculos perfectamente marcados. Chase era tan fuerte... Jack recordó como se había sentido cuando el mayor lo había abrazado y se sonrojo con fuerza, la suficiente como para sentir su rostro arder, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Quería... Quería tanto que Chase lo abrazara otra vez...

La concentración era firme y sabía lo qué estaba haciendo aunque llegaba momentos en el que no tenía idea. Fue en ese momento en el que Chase sintió la mirada de alguien. De manera automática volteó rápidamente para sorprender a Jack viéndole fijamente.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo al notar que Chase se dio cuenta de que lo miraba.

—Lo-lo siento no quise... Lo siento —se disculpó y se escondió detrás de su libro, fingiendo que leía hasta que notó que el volumen estaba de cabeza y se sintió demasiado idiota para ser un genio, seguramente Chase también se había dado cuenta...—

Al ver la reacción del joven Chase no pudo evitar soltar una risita para que rompiera con la concentración del entrenamiento.

—Mi Señor... —llamó el entrenado para que Young se encogiera de hombros.

—Disculpa. —musitó para empezar de nuevo.

Jack suspiro agradecido de que Chase solo se riera en voz baja y no se burlara de él. Volteo el libro de cabeza para poder leerlo y entonces comenzó, concentrándose en las líneas frente a sus ojos.

El libro estaba resultando ser mas útil que muchos de los otros que había leído hasta que, finalmente, Jack llego una parte que llamo su atención; Accidentes Astrales.

El autor relataba que el había sido testigo de un caso singular de los viajes astrales. Una mujer que conocía, vecina suya de años, solía tener viajes astrales comúnmente y durante uno de esos viajes su espíritu se había encontrado con el espirítu de su otro yo, de otra dimensión.

El autor explicaba que el mundo espiritual era una dimensión diferente, que abarcaba toda la existencia pasada, presente y futura, por lo tanto esos encuentros eran posibles pero extremadamente raros.

Ambos espíritus, al encontrarse, habían rondado alrededor del otro al reconocerse y cuando llego el momento de regresar al cuerpo los lazos de unión al cuerpo se habían enredado, llevando al espíritu de regreso al cuerpo equivocado.

El autor decía que como era un evento extraño, era muy poco probable que el espíritu regresara a su cuerpo por si mismo a menos que tuviera un poco de ayuda y recomendaba realizar un ritual de regresión para devolver a los espíritus al plano donde se encontraron y así volvieran al cuerpo correcto.

Aunque el autor advertía que no era completamente seguro que cada uno regresara. Y explicaba que en el caso que había atestiguado su vecina no había podido regresar jamás.

Jack sintió que una luz lo había iluminado de pronto y se levanto de un salto, corriendo para ir a donde estaba el mayor para darle la noticia de lo que había descubierto.

—¡Chase! ¡Creo que encontré algo! —grito el chico con suerte de que, por la emoción no se dio cuenta y choco de lleno contra el pecho del guerrero—

Antes de que el joven cayera al suelo, el pelinegro lo atrapó de manera que se pagara a su cuerpo evitando que se lastimara.

—¡Cuidado! —soltó de la sorpresa. — ¿Estás bien?

—S-si yo... —el pelirrojo levanto la vista para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del otro—

Chase lo había sujetado contra sí y Jack podía sentir el cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo, tan firme y caliente que sin pensarlo dejo que el libro se resbalara para poder colocar ambas manos en el pecho del guerrero, con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Ch-Chase... —tartamudeo en un suspiro—

Chase se rió tan solo un poco y se separó tan solo un poco. Con tan solo recordar el empujón que Jack se atrevió a daler, sentía que al tocarlo de esa manera era casi un crimen.

Al escuchar la risa del mayor y sentir que lo separaba de si Jack sintió pánico. Pensó que Chase estaba riéndose de el y se alejo un paso, sintiéndose como un estupido ¿Como se le había ocurrido pensar que Chase se fijaría en el? Mucho menos este Chase que tenía a un Jack que era lo que el no podía ser.

El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho y luego otro mas pero no midió bien el terreno y olvido que Chase estaba practicando cerca de la fuente; Había olvidado los escalones que bajaban a la fuente y perdió el equilibrio. Jack intento sujetarse pero estaba demasiado lejos del mayor y termino por caer de espaldas, aterrizando en el agua.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el agua y de pronto unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron, levantándolo de la fuente. Chase lo miro con preocupación y le dijo que debía tomar un baño para evitar resfriarse. El guerrero lo llevo con el hasta el baño y lo dejo ahí mientras el iba a buscarle ropa seca.

Inmediatamente después de que Jack se metiera al baño, Chase le preparó la ropa que se pueda poner. Desafortunadamente, toda la que tenía parecía ser demasiado grande para él. Young suspiró. No había de otra.

Jack entró a la tina aunque a él le parecío mas una piscina pequeña que una tina. El pelirrojo se dio un baño corto, con agua tibia para evitar resfriarse y salió después, envolviéndose en una enorme y mullida toalla. Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y abriendola solo un poco le tendió ropa seca. Jack supuso que había sido uno de los guerreros y se la puso, sonrojandose un poco al notar que le quedaba bastante grande

—_Debe ser ropa de Chase_ —penso con una sonrisita, aspirando el aroma de la tela y salió del baño un momento después para ir a encontrarse con el mayor que lo esperaba—

La puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió para revelar que Chase le estaba esperando con un té tibio. Estaba con su vestimenta de entrenamiento, solo que tenía una camiseta de botones puesta.

—Ya saliste. —musitó para acercarse con el té. —Toma esto, evitará que te resfríes. —comentó en buen tono.

—Gracias —respondió el pelirrojo que tuvo que luchar primero con sus mangas para poder tomar la taza—

Jack estaba algo avergonzado de que la ropa le quedara tan grande porque eso probaba que era pequeño en comparación a Chase.

Al ver las manos blancas sobre salir las mangas muy apenas, fue cuando Chase se dio cuenta que su camiseta le quedaba bastante grande... sin embargo, no lo encontró gracioso, dios, no. La idea de que Jack estuviera usando su ropa y viéndole de esa manera...

Chase tosió entonces. —No te golpeaste en la caída, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupado.

—N-No, estoy bien —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo, feliz de que Chase estuviera algo preocupado por el— Gracias por, prestarme tu ropa —tartamudeo con nerviosismo—

Chase siempre lo hacía sentir tantas cosas que al final solo lograba sentirse nervioso y mas torpe cuando estaba cerca de él. Tal vez fue por eso que al querer acercarse a el se enredo con su propio pantalón, tropezándose y arrojando la taza por el aire. Jack casi pudo sentir su cara chocar contra el piso cuando los brazos de Chase lo atraparon, haciendo que se sonrojara por su torpeza y por sentir la fuerza del agarre del mayor.

El evitar que se cayera, fue meramente instintivo, verificó en un segundo que Jack estuviera bien sobre su pecho para que rápidamente atrapara la taza de té con la mano libre que tenía. Chase soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó poniendo la taza lejos para verificar que el joven se encontrara bien.

—S-si... —respondió con un tartamudeo y levanto el rostro sin darse cuenta que con eso le mostraba al mayor el sonrojo que brillaba en su cara— Gra, gracias —le dijo en un suspiro entrecortado y coloco sus manos en el pecho, maravillado con el cuerpo perfectamente marcado de Chase—

Chase abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo se encontraba a Jack. Enrojecido, tímido y tan lindo...

—Jack... —soltó acercando su rostro tan solo un poco. Inmediatamente se detuvo temeroso de molestar a Jack de nuevo.

El pelirrojo sintió su corazón palpitar, mariposas en su estomago y una descarga recorrer su espalda. Chase estaba tan cerca, abrazándolo, sujetándolo y... Y... Sin pensarlo cerro los ojos para grabar el momento en su memoria para siempre y adelanto su rostro, colocando sus labios sobre los del mayor.

La sensación era tan agradable, tan cálida y un sueño hecho realidad. Jack sintió que podía morir en ese momento y moriría feliz.

Al sentir la boca de Jack sobre la suya, Young no lo pudo resistir. Rodeó al joven con los brazos de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo con fuerza. Pudo sentir la delgada figura de Jack acomodarse perfectamente a él, y al momento en el que Jack abrió la boca en reacción fue la oportunidad perfecta de hacer el beso más íntimo y mostrar su experiencia y sus ganas.

El pelirrojo jadeo por la sorpresa y sintió que se derretía cuando el beso se profundizo, la lengua del mayor entrando a su boca y los brazos en cintura... Jack rodeo el cuello del guerrero, abrazándose mas estrechamente contra el y respondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

El escuchar esos gemidos, le causó una respuesta casi frenética. De manera automática, una de sus manos se deslizó de su cintura hacia abajo para darle una caricía juntó con un apretón que hizo al joven arquearse de la reacción.

—_Qué respuesta tan joven..._ pensó Chase. Sintió repetir esa noche primera noche con Jack.

Jack se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Chase bajar hacia su trasero y se separo de su boca solo para gimotear con placer.

Todas las sensaciones eran nuevas para el y estar viviendo eso con Chase era lo mejor en el mundo. El pelirrojo se apretó mas contra el mayor, dándole a entender que le gustaba y quería mas de eso y como prueba, su boca regreso a la del guerrero, dejándose hacer todo lo que Chase deseara...

Chase se sintió complacido por la respuesta del joven. La sumisión también era notoría y eso también le alegró. Por ello, sin ninguna señal o algo, Young levantó a Jack para forzarlo a que le rodeara con las piernas.

El pelirrojo obedeció de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo, y apreto sus piernas alrededor del mayor con fuerza para sostenerse y sobre todo, evitar que Chase se alejara. El mayor dio unos pasos y lo siguiente que Jack supo de si fue que su espalda estaba apoyada sobre algo blando... Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama, con Chase encima suyo, Jack gimoteo placenteramente y sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda del mayor, acariciando los fuertes músculos y todo lo que podía tocar.

Al sentir esas esas tímidas manos acariciar su espalda, Young entonces se dejó caer sobre Jack para comenzar a frotarse con fuerza. Arrastrando la sensación para que los maullidos del joven se hicieran aun más fuertes.

Jack gimió con abandono, extasiado con la sensación. La cadera de Chase chocaba contra la suya, empujando y provocándole sensaciones increíblemente placenteras. El pelirrojo movió sus caderas en respuesta, buscando mas de esa sensación y aferrándose a los hombros del mayor, sujetando la camisa y tirando de ella porque, demonios, quería sentir la piel de Chase contra la suya.

—Ch-Chaahh, Chaaase... —gimoteo con la vista nublada por la lujuría—

—Jack... —contestó en un gruñido para dejar de frotarse en él, y entonces deslizar su manor hacia abajo y encontrarse con _Jack_.

—Mwaaahhh —grito el pelirrojo, arqueando la espalda por el placer—

El calor y la presión alrededor de su miembro eran algo nuevo para el y a eso se le sumaba que fuera nada menos que Chase Young el que lo estaba acariciando lanzo al chico al borde en apenas unos segundos. Jack sacudió la cabeza y enterró las uñas en los hombros del mayor, intentando contenerse pero era demasiado para el.

—Chase, yo n-no... Me, me voy... —intento decirle para que parara pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuara para llegar a la cima. Jack ya no sabía lo que quería, solo que quería seguir sintiendo al mayor—

Los movimientos de su mano no se detuvieron, y al mismo tiempo que le administraba placer, Chase comenzó a besar su cuello con dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza. De esa manera estaría marcado por un tiempo, como le gustaba. La sensacion de la piel blanca en su boca era magnífico. Las ganas de morderla eran inmensas.

Jack no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo, no con Chase acariciándolo sin detenerse y cuando el mayor comenzó a besar su cuello el pelirrojo vio el mundo desdibujarse frente a sus ojos. Sintió como exploto una descarga de placer y alcanzó el orgasmo, gritando el nombre del guerrero con fuerza. El pelirrojo sintió su cuerpo relajarse de pronto mientras su miembro aún estaba siendo sujetado y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, completamente exhausto.

Al no sentir a Jack retorcerse de repente, Young se enderezó para darse cuenta de que el joven estaba inconsciente. El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una risa para tirarse a un lado soltando un suspiro.

—Yo no terminé... —soltó con una mueca.

Jack despertó lentamente, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado. El pelirrojo parpadeo, sonriendo como bobo hasta que recordó lo que había pasado y se sentó en la cama de golpe, dándose cuenta de que estaba sólo en la habitación.

—¿Chase? —llamo el chico pero nadie le respondió—

Y aunque su cuerpo seguía sintiendose flojo Jack se levanto de inmediato, pensando a toda prisa.

¿Se había desmayado?

El pelirrojo se sonrojo, pensando que era un idiota y salió del cuarto para ir a buscar al guerrero. Regreso caminando a donde lo había encontrado mas temprano y lo encontro entrenando otra vez.

—¿Chase? —lo llamo Jack y cuando Chase se giro a verlo el chico se sonrojo ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Que debía decirle?— Umh...

Al verle, Chase sonrió tranquilamente y se acercó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó pasando sus nudillos por la mejilla blanca.

—Yo... —suspiro el chico y tomo la mano del mayor que aun estaba sobre su mejilla— Me siento increíble —confeso con timidez— Fue, fue increíble —le sonrió con ensoñación para luego parpadear y cambiar a una expresión un poco más seria— Pero, tú... Umh... —Jack se detuvo pensando en como podía decirlo— Tú no... Umh...

Chase parpadeó para comprender.

—Oh. —soltó. —No te preocupes, me encargué de eso. —aseguró para ver la expresión avergonzada del joven. —En su momento podrás regresarme la experiencia. —dice lo último con una sonrisa.

Jack se sonrojo pero le regreso una enorme sonrisa.

—S-si. Quiero, quiero compensarte —tartamudeo pero lo miro a los ojos, tomando un poco de valor en si mismo—

Young entonces se separó para estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzar a entrenar nuevamente.

—Por cierto, ¿Encontraste algo de utilidad en los libros?

El pelirrojo se congelo en un instante y su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad ¿Que debía hacer?

Si le decía a Chase la verdad, que había una posibilidad de que volviera entonces Chase regresaría a su mundo, con su Jack, y él se quedaría en su dimensión, con un Chase que ni siquiera podía verlo sin una mirada de asco...

Jack no quería eso. Quería que Chase se quedara con él.

—Oh, si... —Jack tragó— Leí algo sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido... El libro decía que era un accidente muy, muy poco frecuente y que en los pocos casos conocidos todas las personas, no pudieron regresar a sus cuerpos jamas... —termino de decirle, concentrándose en mantenerse serio después de todo no estaba mintiendo solo, le decía la verdad a medias—

Chase se quedó en silencio un momento, no se movió y no respiró. Su expresión parecía ser indescriptible. No había emoción alguna para entonces se volteara a ver el enorme estanque.

—Ya veo. —soltó. Su tono de voz tampoco tenía emocion alguna hasta que de repente tomó aire. —Bueno. —musitó. —Tal vez, este no sea de todos los casos. —dijo firmemente para voltearse a ver al joven. —Gracias, Jack. —dijo para que sin querer escuchar respuesta se fuera.

Necesitaba meditar.

Jack se quedo quieto al ver a Chase comportarse de esa forma. El hombre siempre había sido mas abierto y ahora... El joven se abrazo a si mismo, sintiéndose mal por el mayor pero no iba a dejar de ser egoísta; este Chase lo consideraba y lo trataba con amabilidad y él no iba a dejarlo ir, aunque eso significara tener que hacer un sacrificio enorme y engañarlo el resto de su vida.

Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta cuando sus ojos encontraron el libro en el piso. Jack se lanzo por el tan rápido que se golpeo la barbilla pero no podía importarle menos ¡Ese libro tenía la llave de su futuro!

El pelirrojo respiro tranquilo una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos y lo escondió en su gabardina, donde lo había guardado en primer lugar, y casi corrió fuera del palacio cuando a ultimo minuto se detuvo, pensando en algo.

No quería que Chase se fuera pero eso no significaba que no debía informarse... Jack regreso a la biblioteca y en el camino se encontró con un par de felinos. Para su mala suerte era el mismo al que Chase le había ordenado cuidarlo así que de pronto, el chico tuvo un guardaespaldas detrás suyo pero no se detuvo. Ya le había mentido a Chase, no iba a detenerse ahora.

Rebuscó entre los libros de la habitación donde investigaron y tomo varios volumenes, incluyendo uno que hablaba sobre rituales para separar el cuerpo del espiritu y los abrazo contra su pecho.

—Voy a llevarme estos para seguir investigando —les dijo a los guerreros transformados y finalmente dejo la ciudadela—

Apenas llego a casa se encerro en su laboratorio y activo los sistemas de defensa al maximo; Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y eran demasiado importantes como para dejarlas sin atención.

Tendría que volver con Chase pero no lo haría hasta tener un plan, un plan de apoyo, planes de emergencia, de contingencia y un plan B, C, D, E, F y G... Después pensaría en planes para las letras H a la Z.

* * *

**Seguimos un poco cortas de tiempo pero seguimos trabajando (en serio, lo hacemos :DD )  
**

**Por ahora dejamos este capítulo, con un poco de accion (**¬w¬**) Pobre Chase xd  
**

**Oh sí ¿Y qué tal el plan de Canon!Jack? **

**Gracias por su review a: **

-Freaku

-VampireDarkRogueWind

-k ((nope, no lo dejaremos en el olvido *coffesoesperamosalmenoscoff* ))


End file.
